Harry Potter et la princesse déchue
by Newness
Summary: 7eme année. La guerre approche. Une nouvelle élève Hermione G. dont on dit que le père est V apparait changeant à jamais le destin de notre survivant préféré. Entre mensonges et vérité il n'ya parfois qu'un seul pas...
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous. Voici ma première fic.

Résumé :Harry Potter entre dans sa septieme annee bien decidé a en finir avec son ennemi de toujours mais il va y faire une rencontre plus qu'improbable: celle d' Hermione Granger dont on raconte qu'elle a pour pere Voldemort en personne. Quels sont ses buts? Qui est elle vraiment ? La derniére année d'Harry a l'ecole s'annonce bien surprenante... entre amour, haine, amitié et vangeance, quand action et romance se melangent ... bienvenue dans ma fiction !!

AU.

HHr.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin."  
Hérodote

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était tard, elle le savait… il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour préparer ses affaires. La directrice, Macgonagall, lui avait demandé d'envoyer directement ses valises à l'école.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, la grotte dans laquelle elle vivait lui manquerait certainement. Sa mère l'avait aménagé confortablement afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle s'était éloignée des affaires de son père trop longtemps et voilà que maintenant il l'a réclamait auprès de lui… Il valait mieux qu'elle s'endorme, une longue année l'attendait : sa mission ne lui laisserait aucun répit elle le savait.  
Elle ne dormit que deux heures, ces deux dernières heures de liberté, après ce soir sa vie serait liée a la leurs. Ses affaires envoyées, elle se dévêtit, le seul moyen de sortir d'ici était d'utiliser la caisse qui permettait de transplaner des objets ou de plonger dans le lac. Il était glacé même en Aout, mais la jeune fille s'y était fait, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans la caisse de toute façon. Elle plongea dans le lac, d'ici deux minutes elle serait à la surface.

Harry sursauta, voilà qu'il rêvait de fille nue maintenant. Enfin, il devait bien l'avouer cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de rêve aussi agréable. Alors pourquoi est ce que sa cicatrice lui faisait aussi mal ?  
Ron était dans le lit d'à coté, perdu dans ses pensées. Voyant que son ami ne dormait plus, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire.  
- Salut vieux, toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars concernant Dumbledore ? C'est normal c'est bientôt la rentrée.  
Harry essaya de lui rendre son sourire, pour rassurer son ami.  
Une difficile année s'annonçait, et Ron en était lui aussi plus que contient.

* * *

Merci.


	2. Rencontre

Merci à Saika Garner pour sa review !!

voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Une rencontre n'est que le commencement d'une séparation."  
Proverbe Japonais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Ron étaient dans une cabine en compagnie de leurs petites amies respectives. Luna était dans les bras de Ron à moitié endormie et celui-ci jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. Quand à Cho, elle était en train de décrire à Harry sa nouvelle robe, achetée spécialement pour la soirée commémorant la mort de Dumbledore. C'était Macgonagall qui avait insisté pour que le bal est lieu, sachant très bien que l'ancien directeur adorait la musique et les bals.

Harry se demandait pourquoi est ce qu'il sortait encore avec Cho. Il était indéniable qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle. Mais l'amour qu'il avait ressentit pour elle au début s'était vite effacé face à la superficialité de la jeune fille. A l'heure ou des gens mourraient sous la main des mangemorts, elle se contentait de se plaindre des coutures de sa styliste. C'était peut être ca, dans le fond, qui poussait Harry à rester prés d'elle. Elle l'éloignait de la triste réalité de sa vie, de la peur, la haine ou la mort et il pouvait à nouveau rire sans se sentir coupable, du moins pendant quelques secondes.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix de fille.  
- Excusez-moi ? Est-ce qu'il y a de la place dans ce compartiment ?  
- Oui, bien sur asseyez vous, répondit Luna.  
Luna. Sa voix douce allait très bien avec sa personnalité. Mince, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient relevés sur sa nuque laissant apparaitre de grands yeux bleus. Luna était plutôt rêveuse, mais elle avait su se montrer forte durant ces dernières épreuves.  
- Merci.

La nouvelle venue, était elle aussi fine. On pouvait discerner sous sa robe de sorcière un corps fin et musclé. Harry se dit qu'elle devait surement être danseuse ou quelque chose du style. Son visage doux et fin était très bien dessiné, et ses yeux noirs regardaient toujours bien droit devant. Harry eut d'ailleurs l'impression qu'ils s'attardèrent sur lui quelque secondes, mais se fut si rapide qu'il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Et puis de toute façon il avait l'habitude qu'on le fixe n'était il pas LE SURVIVANT ?? Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs, « noire comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles… » Pourquoi est ce que ces paroles lui revenaient maintenant et qui les avait prononcé il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'observer, tous ses compagnons faisaient de même. Au bout d'un instant la jeune inconnue s'enveloppa dans sa cape, et tous cessèrent de la fixer.

Elle a du se sentir gênée se dit Harry. Lui aussi avait l'habitude qu'on le dévisage soit pour sa cicatrice, soit pour sa beauté. Son corps s'était musclé ses dernières années grâce au sport notamment. Il avait pris de l'assurance, et fait rectifier sa vue à l'aide de la magie, premier cadeau qu'il s'était offert le jour de ses 17 ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond « … si profond que l'on pourrait presque s'y noyait n'est ce pas ? » Mais d'où sortaient ces phrases …. Il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Ainsi c'est lui Harry Potter le fameux survivant ?? Assis au milieu de ses amis, insouciant alors qu'il était celui qui devait défier et tuer Jedusor. Voilà qui la fit sourire. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la cabine dés qu'ils furent arrivés : il n'était pas encore le temps de se faire remarquer. Elle devait attendre dans une pièce adjacente à la grande salle du château, que la directrice l'appelle. Ce qui se fit plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle entra dans la grande salle et d'un geste retira sa cape. Elle pouvait sentir le regard des autres se poser sur elle. Cela ne l'a dérangeait aucunement : elle en avait l'habitude. Surtout s'ils avaient compris qui elle était. La directrice l'avait déjà présentée avant qu'elle ne rentre. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit repartie dans une des maisons.

- Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, je vous prie de vous approcher du choipeau magique pour qu'il puisse …  
Mais celle-ci ne put finir sa phrase, en effet alors que le choipeau était éloigné d'Hermione d'environ 3 mètres, celui-ci hurla :  
- SERPENTARD !!  
Il est intelligent se dit Hermione. Elle s'assit à la table des serpentards sans un mot. Tous gardèrent le silence jusqu'a ce que la directrice ne leur demande de passer à table.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour comprendre :  
- Ron ?? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?? Et c'est qui cette fille ?? Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?? Et pourquoi tout le monde chuchote ??  
- Hum… Harry t'as vu son nom Granger ??  
- Oui et alors ??  
- Et bien euh … comment te dire … c'est pas un nom très rependu dans le monde des sorciers, il n'y a carrément aucun Granger dans notre monde … sauf …  
- Quoi ? C'est une moldue et alors ??  
- Nan Harry tu comprends pas, la seule Granger qui existe c'est Emilie Granger une sorcière avec des grands pouvoirs … et elle a épousé tu- sais- qui !  
- QUOI ??  
- Chuttttttttttt….. Pas si fort Harry on pourrait t'entendre… et ils ont eu une fille, le fait est qu'une fois que tu-sais-qui a disparu on en a jamais plus entendu parler.  
- Et pourquoi moi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ??  
- La vie de tu-sais-qui n'est pas quelque chose dont les gens aiment parler... tu ferais mieux de manger on en reparlera plus tard. Seuls.  
Harry se tut, plusieurs personnes le regardaient il le sentait mais une seule était en train de l'ignorer superbement: Granger. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait s'agir d'une moldue normale après tout ce nom n'était pas rare a Londres … oui mais si … NON , autant s'enlever ces pensées après la mort de Dumbledore, la nouvelle directrice avait accru la sécurité de l'école. Elle ne permettrait quand même pas …

Les serpentards comprirent directement, elle n'en attendait pas moins de leur part. Elle mangea peu, mais observa énormément. Puis la directrice leur pria de rejoindre rapidement leurs salles communes respectives. Les serpentards lui avaient attribué une garde rapproché dont elle avait retenus quelques noms : Malefoy, Goyle, Zabini … comme si elle avait besoin de gardes… idiots !!  
Elle sortit de la salle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un et en levant les yeux, remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Excuse-moi, je désire passer.  
- Hum…. Oui. Le jeune homme semblait en proie a un combat interne dont elle prenait plaisir à observer … Tu es … Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es la fille de Voldemort ??  
Un murmure se répandit dans la foule.  
- Et en quoi ca te regarde ? Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à une remarque aussi directe.  
- Ca me regarde justement, car je suis ….  
- …. Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas se mêler de l'histoire des autres mais si cela peut t'aider a mieux dormir sache que … elle s'approcha de lui doucement et murmura …. Oui je suis la fille de Tom. Elle lui adressa un autre sourire en coin, un sourire ironique, fière, hautain, en bref un sourire « jedusorien ». Les seuls que l'ont sache faire dans cette famille...  
Et sans même le regarder elle sortit de la salle. Le voilà en garde, mais elle avait besoin de plus en savoir sur lui avant de pouvoir agir ou de lui dire quoi que se soit. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte voir sa réaction.

* * *

Merci.


	3. Menace ou pas

hello, voici la suite. ;)

Pour être choqué, il était choqué et encore le mot était faible

Pour être choqué, il était choqué et encore le mot était faible. Face à lui il avait une Luna songeuse, un Ron perplexe, une Cho indifférente, un Neville rageur et une Gini inquiète. Ces amis se faisaient du souci, et il y avait de quoi après tout elle l'avait bel et bien avoué, la fille de Voldemort était ici !! Mais alors que faire … et si elle mentait. Après tout il n'aurait pas du lui demander comme ca !! Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, il voulait juste la surprendre et voir sa réaction et voilà que c'était l'inverse qui venait de se produire… trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Il devait parler à la directrice, d'un bon il se releva et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Hey Harry ou vas-tu ? lui demanda Ron

-Voir Macgonagall elle doit avoir des réponses.

-Oui, mais fait attention lui répliqua il. C'était plus un ordre qu'une recommandation.

Son ami avait toujours été prudent, « fais attention » était sans aucun doute sa phrase préféré.

-Oh Harry !! On se retrouve quelque part après ?? hurla Cho en le voyant partir.

-Nan… pas aujourd'hui, plus tard ok ?

Comme s'il avait besoin de ca maintenant.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir totalement invisible et songeur.

* * *

La salle commune ne lui convenait pas, trop sombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire aux cachots alors qu'elle avait vécut toute sa vie dans une grotte. Rien avoir. Chez elle, il y avait plus de lumières. Chez moi, voilà des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Et qu'est ce qu'un chez soi d'abord ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des questions si peu importantes. Elle entreprit d'étudier son voisin. Il portait la marque des Mangemorts et son esprit ne contenait que crainte, terreur, et terreur. Elle pouvait y entrer aussi facilement que dans celui d'un animal tant Malefoy semblait préoccupé. Jedusor le terrifiait c'était évident et apparemment elle aussi le terrifiait. C'était donc comme ca qu'il avait réussit à avoir une armée de fidèles ? Par la peur ? Idiot. Mais le malade psychopathe qu'était Jedusor ne l'avait pas compris : premier point faible. Tous étaient dans leurs lits, il ne restait que Malefoy prés d'elle. Elle finit par rompre le silence.

-Je t'appellerais Drago ca ira plus vite ok ?

-Oui princesse.

-Et tu éviteras de m'appeler princesse si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, Hermione ca ira.

-Oui.

-Tant que tu me seras fidèle tes parents n'auront rien à craindre de « l'autre ». Je n'aime pas utiliser ses méthodes mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux avoir confiance en personne ici, c'est le seul moyen de m'assurer de ta fidélité.

-Oui.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de métrisait sa voix mais gardait les yeux résolument baissés. Un vrai robot, quoiqu'avec un père comme Lucius, son fils ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était un robot invention de ces « immondes sang de bourbe » !!

-Regarde-moi quand tu me parles, regarde-moi toujours droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Il ne la trahirait pas, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux tout comme dans son esprit, la peur l'en empêchera. Toujours aussi idiot, ce concept de crainte … mais pour une fois elle en tirait avantage.

-Bien, ceci mis au point je sors, mais je te préviens nul ne doit être au courant de mes faits et gestes. Si tu le répètes, le murmures, le penses ou quoique soit d'autre je te tues aussi facilement que je tuerais une mouche, et si tu joues le double espion pour « l'autre », non seulement il ne te croira pas mais en plus je n'aurais pas à te le faire payer car il se débarrassera de toi et ta famille tout seul. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui.

Voilà qu'elle se mettait aux menaces … de mieux en mieux … les gènes Jedusor, sans doute …

Elle sorti, sans un regard de plus. Elle murmura « invisible », et se retrouva dans le couloir, une inspection des lieux s'imposait. Surtout si elle voulait en faire son nouveau terrain de jeu !!

* * *

Quand Harry arriva au bureau de la directrice, il était tard. Néanmoins comme il s'y attendait elle était en train de travailler.

-Madame ? Je dois vous parler de ….

-… la fille de Jedusor peut être ?? Murmura le tableau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur ?? Que faites-vous ici ?? Et comment savez…

-Tu crois peut être que ma place n'est pas ici ?? J'avoue que j'aurai préféré avoir mon tableau au musée du sorbet mais je me suis dit que je serais plus utiles ici ? lui répliqua-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Oui. Harry était ravi de voir que Dumbledore avait toujours ce sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, même la mort n'avez su le lui enlever.

-Harry je sais que ca doit te faire un choc, mais bien qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort, elle est de notre coté.

-Elle est quoi ? Comment pouvez vous croire que sa propre fille, j'attends des explications claires. Les non il est trop jeune et autre ont causé la mort de trop de personnes qui m'étaient chères. Il s'emportait c'est vrai, mais il devait savoir.

-Oui vous avez sans doute raison soupira la directrice après un bref regard à au portrait de l'ancien directeur. Il ya de cela 17 ans tu-sais-qui a épousé une sorcière très puissante du nom de Granger, d'origine française elle ne savait rien sur ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné, et devant tant de puissance, tu-sais-qui a sans doute cru qu'il s'agissait d'une pur-sang, de cette union est née Hermione. Une fois son règne tombé les journalistes se sont mis à faire des recherches sur la femme de tu-sais-qui et on découvert qu'elle était d'origine moldue. C'est alors qu'elle a fuit avec sa fille. De la vie d'Hermione, nous n'en savons pas plus, sauf qu'il y a de cela trois mois, son père est entré en contact avec elle, pour l'enrôler dans son armée, mais elle avait déjà prêté allégeance a Dumbledore avant. De plus, puisque nous avons perdu le professeur Rogue, nous ne pouvions pas nous passer d'un espion. Et le jeune Malefoy est bien trop fragile pour ce rôle, le fait qu'il est refusé de tué Dumbledore l'année dernière le prouve. D'ailleurs la sécurité du jeune homme n'a été permise uniquement grâce a Mademoiselle Granger. Elle est donc notre unique agent double. Pourtant au vu de l'échec « Rogue », il nous faudra être plus que vigilant cette fois.

-C'est tout ?? Harry était bouche bée.

-Oui, c'est tout, c'est tout ce que nous savons. La directrice t'as tout expliqué, si on veut en savoir plus Harry c'est a toi de jouer et de découvrir ses objectifs, rajouta Dumbledore. C'est une fille très secrète qui a subit enormement de choses dans sa courte vie tout comme toi d'ailleurs … sa voix semblait presque se perdre en un murmure tant il en semblait désolé. Cependant il se reprit vite et ajouta : Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais j'ai confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Le ton était violent … Dumbledore et sa confiance … c'était certainement ce qui les conduira tous a la mort ….

- Et bien j'ai mes raisons Harry. Sa vois était sans appel. Il ne dirait rien de plus.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir Harry, coupa la directrice. L'école a beau être l'endroit le plus sur du monde, il n'en est pas moins dangereux de se promener seul la nuit….

-…. Oui tu risque de tomber sur Miss. Teigne, rajouta Dumbledore amusé.

-Oui. Bonne nuit, répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Il sortit encore plus troublé encore qu'il ne l'était en entrant. Ainsi donc c'était vrai, elle était bien sa fille, voilà qui lui compliquait les choses.

* * *

L'école était intéressante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle avait déjà fait des repérages qui pourraient lui servir en temps utile. Le soleil allait se lever, elle ferait donc mieux de monter prendre une douche et se changer. C'est alors qu'elle percuta quelque chose, pourtant elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle et si … elle ne bougea plus et sortit sa baguette. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un d'invisible elle en était sur. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

-Deux fois dans la même journée, tu dois beaucoup m'aimer Potter !!

-Comment …

Elle le vit retirer sa cape. Alors c'était ça, pendant un bref instant elle avait cru qu'il possédait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. C'était impossible … personne ne peut… elle pensa « visible » et repris sa forme normale.

-Comment as-tu ?? Ou est ta cape ??

Ah oui c'est vrai la cape… Elle pensa « cape » et une cape apparut dans la main caché derrière son dos, elle l'a montra à Harry. Il semblait sortir du bureau de la directrice, elle avait donc surement du tout lui raconter à l'heure qu'il est. Autant être sur ses gardes … le moment n'était pas encore venu. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il semblait s'être remis de son choc, sa baguette pointé sur elle.

-Tu te trompes ! S'exclama t il.

-Pardon ? lui demanda t elle surprise.De quoi parlait il au juste ??

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te suis rentré deux fois dedans mais toi.

-Moui… c'est surement parce que je suis attiré par le grand HARRY POTTER !!

-Flatté miss HERMIONE GRANGER.

- Je vois que tu as retenu mon nom c'est bien, et mon prenom aussi !! Chapeau !

-Je retiens toujours le nom des mes potentiels ennemis.

-Devrais-je avoir peur ?

-Devrais-je te faire confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir Harry, le danger n'est jamais loin.

-T'inquiet' Miss Teigne n'est pas dans le coin, répondit il avant de remettre sa cape et de repartir.

Voilà quelqu'un de particulier, pas étonnant qu'Il est décidé de le choisir comme adversaire, autant être prudente. Ce garçon lui tapait sur le système … Miss Teigne … vraiment !?

Drôle de soirée, drôle de fille, drôle de rentrée … une pensé s'imposait a son esprit : je suis fatigué, une douche s'impose mais une chose est sur je dois être prudent… qu'est ce qu'elle me tape sur le système… que l'on soit dans le même camp ou pas j'aurai du mal à la supporter…


	4. Questions ou reponses ?

Quand Harry arriva au bureau de la directrice, il était tard. Néanmoins comme il s'y attendait elle était en train de travailler.

-Madame ? Je dois vous parler de ….

-… la fille de Jedusor peut être ?? Murmura le tableau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur ?? Que faites-vous ici ?? Et comment savez…

-Tu crois peut être que ma place n'est pas ici ?? J'avoue que j'aurai préféré avoir mon tableau au musée du sorbet mais je me suis dit que je serais plus utiles ici ? lui répliqua-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Oui. Harry était ravi de voir que Dumbledore avait toujours ce sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, même la mort n'avait su le lui enlever.

-Harry je sais que ca doit te faire un choc, mais bien qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort, elle est de notre coté.

-Elle est quoi ? Comment pouvez vous croire que sa propre fille, j'attends des explications claires. Les non il est trop jeune et autre ont causé la mort de trop de personnes qui m'étaient chères. Il s'emportait c'est vrai, mais il devait savoir.

-Oui vous avez sans doute raison soupira la directrice après un bref regard au portrait de l'ancien directeur. Il y a de cela 17 ans tu-sais-qui a épousé une sorcière très puissante du nom de Granger, d'origine française elle ne savait rien sur ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné, et devant tant de puissance, tu-sais-qui a sans doute cru qu'il s'agissait d'une pur-sang, de cette union est née Hermione. Une fois son règne tombé les journalistes se sont mis à faire des recherches sur la femme de tu-sais-qui et on découvert qu'elle était d'origine moldue. C'est alors qu'elle a fuit avec sa fille. De la vie d'Hermione, nous n'en savons pas plus, sauf qu'il y a de cela trois mois, son père est entré en contact avec elle, pour l'enrôler dans son armée, mais elle avait déjà prêté allégeance à Dumbledore avant. De plus, puisque nous avons perdu le professeur Rogue, nous ne pouvions pas nous passer d'un espion. Et le jeune Malefoy est bien trop fragile pour ce rôle, le fait qu'il ait refusé de tué Dumbledore l'année dernière le prouve. D'ailleurs la sécurité du jeune homme n'a été permise uniquement grâce à Mademoiselle Granger. Elle est donc notre unique agent double. Pourtant au vu de l'échec « Rogue », il nous faudra être plus que vigilant cette fois.

-C'est tout ?? Harry était bouche bée.

-Oui, c'est tout, c'est tout ce que nous savons. La directrice t'a tout expliqué, si on veut en savoir plus Harry c'est a toi de jouer et de découvrir ses objectifs, rajouta Dumbledore. C'est une fille très secrète qui a subit énormément de choses dans sa courte vie tout comme toi d'ailleurs … sa voix semblait presque se perdre en un murmure tant il en semblait désolé. Cependant il se reprit vite et ajouta : Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais j'ai confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Le ton était violent … Dumbledore et sa confiance … c'était certainement ce qui les conduira tous à la mort ….

- Et bien j'ai mes raisons Harry. Sa voix était sans appel. Il ne dirait rien de plus.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir Harry, coupa la directrice. L'école a beau être l'endroit le plus sur du monde, il n'en est pas moins dangereux de se promener seul la nuit….

-…. Oui tu risques de tomber sur Miss. Teigne, rajouta Dumbledore amusé.

-Oui. Bonne nuit, répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Il sortit encore plus troublé encore qu'il ne l'était en entrant. Ainsi donc c'était vrai, elle était bien sa fille, voilà qui lui compliquait les choses.

L'école était intéressante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle avait déjà fait des repérages qui pourraient lui servir en temps utile. Le soleil allait se lever, elle ferait donc mieux de monter prendre une douche et se changer. C'est alors qu'elle percuta quelque chose, pourtant elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle et si … elle ne bougea plus et sortit sa baguette. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un d'invisible elle en était sur. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

-Deux fois dans la même journée, tu dois beaucoup m'aimer Potter !!

-Comment …

Elle le vit retirer sa cape. Alors c'était ça, pendant un bref instant elle avait cru qu'il possédait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. C'était impossible … personne ne peut… elle pensa « visible » et reprit sa forme normale.

-Comment as-tu ?? Ou est ta cape ??

Ah oui c'est vrai la cape… Elle pensa « cape » et une cape apparut dans la main caché derrière son dos, elle l'a montra à Harry. Il semblait sortir du bureau de la directrice, elle avait donc surement du tout lui raconter à l'heure qu'il est. Autant être sur ses gardes … le moment n'était pas encore venu. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il semblait s'être remis de son choc, sa baguette pointé sur elle.

-Tu te trompes ! S'exclama t il.

-Pardon ? lui demanda t elle surprise. De quoi parlait il au juste ??

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te suis rentré deux fois dedans mais toi.

-Moui… c'est surement parce que je suis attiré par le grand HARRY POTTER !!

-Flatté miss HERMIONE GRANGER.

- Je vois que tu as retenu mon nom c'est bien, et mon prénom aussi !! Chapeau !

-Je retiens toujours le nom des mes potentiels ennemis.

-Devrais-je avoir peur ?

-Devrais-je te faire confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir Harry, le danger n'est jamais loin.

-T'inquiet' Miss Teigne n'est pas dans le coin, répondit il avant de remettre sa cape et de repartir.

Voilà quelqu'un de particulier, pas étonnant qu'il est décidé de le choisir comme adversaire, autant être prudente. Ce garçon lui tapait sur le système … Miss Teigne … vraiment !?

Drôle de soirée, drôle de fille, drôle de rentrée … une pensé s'imposait a son esprit : je suis fatigué, une douche s'impose mais une chose est sur je dois être prudent… qu'est ce qu'elle me tape sur le système… que l'on soit dans le même camp ou pas j'aurai du mal à la supporter…

Ness


	5. Duel

_Hello, voici la suite. merci à Viviane ( merci du compliment, en esperant que la suite te plaise aussi.) et à Lone Wolf ( hermione risque de surprendre tout le monde ... lol) _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione aimait le contact de l'eau froide contre sa peau. Elle mit donc plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dans sa douche. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se parfuma et se regarda dans la glace. Les gens qu'elles avaient croisés n'avaient jamais su quoi penser d'elle et plus que jamais c'était l'impression qu'elle voulait donner aujourd'hui. Elle sortit, elle n'avait pas dormit, mais cela ne la dérangerait pas, elle le savait, elle récupérait ses heures de sommeil plus tard, ce n'était pas important. Drago l'attendait dans la salle commune, il était bien tôt pourtant. C'est bien, il a comprit. Elle prit la peine de lui dire bonjour geste qui le surprit. Elle s'amusait à regarder ses réactions. C'est dingue comment certains humais sont transparents, il n'était même pas besoin d'être sorcier pour lire dans leurs pensées… Il murmura un bonjour à peine audible.

-Tu es prêt ? On sort d'ici.

-Oui, je vous suis.

-Ne me vouvoie pas.

-Mais vous êtes la fille de Lord …

Sans même qu'il sans rende compte il fut projeter contre le mur.

-Ne discute aucun de mes ordres, jamais. Bouges toi, tu n'as pas mal, j'ai amorti le mur, ca a le même effet que si c'était un matelas.

-Oui, merci.

-De rien, tu ne me servirais à rien blessé, tu as donc intérêt à prendre soin de toi. On y va.

Elle partit sans même un regard, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il la suivait, complètement déconcerté. Elle avait eu sur lui, l'effet escompter, il lui serait utile le moment venu. Elle avait misé sur la violence, violence des gestes, violence des mots, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas le temps de l'amadouer. Le temps s'était ce qui lui manquait.

Elle s'attendait à prendre son petit déjeuner dans une salle vide …. Elle se trompait. Potter et ses amis chuchotaient à leurs table rouge et or, et vu leurs regards quand elle rentra, elle comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient au courant. Ainsi il leur faisait confiance… voilà une nouvelle dont elle pourrait se servir plus tard. IL avait toujours dit que la confiance était ce qui fera perdre « les gens biens » mais chose étrange elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ce que sa mère pensait de ça.

* * *

Harry enrageait, de la voir là assise à la table de serpentards en compagnie de Malefoy. Rien que le fait qu'elle traine avec lui était suspicieux… pourtant il paraissait logique qu'en tant qu'espionne elle reste avec lui. Harry ne savait plus quoi pensait, ni d'elle ni de Malefoy. Après tout il disait avoir changé, s'être repentit et rester mangemort juste pour protéger ses parents, rester mangemort uniquement parce qu'il était menacé …

Ron le sortit de ses rêves :

-Apparemment on n'est pas les seuls à venir manger tôt !

Harry sourit, son ami venait juste de remarquer l'ennemi dans la pièce.

-Moui… elle n'a pas du dormir elle aussi ….

Luna le regarda, d'un regard droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton amusée :

-Tu sais Harry je connais une fille qui serait très fâchée de savoir que tu t'intéresse a une autre fille qu'elle, même s'il s'agit de l'ennemi.

-Pffffffff… n'importe quoi !!

-Alors arrêtes de la fixer aussi intensément…

-Oui mais il faut bien que je la surveille !!

-Hum…. Alors entre dans son esprit, grâce à tes cours tu es devenu un bon Legilimens non ?

Harry, se tue, il ne dit rien et regarda Luna d'un air abasourdi. Il n'y avait même pas pensé !!

-Merci Luna.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là !!

-Mais de rien c'est un plaisir que d'aider le survivant !!

-Et moi je sers à quoi ?? S'exclama Ron d'un air vexé.

-Toi ?? Voyons chéri tu es le beau roux que l'on doit protéger des méchants et qui panique pour un rien…

-Je quoi ??

Les deux autres étaient pris d'un tel fou rire, que Ron se mit à rire lui aussi. Sa copine était tout simplement géniale, elle détendait l'atmosphère tout en donnant de bonnes idées…

Certes il avait peur de perdre la vie mais la peur de la perdre elle était encore plus forte.

Harry, sourit une nouvelle fois en les voyant tous les deux se chamailler a nouveau. Oui c'est ce qu'il ferait dés que l'instant viendrait il « visiterait son esprit… »

* * *

-Ils m'énervent.

Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle regarda discrètement vers la table des gryffondors et compris.

-On s'en fout, qu'ils rient s'ils veulent cela les détournera de nous et c'est mieux comme ca crois moi, lacha t elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui mais comment Saint Potter peut être aussi insouciant ?

-Se ne sont pas ses parents qui sont menacés de mort…

-Oui mais quand même ces proches aussi risque la mort, comme par exemple Gin…

-Comme qui ?

-Nan rien …

Elle le fixa des yeux et celui-ci baissa la tète rougissant. Oh par la barbe de Merlin c'était quoi encore ca ?? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser du moins pas aujourd'hui. Elle préféra donc changer de conversation

-Quel est le premier cours ?

-Duel avec le Lupin, répondit Malefoy visiblement soulagé qu'elle ne pose pas d'autres questions.

-Parfait l'heure du premier combat approche.

Et sans un regard pour son compagnon très intrigué, elle se leva, suivit directement par celui-ci.

Au moment de sortir et en passant devant la table des gryffondors, Potter interpella Malefoy.

-Alors Malefoy, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau maitre … c'est bien, parce qu'il faut avouer que faire le chien c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !!

Malefoy s'arrêta alors devant les trois gryffondors pliés de rire.

-Je vois que tu as encore le temps et le courage de rire, c'est bien tu devrais en profiter tant que tu peux.

La salle commençait à se remplir, et les yeux était rivés sur Potter qui s'était levé et marchait vers un Malefoy pas très impressionné. Elle s'interposa à la dernière minute.

-Bouge de là Potter, les gens regardent. C'est vrai que quelqu'un comme toi « le survivant » c'est ca, aime le spectacle, mais moi je préfère la discrétion, dit elle d'un ton détaché.

Harry la regarda un moment interloqué mais se reprit vite et rétorqua :

-Il faudra bien que l'on règle « ca » une fois pour toute, maintenant ou plus tard quelle est la différence ?

-Comment ca « ca »? Je n'ai encore rien fait et si tu parle de Drago sache que tu ne peux pas le toucher sinon tu risques d'avoir affaire a moi !

-Mais c'est que j'ai peur Granger ou devrais-je t'appeler Jedusor ? Apres tout si j'ai réussit à échapper a ton père je ….

-Ne me sous estime jamais Potter ou la dernière chose que tu verras sera un rayon vert ! Sa voix était toujours aussi froide, aussi désinvolte et dangereusement douce mais elle monta le ton d'un cran, histoire d'en finir.

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Prend ca comme tu veux menace, conseil …. Ca m'est égal. D. on y va !!

Elle ne le laissa pas répliquer et sortit laissant un Potter interloqué. Il l'avait atteinte. Il avait dit « ton père… » Rien que l'idée…enfin bref ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Une chose la rassurait : elle n'avait montré aucun sentiment, son esprit était resté fermé, son visage serein, ses mots choisit, sa voix calme. Aucun emportement. Potter n'avait rien vu. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil a Malefoy celui-ci resté muet. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours vide. Et elle se retourna.

-Malefoy ne nous pose plus de problème ok ? Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi qui pourrait nuire a mes projets ou tu risquerais de le regretter … Elle vit le garçon pâlir et se reprit. Ecoute moi bien si tu recommences assure toi au moins de gagner le combat je ne voudrais pas que l'on dise que je reste avec un faible ni que je doive protéger mon propre garde du corps. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui merci … Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Tant mieux.

Elle pensa « pantalon » et se retrouva sous l'œil stupéfait de Drago en pantalon.

- Fais pas cette tête D. Chacun ses secrets non ?? Et puis tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me mesurer au « survivant » en jupe.

-Oui… répondit ce dernier amusé malgré lui. Au fait c'est quoi ca D ?

-D, Dray, Drago … faut varier un peu quoi… le temps que tu te reconnais ca va non ?

-Ah bon.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il retenait un rire, tant mieux se dit-elle, elle ne tenait pas vraiment a ce qu'il reste uniquement par peur …

* * *

Harry était enragé. Enragé qu'elle puisse le menacé d'un air hautain, enragé qu'elle se soit moqué de lui, enragé qu'elle n'ait eu aucune réaction et enragé parce qu'il ne lui était même pas venu a l'idée de pénétrer son esprit … et se fut dans cette attitude enragée (oui vous l'avez compris) qu'il entendit prononçait son nom.

-Pardon prof …

-Allons Potter ne me dis pas que tu as peur !!

Il se retourna et vit Granger debout face à lui la baguette levée entouré de serpentards morts de rire.

Il comprit alors le premier combat les opposait tous les deux. Tant mieux se dit il. Il s'inclina lentement et elle fit de même puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent. Mais avant même qu'il puisse lever sa baguette il se retrouva suspendu en l'air avant de finir contre le mur. Cela avait été violent : elle avait raison il l'avait sous estimé : elle maitrisait à la perfection les sortilèges informulés. Un regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne, il y avait bien plus en jeu qu'un simple combat…

* * *

Elle l'entendit murmurer Expelliarmus, elle sourit intérieurement (si si, c'est possible…). Il ne prenait pas encore ce combat assez au sérieux. Une simple pensée et celui-ci se retrouva le nez ensanglanté. Elle devait le pousser à bout, pour savoir ce qu'il valait vraiment et à quoi s'en tenir, sans pour autant le tuer, se serait fâcheux pour la suite de son plan.

-Alors Potter on prétend vouloir débarrasser le monde du grand méchant mais on ne peut pas battre une fille, enfin quand je dis battre …. Et fait attention t'as faillit me scalper … je tiens a mes cheveux quand même !! Enfin bref je m'attendais à mieux à je ne sais pas moi une égratignure mais nan rien, nada !!

* * *

Harry commençait à s'emporter les sorts qu'ils lancés étaient de plus en plus violent mais il ne semblait pas l'atteindre, elle les évitait aussi facilement que si c'était Neville leur auteur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait en dire de même pour lui, son corps était recouvert de sang. Ce n'était pas profond certes et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle Lupin ne disait rien, mais le visage de ses amis étaient très crispés et ils se retenaient de justesse d'agir. Il devait gagner, hors de question qu'elle gagne. De plus elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses sarcasmes applaudit par les serpentards qui se délectaient du spectacle… il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'entendit hurler

Confringo sur elle.

* * *

Il était a bout de nerfs elle le voyait, quand soudain elle fut projeté sur le mur, et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur, il avait essayé de l'exploser !! Elle se releva mais il fut plus rapide et elle se retrouva à terre, la baguette plus loin. Au moment même ou elle réussit à récupérer sa baguette elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et son corps trembler. Ils lancèrent alors le même sort et furent projet contre le même mur, en même temps. Mais elle ne perdit pas ses reflexes. Elle pensa « protège » et se retrouva contre le mur puis reçu d'un coup brusque son opposant. Elle vit accourir Lupin qui hurlait que le combat était finit et Drago plus pale que d'habitude. Il l'aida à se relever, elle se rendit compte que son dos était ensanglanté tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs … mais elle survivrait, elle avait vu pire.

-POTTER, GRANGER à l'infirmerie tout de suite !!

Elle avait amorti sa chute, il en mettrait sa main coupé. Pourquoi ? Certes cela fut fait de manière discrète, tous pouvaient croire que ce n'était pas prémédité pourtant … Il l'entendit dans le lit d'a coté, des gémissements a peine audible. Sa tête tout comme son dos était touché, cela devait faire extrêmement mal…

-Vous passerez la nuit ici, affirma Mme Pomfresh

Mais de ca, il n'en été hors de question. Elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait rester ici. Et il fallait trouver un moyen au plus vite. Moyen trouvé par Malefoy. Elle l'entendit tousser derrière le rideau.

- Hermione la directrice te demande, et elle veut que tu passes la nuit dans son bureau.

- QUOI ?? HORS DE QUESTION, ELLE A FAILLIT Y PASSER QUELLE INCONSCIENCE !! hurla Mme Pomfresh en se précipitant vers la sortie …

Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, se rhabilla et écarta les rideaux.

-Merci. D.

Celui-ci bien que surpris semblait flatté. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rougir, décidemment le petit Malefoy ne ressemblait pas à son père. Ils marchèrent vers la sortie quand ils entendirent :

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé Granger ?

Il était moins bête qu'elle le croyait finalement…

-Ce n'était pas ton heure, tout simplement, si je tue maintenant, tout cela n'aura plus de sens.

-De quoi tu parles bon sang ?

-De la prophétie voyons… lacha t elle d'un ton exaspéré et evident.

Elle se retourna, et le regarda, il était plus blême que Drago ce qui constituait un exploit … elle ne s'était donc pas trompée, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Et elle sortit, sans faire attention aux cris de Potter qui hurlait son prénom. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle était fatiguée.

* * *

COMMENT SAVAIT T ELLE ??

Telle était la question. Il me tuera ou je le tuerais… oui mais seul lui avait lu la prophétie et il l'avait détruite directement après alors comment ….


	6. Sommeil dangereux

_Hello. c remoi lol bonne lecture ( et merci a brian pour ta review )._

* * *

Elle était fatiguée. Drago la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit sans un mot. Elle s'allongea, Drago se ferait surement punir par son audace : il avait mentit. Jamais la directrice ne lui avait demandé quoique se soit. Elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant le jeune Malefoy.

Hermione n'irait donc pas aux autres cours de la journée et cela lui était égale, après tout la directrice savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas là pour passer des exams !! A quoi bon avoir diplôme si vous n'avez plus la vie ? Et justement elle n'était pas sure de vivre jusqu'à l'été prochain …

Potter l'intriguait de plus en plus. Pour commencer il l'avait appelé par son prénom ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point, ensuite il avait compris qu'elle l'avait protégé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et pour finir, il semblait croire qu'il était le seul à savoir la prophétie. Quel manque de bon sens !! L'autre était bien sur au courant de la prophétie sinon il n'aurait pas choisit Potter comme adversaire, Dumbledore et Harry l'avait lu. Celui qui l'avait faite la connaissait aussi. A partir de là il était évident que ce n'était plus un secret alors pourquoi Potter était il aussi surprit ? Quelqu'un aurait pu lui dire, ou elle aurait pu tomber dessus elle aussi de la même manière que lui … à moins qu'il est cru qu'elle parlait de l'autre prophétie …. Décidément elle aurait plus de travail que prévu ….

* * *

Potter bouillait. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à ses amis, puisque les cours avaient repris et il ne pouvait pas non plus se calmer tout seul. A force il finit par se fatiguer et s'endormit.

Elle était là, avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui ressemblait énormément. Oui mais voilà, la jeune fille en face de lui semblait différente de la Granger qu'il connaissait. Pour commencer, elle était vêtue d'une robe très légère rouge, d'escarpins blanc et surtout elle semblait comment dire … heureuse. Elle et la femme d'à coté riaient aux éclats en sirotant leur jus dans une terrasse d'un café. Harry était surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger rire auparavant mais il devait avouer que cela n'avait rien de déplaisant. Son rire était pur et cristallin, joyeux et communicatif. Les jeunes hommes qui passaient ne pouvaient d'ailleurs s'empêcher de se retourner vers la jolie demoiselle. Mais lui, que faisait-il là ?? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Une femme avait pointé sa baguette sur Granger. Cette femme, il l'a reconnut immédiatement il s'agissait de Bellatrix, et sur son visage il pouvait lire la même haine que le jour ou elle avait tué Sirius. Le sort était parti trop vite, et avant même de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient, la femme qui accompagnait Granger s'écroula morte. Granger, hurla et se retourna pour voir Bellatrix disparaitre, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire …

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Il venait d'entrer dans son rêve. Il avait tout vu !! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, elle fermait toujours son esprit avant de s'endormir… mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait pas fait, la fatigue sans doute : idiote. C'était la première et dernière fois que ca lui arrivait, elle se le jura. De toute façon il allait lui payer cette intrusion …

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulé, et Harry n'avait pas adressé la parole à Granger depuis. Elle se débrouillait pour l'ignorer totalement. Pour commencer Malefoy la suivait partout, et celui ci ne répliquait plus à aucune pique des gryffondors à la plus grande horreur de Ron, qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Ensuite à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher il se retrouvait entouré d'une horde de serpentards et se retrouvait obliger de faire demi tour. Enfin, il avait beau la fixer du regard, elle ne réagissait pas, finit les yeux noirs qui lançait des éclairs, non mademoiselle l'ignorait superbement. Tout ceci mettait mal à l'aise Harry, et ne lui laisser envisager rien de bon …

* * *

Le deuxième cours de défense avait commencé, et comme elle s'y était attendue elle se retrouvait face à Potter. Lupin avait sortit comme excuse, que Potter devait s'entrainer et qu'elle était la plus apte à lui donner des cours particuliers, ils seraient donc dorénavant adversaire à chaque cours. Elle se retourna vers Potter et lui demanda sans ménagement de se préparer.

- Il semblerait que tu parviennes à t'infiltrer dans l'esprit des gens voyons voir si tu parviens à m'empêcher de rentrer dans le tien, murmura t elle, de manière à ce que seul lui entende.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire ca ?

- Et bien parce que Monsieur à la prétention de livrer bataille à un certain mage noir qui est entre autre très doué pour entrer dans l'esprit des gens …

- Oui mais j'ai déjà eu des cours …

- Et bien alors voyons voir le résultat ! et sans lui donner le temps de répliquer elle pensa « Potter » et entra dans son esprit

Lui ayant son premier baiser avec une fille blonde, il était d'ailleurs tellement gêné que son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle en train de plonger dans le lac nue !! QUOI ?? C'était quoi ce délire !!

Lui, couché sur sa copine Cho totalement nue, qui gloussait.

Stop elle en avait assez vu !! Elle sortit de l'esprit de Potter d'une simple pensée et celui-ci fut projeter en arrière. Lupin arriva en courant.

- Alors ? Demanda t il anxieux en voyant la jeune fille muette.

- Et bien Potter est un pervers qui ne sait pas fermer son esprit.

Lupin sourit et rejoignit ses autres élèves en pansant que de longues heures de travail attendaient ces deux là.

* * *

Harry ne s'en remettait pas. Il était rouge. Ils étaient quittes maintenant non ? Mais le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait lui fit comprendre que non. Fermer son esprit, fermer son esprit … il n'y arrivait pas. Elle était là.

Lui dans un berceau, sa mère le protégeant, un cri et puis une baguette se tournant vers lui.

Voldemort. « Alors petit c'est toi, qui est censé me tuer ?? Hum … si fragile que pourrais-tu me faire ? Tes yeux sont verts, d'un vert si profond que l'on pourrait s'y noyer n'est ce pas ?? C'est amusant, ma fille à les yeux noirs, noir comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles … et tu finiras surement par t'y noyer toi aussi … car crois moi j'ai pris mes précautions … si tu me survis elle te tuera !! »

Ce fut elle qui sortit de son corps, elle était aussi pale que lui. Pendant un moment ils restèrent sans bouger, à s'observer en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détourna, ramassa sa cape et sortit sans un mot, sans un regard.

* * *

Ok, c'était quoi ce délire. IL l'avait programmé comme un machine à tuer c'est ca ? Ok si j'y arrive pas je t'envoies ma fille. Il avait ainsi scellé son destin à elle comme celui de Potter.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit se fut Harry qui ignora Granger. Quoique celle-ci n'était apparemment pas plus disposée que lui à discuter. Entre les cours, les devoirs, et la mission confiée par Dumbledore il avait du mal à gérer. En effet peu avant la mort de celui-ci ils avaient tous les deux découvert le moyen de tuer leur ennemi. Ils avaient ainsi déniché une autre prophétie. Si l'ancien directeur n'avait pas voulu qu'il la lise par lui-même, il le lui avait néanmoins lu celle-ci en ignorant volontairement la partie avec le nom de son émetteur. Harry l'avait alors apprise par cœur.

_« Son sang, sa chair et son pouvoir tu mélangeras._

_Au pouvoir de toi l'élu tu l'associeras,_

_Ainsi qu'a la force du fer, de cuivre, de l'or et de l'étain_

_La nuit de la pleine lune d'un mois de juin_

_Tu passeras à l'action_

_Sans état d'âme AVA KEDAVRA tu prononceras_

_Sans te poser de question, sans la moindre hésitation_

_Ton ennemi tu tueras. »_

Harry n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas agir jusqu'au mois de juin le mettait hors de lui. Heureusement le nouveau ministre de la magie bien qu'idiot du moins selon Harry, veillait a la protection de son pays, ce qui limitait le nombre de meurtres. Mais la question était de savoir pour combien de temps encore résistera t il ?

De plus comment se procurer le sang, la chair et le pouvoir de Voldemort ?? Et à quoi faisait référence l'allusion aux quatre métaux car Harry savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, mais que diable voulait elle dire ?? Harry maudissait ces satanées diseuses de prophéties et le fait qu'elle n'y ajoutait aucun mode d'emploi….

Décidément Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à Granger ….

* * *

…. Et ca tombait bien parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas non plus le temps de penser à Potter !!

Tout d'abord il y avait les cours, mais Dieu merci sa mère lui avait donné une éducation plus que complète si bien qu'elle se retrouvait avec un niveau bien plus supérieur que celui d'un élève de septième année, à la grande surprise des élèves et surtout des professeurs. Avoir la réponse a tout, sans jamais ouvrir un livre ou aller a la bibliothèque était plus que déroutant pour ces derniers, mais Hermione avait l'habitude de susciter ce genre de sentiments chez les autres. Les devoirs elle les expédiait vite fait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un Optimal. Mais le souci, c'était que malheureusement Drago n'avait pas les mêmes facultés ce qui faisait que lui devait bosser, et donc elle ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur lui pour ses missions.

Missions qui étaient par ailleurs la vraie source de tracas pour elle. Ce coté plus sombre, elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne soit au courant, même pas Drago, elle se contentait de lui demander le minimum et donc par là de lui raconter le stricte nécessaire … elle ne faisait pas confiance, la confiance était destinée au faibles. Chaque soir, elle sortait, rentrant le plus souvent couverte de sang.

* * *

Troisième semaine. Troisième cours. Troisième duel. Il était l'heure du déjeuner et Harry n'avait que ca en tête. Il écoutait encore moins que d'habitude les jérémiades de sa petite amie, et n'arrivait pas non plus à manger tant son estomac était nouer. Ridicule. De quoi avait t il tant peur ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas une belle jeune fille s'avancer vers lui. Elle portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte et argent, le tout sans cape et sans robe de sorcier, et arborait au coin des lèvres un sourire cynique.

- Dis moi Potter serais tu entrain de rêver de moi par hasard ? Le questionna Granger, car c'était bien d'elle dont il s'agissait, ou bien alors tu fais semblant de ne pas entendre les gloussements de ta copine, c'est marrant je croyais que seuls les poules pouvaient glousser comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours !!

Harry déglutit sa salive avec difficulté, comment faisait cette fille pour l'énerver a ce point ?? Il préféra ne pas relever les remarques et répondit en faignant très mal d'ailleurs l'indifférence. D'ailleurs Cho semblait ne pas avoir compris la critique et il préférait changer de sujet avant que le cerveau de sa petite amie ne se remette en marche.

- Que veux-tu Granger ?

-Je viens te chercher pour ton cours il aura lieu dans une autre salle. On y va tout de suite d'ailleurs. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre se retourna et sortit de la grande salle. Harry avec un geste d'excuse pour ses amis courut derrière elle et se mit à lui crier dessus.

- Pourquoi doit-on être dans une autre salle ?

- Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer je te l'ai déjà dit. Bien c'est ici entrons.

La salle était grande et vide. Il s'entrainèrent pendant deux heures, sans s'adresser la parole, Harry ayant décidé de l'ignorer totalement. Au bout de deux heures, elle sortit sans un mot le laissant seul dans la salle.

* * *

Il apprenait vite. Elle en était presque surprise. Tant mieux. Ainsi le vieux fou qu'était Dumbledore n'avait pas exagéré, il était doué. Il fermait de plus en plus son esprit et la dernière fois il avait presque réussit à le fermer totalement. Elle n'y avait par ailleurs rien vu d'intéressant : des souvenirs de familles, d'amitié, de joie, la mort de proches … tout ca elle le savait déjà de la bouche du vieux fou qu'était Dumby en personne. Encore un cours et on passera aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut comparable à la suivante, sauf à un détail prés Harry avait rompu avec Cho. En apprenant la nouvelle Luna avait hurlé de joie dans la bibliothèque ce qui leur avait value leurs expulsions et Ron s'était contenté de hocher la tète d'un air désolé :

« Sur qui tu vas lâcher ta pression maintenant ? Prend le comme tu veux mais Cho te permettait au moins de passer des nuits… » Le coup que lui mit sa copine indignée le stoppa net. Harry se contenta d' hausser les épaules.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait le bilan de cette rupture était pour le moins comique. Une crise de larme et de gloussement interminable ( il se prit même a penser que Granger n'avait pas tord seul les poules devraient avoir la faculté de se comporter comme ca. ), une excuse bidon ( « euh.. tu comprends Cho je dois me concentrer sur Voldemort et je ne veux pas que tout cela retombe sur toi … » pour une fois que Voldemort servait a quelque chose de bien) , une crise de fou rire ( bin oui Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir !!), et s'était soldé par une gifle pour Harry (Luna trouvait qu'elle était tout de même mérité).

* * *

La semaine avait était fatigante. Le seul instant de répit avait été la scène de rupture de Potter des plus comiques. Elle avait d'ailleurs du retenir un fou rire car elle était en mode « invisible ». Cela faisait tout de même très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit. 1 an 5 mois et 3 jours pour être exact…

* * *

Le duel suivant se passa de la même manière. Il essayait de fermer son esprit et finit par y arriver complètement au bout d'une heure et demie. Granger poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers lui.

- Enfin !! S'exclama t elle.

Il se contenta de sourire. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et resta là a contempler le ciel orageux. Quand à lui il se prit a contempler … Granger. Hein ?? Granger ??

Bon il fallait l'admettre elle avait une jolie silhouette, de jolies formes de très jolies même, ce qu'il faut là ou il faut … et des traits bien dessinés. Mais stop c'était Granger !! La fille de Voldemort !! Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait chasser ses idées de son esprit et remercia le ciel pour avoir enfin réussit à fermer son esprit… il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, et se pencha a son tour pour voir le paysage. Au bout d'un moment il l'entendit murmurer avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Il va pleuvoir a croire que le ciel est triste lui aussi. Il pleure. »

Harry fut étonné de cette délicatesse mais ne réagit pas, au bout de quelques secondes il vit la pluie qui commençait a tomber doucement sur le château. Il ne sut dire exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi.


	7. Sortie nocturne

_Merci à _

_Lone Wolf pour son msg, (tu verras bien dans la suite...) _

_De plus je tiens à ajouter que j'éai ecrit cette fic' (ma première) il y a bien longteps, ce qui me permet de poster souvent. _

_Voilà bonne lecture. :)_

**" A présent, Harry, sortons dans la nuit noire à la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice, l'aventure"  
Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry était perdu, d'ailleurs il était dans les nuages depuis ce matin. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et ca l'agaçait. Pourquoi diable des qu'il fermait les yeux il ne voyait qu'elle ? Et pourquoi son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand ils étaient ensemble ? Et que voulait elle dire par « le ciel est triste lui aussi ? ». Qu'est ce qui pouvait la rendre triste ? Franchement ? Bon ok, elle avait perdu sa mère … mais lui avait carrément perdu sa mère, son père, son parrain, des amis … Elle l'agaçait… Il n arrivait pas a la comprendre pas plus qu'il ne comprenait en quoi tout ceci le touchait !! Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, mais il n'y trouva pas le sommeil non plus. Quelle heure était-il ? Environ trois heures. Il avait envie de la voir. De quoi ?? N'importe quoi… il ne pouvait quand même pas … oh et puis tant pis après tout ? Il sortit sa carte de maraudeurs et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle devait surement être dans son dortoir…non elle n'y était pas. Ou peut-elle bien être bon sang ?? Il était trois heures du matin !! Son regard parcouru la carte. Quelle fut sa surprise quand enfin il vit apparaitre son nom sur la carte !! Elle était dans la forêt interdite avec la dernière personne avec qui Harry l'aurait imaginé être …

* * *

Le sang commençait à remplir le tonneau, encore un peu plus et elle en aurait finit. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard du centaure qui était en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit. Sa baguette posée sur le bras du centaure, formait un léger tuyau transparent parcouru par le sang rouge vif de celui-ci qui venait se déposer dans le tonneau. Certes elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour ca, mais bon il fallait bien donner le change … déjà que les centaures étaient d'un naturel méfiant … Au bout de cinq minutes elle enleva sa baguette, passa délicatement sa baguette sur le bras dont quelque gouttes de sang perlaient encore et fit disparaitre toute trace. Elle s'inclina légèrement en murmurant merci. Le centaure semblait surpris mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et rejoignit les deux autres centaures qui attendait tout prés et qui avaient eux aussi eut droit au même prélèvement. Après un bref au revoir, elle les vit s'enfoncer vers la forêt interdite. Elle se retourna alors vers le demi-geant qui somnolait contre un énorme chêne derrière elle. Tout doucement elle s'approcha de lui et le réveilla.

- Hagrid ?? Hagrid réveillez vous, on a finit.

-Quoi … hum … oui. Ca y est ? J'en reviens pas que tu es réussit a leur extirper un tonneau entier de sang. Que leur as-tu fait en échange ?

Elle se contenta de sourire, après tout chacun ses secrets. Mais c'est vrai que cela avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui avait fallu de demander gentiment avec tout le respect que sa mère avait pu lui inculquer. Et le coup fatal avait été son sourire, un sourire made in Granger comme disait sa mère, un sourire doux charmeur, déstabilisant et totalement envoutant !! Ils en étaient sidérer. La fille de Voldemort qui demande gentiment, qui s'incline et use de formules de politesse !! Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que dire merci ne coutait rien et apportait beaucoup alors que l'autre lui répétait sans cesse que dire s'il vous plait était une marque de faiblesse. Ridicule.

Hagrid allait soulever le tonneau quand il s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit derrière l'arbre a ta gauche !

Elle soupira.

- Oh ca !! Potter sort de là !!

-Potter sort de là !!

* * *

Bin ca alors comment l'avais t elle grillé ?? Décidément …

Il la vit soupirer. Hagrid se retourna.

-que fais-tu ici ?

-oh rien d'intéressant je me promenais ;

-à 3h du matin ?

Mais le ton railleur de la jeune fille ne le démonta pas.

-Bin oui, chacun ces plaisirs dans la vie, y en a qui aime se promena dans la foret interdite a trois heures du matin et d'autre plonger nu dans les lacs …

-Ouais chacun son truc comme tu dis, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

Son visage était toujours aussi impassible… vraiment elle l'énervait…

-Deux minutes.

-Menteur ca fait au moins 10 minutes que je t'ai repéré.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne me dérangeais pas, et puis je dois avouer que tes réactions m'amusent. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut rentrer maintenant, Hagrid on y va s'il vous plait ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle. Visiblement il n'avait rien compris. Mais une chose était sur avec elle valait mieux pas trop se poser de question alors sans rien dire il prit le tonneau et se mit en route. Les deux autres le suivirent en silence, mais Hagrid avait de longues jambes aussi ce fut sans surprise qu'ils le virent disparaitre au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Potter semblait soucieux.

-Quoi ?

-tu vas faire quoi avec tout ce sang ?

-repeindre ma chambre, ca fait longtemps que je voulais changer la déco.

Ok la réponse était nulle, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Nan, sérieux…

Elle soupira et s'arrêta. Elle le fixa du regard et lui dit

-écoute Potter, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, j'ai pas de compte a te rendre.

Le ton était un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu. Tan pis. Pas le temps de parler, ni de faire attention pour ne pas le vexer.

-oui ca j'ai compris mais bon…. Il soupira et repris la marche, elle le suivit.

-Et t'as pas dormit de la nuit ?

La question l'étonna, en quoi son sommeil le regardai t il ? Et depuis quand s'inquiétait il pour elle.

-nan … je dors pas beaucoup de toute façon.

S'il avait demandé pourquoi elle l'aurai assommé. Ni plus ni moins. Comment lui dire que des qu'elle fermer les yeux c'était pour faire des cauchemars ? Et que le seul moyen de dormir quelques heures en paix était de boire une potion ?

Mais Potter ne répliqua pas, et ils rentrèrent en silence, se séparant a l'entrée du château, toujours sans un mot.

* * *

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, n'était pas attentif en cours, et en plus cette fille occupait toutes ses pensées. Non mais vraiment jamais il n'avait vu de fille aussi intrigante. Le matin elle est fragile et triste face a la pluie, le soir elle sort prélever du sang a des centaures avec toute la gentillesse dont elle est capable et enfin elle se montre sec et distante avec lui à l'aube. Mystérieuse ? Non c'était un euphémisme pour qualifier Granger. Il se retourna, elle avait déjà finit sa potion toute seule, et en plus elle n'était pas en binôme puisque le nombre d'élèves était impair. De toute façon ca l'arrangeait apparemment, apparemment la princesse des serpentards comme ceux-ci la nommé n'était pas très sociables. Contrairement à lui, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée, non Madame se contentait de se limer les ongles !!

* * *

Hermione passa une semaine difficile. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que venir ici serait des vacances mais quand même !! Tous les soirs elle sortait en mission. Elle ne parlait à personne hormis Malefoy. Bizarrement être la fille de « l'autre » jetait un froid. Beaucoup la regardait de travers, certain semblaient la respecter, chez d'autres elle ne lisait que haine à son égard. Mais tous semblait avoir peur d'elle. Dans sa propre maison, on l'ignorait ou plutôt non on la traitait comme un objet précieux : c'est-à-dire hors de portée, intouchable, nul ne la regardait, ne l'approchait ou bien ne lui parlait. De plus, le fait qu'elle « utilise des sorts informulés tout le temps même pour prendre un parchemin. » n'arrangeait rien. S'ils savaient … ils seraient surement encore plus terrorisé … Il ne restait donc que Drago a qui elle parlait, mais ces derniers temps il allait de plus en plus a la bibliothèque… Bizarre. D'ailleurs en y pensant, son attitude était étrange, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs a la table des gryffondors … Tout cela méritait une discussion. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était attachée à ce garçon, un peu comme un petit frère. Il était toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Il était plutôt drôle et ne posait aucune question chose primordial !! Ce qui la faisait sourire, c'était le fait que devant les autres il affichait le masque des Malefoy : distant, cassant, froid, méchant … Alors que le soir il venait dans sa chambre lui ramener des bonbons et y travaillait ou dormait en attendant qu'elle rentre de mission, après quoi il l'aidait à soigner ses blessures et ils mangeaient leurs bonbons, et il lui apprenait des choses sur les mangemorts, leurs noms, leurs habitudes …. Sans jamais poser aucune question.

* * *

On était lundi. Ce qui voulait dire duel !! D'ailleurs il ne lui avait pas parlé de la semaine, sauf pour se disputer ! Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait pourtant …

_FLASHBACK_

**Mardi : cours de métamorphose.**

_-Potter bouge de là c'est ma place !_

_-Pourquoi c'est écrit ou ?_

_-Arrêtes de poser des questions et bouge._

_- C'est demander si gentiment …_

_-T'attends pas à plus de ma part._

_-Non je bouge pas._

_-Mais si voyons la table des cancres c'est à l'arrière._

_-Je bougerais pas._

_-Bon bin alors je m'assois a coté de toi, t'auras qu' a me supporter puisque t'as l'air de pas vouloir me lâcher !!_

_-Pfff .._

_Mais pour tout avouer Harry était pour une raison mystérieuse content du résultat …_

**Mercredi : histoire de la magie ….**

_-franchement qui aurait cru que Napoléon était un sorcier … oh fait vous trouvez pas que Waterloo ca fait nom de piscine ?_

_Fous rires général sauf pour les serpentards évidemment …. Regard glacé de Granger._

_-dis moi monsieur le survivant si t'as le temps de blaguer c'est que t'as déjà trouvé le moyen de vaincre le grand méchant non ?_

_Fous rires des serpentards, silence chez les autres. Y compris Harry._

**Jeudi : cours de potion …**

_-monsieur quand est ce que l'on va apprendre à faire des potions de bonne humeur …Granger en aurait besoin !!_

_-quand t'arrêteras de confondre ta droite de ta gauche Potter … ce qui selon l'état de ta potion risque de ne pas arriver avant quelques siècles …_

_C'était vrai. Il était écrit « mélanger dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre » soit vers la droite !!_

_Mais pourquoi diable ne pouvait il pas s'empêcher de la provoquer ??_

* * *

Quand elle y pensait elle n'avait pas arrêtait de se disputer avec l'autre stupide élu cette semaine !!

**V****endredi : défenses contre les forces du mal.**

_-Granger t'as du mal à parler ? Pourquoi t'utilise pas des sortilèges normaux ?_

_-La raison est simple voyons. Comme ca j'économise ma voix pour toi cher Potter !!_

_-Oh merci …_

_-Pff …_

**Samedi : cours de je sais plus quoi … elle s'en foutait.**

_-encore un optimal Granger ?_

_-oui._

_-Moi aussi j'en ai eut un._

_-Génial ca fait quoi d'avoir une bonne note pour une fois ?_

_-C'est loin d'être mon premier._

_-Oui mais si tu continues de m'agacer se sera ton dernier !!_

_- relax Granger !!_

**Dimanche : bibliothèque … obligé pour que Drago finisse plus vite son devoir.**

-_granger a la bibliothèque !! c'est un signe d'apocalypse ca._

_-Nan c'est le signe que tu devrais te taire._

_-POURQUOI ?_

_-Parce que l'on est dans une bibliothèque …_

Et il n'allait pas lui épargner ses sarcasmes en apprenant la nouvelle de Drago … oui, il n'allait pas apprécier.

* * *


	8. Candeur perdue

_Coucou, entre les maths et la physiques je poste mon chapitre ... bref merci à Lone Wolf pour ta review, ravie que tu continues de lire ma fic' et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Ce chapitre est pour toi._

_Bonne lecture a tous._

_Biz._

_Ne§._

**"Supprimer les traces la moindre trace  
Ce qui reste de candeur  
Un morceau de glace à la place du cœur "  
J'en Rêve Encore de Gérald De Palmas extrait de l'album Marcher Dans Le Sable**

Il mangeait avec Ron quand celui-ci se stoppa net pour s'exclamer :

- Et y a le mini mangemort qui débarque !!

En effet Malefoy venait vers leur table, et lui tendis un bout de parchemin du bout des doigts comme si il le dégoutait et s'éloigna.

Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse a un Ron stupéfait et se mis à lire le parchemin.

« Potter j'ai des choses à faire. Serais surement en retard d'une heure au plus. Même salle. »

Quoi c'est tout ? Elle se moquait de qui ? Pourtant la vielle il lui avait fait passé un mot en cours de métamorphose, lui disant que lundi durant le cours particulier il devait lui parler. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi ? Disons qu'il avait écrit ce mot sans réfléchir. Elle avait alors hoché la tête et s'était remise a lire son livre, laissant un Harry plus que perplexe. L'avait elle fait exprès ?

Malefoy !! Il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte.

Celui-ci pas du tout surpris, soupira et se retourna.

-quoi ?

-comment ca quoi ? pourquoi elle vient pas me le dire elle-même ?

-elle te l'a écrit c'est déjà bien qu'elle daigne te le faire savoir demande pas trop le balafré.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca !! ou est-elle ?

-J'en sais rien ce et puis ce qu'elle fait ne te regarde pas, après tout elle n'a pas de compte à te rendre.

Et il sortit, en ruminant sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il se rassit en rageant contre cette fille.

Harry s'était donc rendu au cours de Lupin avec les autres, mais ne décolérait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il aurait voulut la voir ce matin et passer comme tous les lundis deux heures avec elle. Surement pour pouvoir s'améliorait pour battre Voldemort … oui c'était surement ca… D'ailleurs il n'irait pas à la salle de duel, hors de question de l'attendre la bas. Et puis d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce cours. Non du tout.

9h toujours pas là.

9h05 toujours pas là.

9h10 toujours pas là.

9h15 toujours pas là.

9h 30 touj…

« Monsieur ? Il faut que je sorte c'est urgent je dois aller aux toilettes. »

C'était Malefoy. Il semblait extrêmement pale, et sa voix n'était pas trainante comme d'habitude, mais énergique, pressée … effrayée ?? Harry vit leur professeur hocher la tête et Malefoy sortir en courant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il enfila sa cape (c'était Luna qui lui avait conseillé de toujours l'avoir sur lui … « on sait jamais ») et le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent a la salle sur demande. Et Harry s'y faufila en même temps que le blond.

* * *

C'était pour ce soir.

Drago avait l'air terrorisé. Plus tôt dans la soirée, a l'heure du repas, elle lui avait tendu un mot en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il le remette à Potter le lendemain matin. Puis elle s'était contenté d'ajouté c'est pour ce soir.

Elle se préparait. Elle avait enfilé un slim noir, a fin de pouvoir mieux y attaché ses poignards a la cuisse, un débardeur a manche large argent, surmonté d'un pull en maille noir. Elle se sourit face à la glace. Pourquoi se faire coquète pour aller au combat ? Elle tenait de sa mère c'était évident … et rassurant. Elle enfila une paire de bottes bien chaudes et plates. Pas question de talons pour attaquer !! Quoique les escarpins noirs vernis iraient bien avec … Mais n'importe quoi !! Elle soupira, attacha ses cheveux en chignon et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Sur sa nuque on pouvait apercevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair …. Elle soupira a nouveau, et rabaissa son chignon de manière a cacher sa cicatrice. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la voit. Même si celui qu'elle allait affronter ce soir allait mourir … il y a des secrets que l'on ne doit pas connaitre et encore moins ramener dans l'autre monde.

Elle allait transplaner quand elle vit Drago entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

* * *

_**Pensées de DRAGO.**_

Il était terrifié. Il s'était vraiment attacher a elle bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Un peu comme un grand frère, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir partir combattre un cinglé qui avait tué plus de personnes que la peste noire.

Il entra dans sa chambre et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit se crisper, elle n'était pas du genre sensible, il le savait. Mais bon lui non plus jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine jolie rousse le transforme. Mais Hermione lui faisait un minimum confiance, elle n'entrait jamais dans son esprit pourtant elle aurait pu, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Au bot de quelques minutes elle répondit a son étreinte.

- Tu sais D, c'est pas moi qui vais mourir ce soir. Essaye de dormir un peu. On se voit demain ok ? Au maximum 9h30.

Elle s'éloigna, lui sourit et transplana, le laissant seul et effrayé. Effrayé de perdre celle qui en quelques semaines était passé de statut de boss à celui de sœur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment.

* * *

_**Retour pensées HERMIONE**_

Il faisait nuit, et froid. Mais elle avait toujours aimé le froid. Voilà qu'elle devenait sentimentale, et Drago aussi. Ce n'était pas très bon tout ca. Elle s'approcha de la grotte. Elle avait eu du mal à le localiser. Tant de nuits à chercher à se battre avec des loups garou pour savoir ou il se cachait. Sans compter qu'en plus il fallait qu'elle reste discrète donc elle devait se déguiser. D'une simple pensée, elle s'était changée en un chasseur, le chasseur d'un conte de fée que sa mère lui racontait quand elle était petite : celui de blanche neige. Mais cela lui prenait de l'énergie et se soir elle ne pouvait pas en perdre. Le combat serait dur et sanglant.

Elle inspira et entra dans la grotte noire.

Voilà trois heures. Trois heures, qu'ils se battaient sans relâche. Elle s'était abritée derrière un rocher. Elle regarda autour d'elle, maintenant habituée à l'obscurité. Du sang recouvrait les murs. Leurs sangs ; celui de Greyback et d'un autre mangemort qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : Macnair. Comment et pourquoi était il ici ? Bonne question. Heureusement elle avait bloqué la grotte avant de rentrer par des sortilèges très anciens et puissants. Ils ne pouvaient ni sortir, ni envoyer de messages ni prévenir qui que se soit et encore moins transplaner. A moins bien sur de la tuer. En plus ces crétins ne l'avaient pas reconnu. C'est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré mais bon quand même elle pensait que les disciples du psychopathe qui lui servait de père sauraient qui elle est. Oh et puis tant mieux voilà qui arrangeait bien les choses…

Elle regarda son bras gauche il était en piteux état. Il aurait vraiment pu servir a un schéma d'anatomie … une longue et profonde entaille laissait voir sa chair et carrément l'os, le sang avait arrêté de couler grâce a un sortilège. Mais elle ne pouvait se soigner, du moins pas avant d'avoir tué les deux autres. La nuit s'annonçait longue et ses ennemis silencieux trop silencieux même. Qu'est ce que ca cachait ?

Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps. Devant elle gisait deux cadavres, Macnair et Greyback. Elle avait tué. Du sang coulait sur ses mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait extirpé le dernier souffle d'un etre vivant. De deux carrément. Elle ressentait du dégout. Dégout d'avoir du se battre, dégout d'avoir du tuer, dégout d'elle-même.

Tuer ou être tuer. Pas le choix. Elle s'affaissa, le combat avait duré toute la nuit. Ils ne lui avaient rien épargné entre doloris et autre, il l'avait gâté. Ses deux bras saignaient et sa rotule droite était à demie explosée. Son visage était tellement défiguré qu'elle pouvait sentir le vent glacial qui entrait dans la grotte s'infiltrait dans son visage. Elle inspira profondément et se mit à soigner ses blessures. Toujours en pensant. Elle se soignait en pensant, et tuait en pensant. Effrayant n'est ce pas ? Une simple pensée et la personne meurt. Bien sur cela demande énormément de concentration et de pouvoir. Il faut bien viser aussi. Mais d'une simple pensée elle avait ôté la vie. Depuis toujours, sa magie s'exprimait en pensée, un don hérité par sa mère. Envié par son père. Sa baguette ? Un simple bout de bois pour donner le change aux autres sorciers…

Ses blessures plus ou moins soigné, elle se releva. Il lui restait peu de magie en elle. Il fallait faire vite, sans compter que les autres mangemorts allaient bientôt s'apercevoir de la mort de deux d'entre eux. D'une simple pensée toujours, elle nettoya la grotte. Pris les deux cadavres et transplana avec eux jusqu'à la foret interdite.

Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, pour l'avoir entièrement parcouru sa première nuit a Poudelard. Mieux valait connaitre le terrain non ? Comme prévu on l'attendait. Les deux corps tombèrent violement sur le sol. Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Déjà que vivants ils étaient laids, mais là… Violacés, le corps remplit de blessures, puants le sang et un rictus hideux sur leur visage. Beurk. Ils étaient tombés presque en même temps. Macnair s'était précipité sur elle en croyant la prendre par surprise mais elle était prête. Il s'était effondré aussitôt. Et son coéquipier l'avait suivit peu de temps après. Heureusement il ne l'avait pas mordu … elle avait horreur des poils.

Les araignées la regardaient. Surprises et affamées. Elle avait passé un pacte avec elle quand elle les avait rencontrés pour la première fois. Elles se battraient a ses cotés et en échange elle leur rapporterait les corps qu'elle aura tué. Ces mangemorts étaient plein de pouvoir et donc très nutritifs pour les araignées géantes. Les araignées ne revenaient jamais sur un pacte. Hermione non plus. En voyant deux corps au lieu d'un, elles lui sourirent et s inclinèrent devant elles. L'une d elle prit la parole.

- merci maitresse. Deux ? Nous en sommes très heureuses. Cela suffira jusqu'à juin. Hermione sentit alors un soupçon de crainte dans sa voix quand elle lui demanda, et vous maitresse ca ira ?

Hermione sentit les muscles endoloris de son visage se décrispés doucement, en tentant un sourire. Elle hocha la tête et transplana jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Heureusement que la vieille Macgo lui avait débloqué le passage de transplanage pour elle, durant sa scolarité. Elle se coucha sur un lit.

9h27

* * *

Harry rentra dans la salle sur demande, pour voir avec surprise, que celle-ci ressemblait à une infirmerie. Granger était couché sur un lit. En sale état, les yeux fermés. Malefoy courut jusqu'au lit, et la pris dans ses bras. Harry allait faire la même chose mais se retint, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant il ressentait une certaine douleur en les voyant comme ca : Granger dans un sale état, pale et fragile et l'autre serpentard la tenant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs pourquoi la serrait il si fort contre lui ? C'était vraiment pas la peine et encore moins le moment. Pourtant il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais au fond il voulait la même chose.

* * *

Elle se réveilla. Elle était couchée. Aucune trace de combat sur son corps, la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentait depuis l'aube avait disparus. Sa main était dans celle de son ami blond. Elle ne la retira pas. Elle lui avait dit la veille que si à 9h45 elle n'était toujours pas là, il devait la rejoindre ici avec une potion bleue qui se trouvait dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode. Il suffisait d'en boire un peu pour faire disparaitre toute blessure… tant mieux elle n'aurait pas supporté de cicatrice. Elle se retourna vers la droite et fit une petite grimace vers un coin vide de la pièce.

* * *

La grimace lui était destinée. Cela faisait maintenant, deux heures qu'ils étaient là. Autant l'admettre il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Mais grâce à cette potion elle allait bien. Il retira sa cape et s'approcha du lit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le serpentard qui dormait prés sur le fauteuil prés d'elle. La situation était déjà bien gênante comme ca. Pas besoin que ce sale blond en rajoute.

-alors granger, enfin réveillé ?

Il se l'était joué humour, pourtant ce n'était pas le ton qu'il voulait employer a la base mais bon …

-comme tu vois.

-Cool, t'en a eu marre d'attendre que ton prince charmant te réveille par un baiser ?

Celle là non plus elle n'était pas prévue, mais contre toute attente elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et lui dit.

-j'y crois pas au prince charmant.

-Ah bon ? il jeta un regard a Malefoy.

* * *

Elle rougit légèrement, sans le vouloir, sans se contrôler. Mais riposta tranquillement :

-c'est vrai qu'il est charmant, adorable, serviable, mignon (qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?) mais non.

* * *

Il avait sentit une grande peine l'envahir quand elle avait rougit (signe qu'elle tenait a ce Malefoy de malheur non ?) et encore plus quand elle c'était mis à citer toutes les pseudos (bin oui c'est quand même l'ennemi dont on parle) qualités de Malefoy. Pourtant quand elle avait dit non, son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine et sa peine partit. Et sans penser il lui prit son fin visage entre les mains et rapprocha le sien.

Il était proche, trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Sans rien comprendre, elle ferma les yeux.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres toucher celles de la jeune fille ...


	9. Elle Lui

_coucou, me revoilà avec un new chapitre. En esperant qu'il vous plaira. _

_ps: merci à Lone Wolf pour sa review (oui, Hermione a un destin assez lourd, pas facile d'etre la fille de Voldy ... ) et à Saika Garner ( c'est ta deuxieme review en fait, et oui c'est toi qui m'a laissé ma toute première review !! :) ) Voilà ravie que ma fic' vous plaise. _

_bonne lecture. Biz._

_Ness._

* * *

**"Ses baisers laissaient à désirer... son corps tout entier."  
Woody Allen**

Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces. Douces et froides. Elles sentaient la fraise, avaient le gout de la fraise. Harry goutait à ces lèvres, comme si c'était une glace. Exquises voilà l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux aux lèvres d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

C'était un baiser étrange. Le plus beau qu'il est jamais donné. Doux et tendre. Elle avait a peine entrouvert sa bouche, ce qui faisait de ce baiser, un baiser chaste, le premier baiser chaste d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment Harry passa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille pour approfondir leur baiser.

* * *

Elle répondait à son baiser. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, comme si son cerveau s'était mis en vieille. C'était agréable. Elle était bien. Le reste on s'en foutait non ? Sa main droite se posa sur la tête d'Harry pour jouer lentement avec ses cheveux, alors que sa main gauche était toujours dans la main de Malefoy endormi. Elle sentait les mains d'Harry caressait on visage. Depuis quand c'était Harry ? Bref …

* * *

Elle sentit la langue du jeuna homme, s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Ce fut le geste qui l'a ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient ennemis, et enfants d'ennemis. Elle ne pouvait pas. Romeo et Juliette s'était pas pour elle.

Elle retira sa main droite et recula sa tête, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le coussin.

* * *

La surprise se lisait dans les yeux d'Harry. Pourquoi ? Il s'éloigna d'elle lentement. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de die quoi que se soit, le jeune serpentard, se réveilla pour sauter au cou de son amie. Il tombe vraiment toujours mal celui là. Harry était vraiment énervé. Elle l'exaspérait, l'agaçait, la crispait, lui tapait sur les nerfs, l'horripilait … et il aurait pu continuait comme ca longtemps (note de l'auteur : c'est quand même dingue tout le vocabulaire qu'il existe pour exprimer son énervement…) Il était frustré, il y avait trois secondes elle l'embrassait. La seconde d'après elle le rejetait. Et pou finir, elle tombait dans les bras de l'autre fouine… Il serait les poings, silencieux.

-Miooooooooooooooooooooneeeeee !!

* * *

Tiens lui aussi se mettait au surnom maintenant ? Hermione sourit.

-Bon sang, j'ai eu peur !! Il la serrait très fort contre lui, trop fort même…

-Hey D (note : a prononcer en anglais DI parce que en français Dé c'est pas très classe !), j'étouffe !!

-Oh euh oui pardon.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'un intrus.

-Il fait quoi là ? Questionna t il en s'adressant à Hermione, ignorant Harry.

* * *

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Elle l'ignorait. L'apprenti mangemort l'ignorait . Et Harry Potter n'aimait pas être ignoré !!

* * *

-Il t'a suivit ici. Mais maintenant il va sortir.

Elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de le regarder. Elle ne préférait pas. Le gout de ces lèvres salées était encore sur les siennes, et les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti encore en elle. Mieux valait ne rien raviver.

* * *

Harry partit sans commentaires. Il se rendit à la table des gryffondors pour manger. Elle faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Soit c'est ce qu'il ferait aussi. Il se retourna vers ses amis.

Luna le regardait l'air inquiet.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air préoccupé, c'est ta mission ?

Harry eut un sursaut. C'est vrai il avait une mission, et il n'avait encore rien entreprit pour trouver le moyen de tuer face de serpent. Il soupira. Et Luna prit se signe pour un oui. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et lui dit, qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus hochèrent la tête, apparemment du même avis. Il passa la journée a récupérer ses cours sans penser a la serpentarde jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un mot d'un elfe de maison:

« Demain 21h dans la même salle.

Granger. »

* * *

Après le départ de Potter (et oui il ne fallait pas trop s'attacher.), Drago lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à rattraper les heures de cours récupérer chez les autres serpentards, assis en tailleur dans la chambre d'Hermione (heureusement, que la directrice ne l'avait pas mise dans un dortoir !! Elle ne supportait pas la proximité des gens dans son intimité.) Elle se surprenait d'ailleurs elle-même, en voyant que la présence de drago ne la dérangeait pas. Il passait d'ailleurs plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ses « amis ». Elle avait même du mettre un deuxième lit dans sa chambre pour lui. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait pourquoi semblait il évitera la compagnie de ses amis. Elle relevait la tête, et le fixa des yeux. Au bout d'un moment il releva la tête, a son tour.

-drago ?

-oui ?

-pourquoi tu ne traines plus avec tes amis ?

-pourquoi tu ne regarde pas dans mon esprit la réponse ?

-vous êtes devenus insolent envers votre maitresse, prenez garde Malefoy !!

Ses yeux étaient joyeux. Non, elle ne regarderait pas dans son esprit. Depuis la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Hermione voulait donner sa confiance à quelqu'un.

-drago ? sérieusement.

-Ils m'énervent. Ils sont vraiment bêtes.

-Et Pansy ? que devient-elle ? je croyais qu'elle t'aimait bien. Ca fait longtemps que je ne la vois plus glousser autour de toi.

Hermione souriait. Un sourire franc, sincère, ce qui conduisit drago à faire de même.

-et bien disons qu'elle a peur de toi.

-Comme tout les autres, répondit Hermione pas le moins surprise.

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est vu que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, et que je dors dans ta chambre … comment dire ? ils pensent qu'on est ensemble

Il avait finit sa phrase les joues rouges. Hermione éclata de rire. Drago la regarda surpris, il ne l'avait jamais rire, mais il devait avouer que son rire était le plus beau qu'il est jamais vu.

-et que dit ta copine de tout ca ? elle est pas jalouse ?

-quoi ? euh non … il était vraiment rouge.

-Alors ?

-Oh non, j'ai pas de copine.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il mentait vraiment mal, ce qui accentua le rire d'Hermione. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta.

-Passe moi le paquet de chocogrenouilles tu veux ?

-Oui. Il semblait soulagé qu'elle change de discussion… mais c'était mal la connaitre.

-C'est ton chocolat préféré pas vrai ?

-Ouais.

-Oh faites quel note t'as eut a ton exam de potion ?

-E

-Bien… t'es pas si bête finalement.

-Hum…

-Et comment va Ginny ?

-Oh elle va bien mer… son visage devint blanc. Il s'était fait piégé !! comment…

-Oh c'est simple. Tu regardes toujours à sa table. Tu évites Weasley et Potter. Tu disparais pour aller à la bibliothèque…. Elle mangeait son chocolat tranquillement. Le fait qu'il sorte avec cette fille ne la dérangeait pas.

Drago avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Pale. Il regardait par terre.

-Qu'est ce qui rend le grand drago MALEFOY, remarque au passage comment j'accentue ton nom a être si gêné ? aurais-tu honte d'elle ?

-Non.

-Aurais-tu honte de toi ?

-Non.

-Tu t'en veux pour ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Oui.

-Tu craignais ma réaction ?

-Oui

-Tu ne lui as rien dit sur mes projets ?

-Quoi ? non bien sur que non !! tu me prends pour qui ? je ne lui parle pas de toi, elle ne me parle pas de Potter ou de son crétin de meilleur ami.

Il avait l'air si indigné, qu'elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ce qui déconcerta son ami.

-écoute, ca ne me dérange pas que tu sortes avec elle. Elle avait repris son sérieux. Et je sais que tu ne feras rien à mon encontre : je suis trop forte pour toi, tu n'oserais pas …. Et elle se remit à rire, suivit par son ami.

Il lui raconta ainsi comment il l'avait « rencontré ». il l'a détesté, elle le détesté. Il avait apprit à la connaitre au cours d'une retenue, elle aussi. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Devenus amis ? puis amants et …. Hermione le stoppa net. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Mais elle avait remarqué, que le jeune homme était soulagé, heureux. Il était avec Gen' comme il l'appelait comme il était avec elle : humain. Pas de masque, pas de regard droit, sérieux, froid …

-fais attention, bientôt Weasley sera ton beau frère … et Malefoy senior le beau père de miss Weasley. J'ai hâte d'être au mariage. Ils se sourirent tous les deux… pourtant elle le savait bien leur futur serait loin d'être aussi drôle.

* * *

20h55

Il était en avance. Comme si c'était son premier rendez-vous. Un peu anxieux.

* * *

Elle avait retardé ce cours particulier au maximum. Mais bon, quand il faut y aller il faut …

-nan je veux pas !!

-comment ca tu veux pas ? allons jeune fille quand faut y aller …

-oui je sais, je sais. Monsieur le serpentard donneur de leçon. Prends ta soirée, et va retrouvez ta chérie. J'ai plus besoin de toi. Sa voix était boudeuse, mais ses yeux étaient souriants. Drago sortit après avoir repris sa tête Malefoy comme il disait.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle s'était douché et avait opté pour un parfum caramel (elle possédait tout un ensemble du bain de douche au lait de corps au parfum en passant par le baume à lèvre qui prenait la senteur que l'on voulait.) Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, avec des fils d'argent. Elle portait, un mini short chocolat, avec un chemisier blanc à fines rayures argent et vert émeraude, assortis aux ballerines satinées du même vert. Elle avait sortit la boite à bijoux offerte à sa mère, et en sortit une bague et un collier. La bague était le symbole des serpentards. Elle l'avait reçu le premier jour. Il représentait un serpent en argent, aux yeux d'émeraudes qui mordait sa propre queue.

Le collier était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit de le mettre le jour ou elle accepterait pleinement son destin. Ce jour était venu. Elle avait passé la journée a effacé l'image des deux corps, sans y arriver. Même la douche et l'odeur ambiante au caramel, n'avait réussit à enlever l'odeur de la mort. Elle passa le collier autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'une longue chaine en or avec au bout, une grosse planète saturne en or et en émeraude. Une fois le collier mis, il ne s'enlèverait que le jour ou son destin s'accomplirait. Elle se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois. Comme si c'était son premier rendez-vous. Un peu anxieuse. Elle prit sa cape et transplana devant la salle de cours.

* * *

20h56

-T'es en retard Granger. Ca devient une habitude chez toi.

Elle haussa les épaules, et enleva sa cape. Waouh !! Elle était magnifique. Son short était un peu court … elle n'avait pas froid ? Oh et puis tant mieux, ca lui faisait une belle vue. De longues et fines jambes, parfaites. Il s'approcha. Elle sentait le caramel. Elle était de dos. Il s'approcha encore… Il la frôlait.


	10. Haine Caramel Epée

_hello: I am here pour un new chapitre._

_Tout d'abord merci à :_

_- Lone Wolf, merci pour tes compliments :) et comme tu dis ... qui sait ?_

_- Brian ... trés intelligente remarque !! tu verras bien..._

_- Sarah, voilà la suite !_

_-Saika Garner, merci c'est gentil, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu hesité avant de publier ma première fic'. Et les traits c'est pour separer les paagraphes Hermione, Harry, je trouve aussi que c'est pas obligatoire ... mais mon premier lecteur m'a dit que se serait mieux._

_Voilà je vous laisse lire ma fiction. Bonne lecture._

**" Dans le mot je t'aime trop de M et jamais jamais un seul N"  
Vanessa Paradis. Tandem extrait de l'album Variations sur le meme t'aime.**

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et son bras sur la fine taille de celle-ci. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle tenait à la main une épée, qu'elle faisait briller à l'aide d un chiffon, de son autre main. Et comme à son habitude elle sentait bon.  
-Caramel ? S'hasarda Harry.

-Bingo !!

* * *

Il pouvait sentir son sourire ironique sans même le voir. Au moins, elle souriait c'était déjà ca. Il resserra son étreinte. Il était bien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est ce qu'il agissait comme ca et encore moins pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait toujours réagit a l'instinct et réfléchit après.

* * *

Ca aurait été mentir que dire que sa présence contre elle, la dérangeait. Etrangement, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était bien. Mais ca hors de question de le lui montrer. Elle opta donc pour la réaction « jedusorienne » : j'ignore, masque froid, en mode je « menfoutiste », aucun sentiment.  
Au bout d'un moment elle se détacha avec douceur, et s'avança au milieu de la salle de classe vide de tout meuble.

-bon Potter t'es pas la pour avoir un câlin. On y va ?

* * *

Il était piqué au vif. Elle contait le battre avec une épée ? Et lui comment était il censé combattre ? À mains nues peut être ?

-Potter j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Appelle ton épée.

-Hein ? quelle épée ? s'enquit-il extrêmement surpris.

-A ton avis ? mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? l'épée de Gryffondor !! celle que Dumby t'as léguée.

-Dumby ? il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Malheureusement pour lui, la patience n'était pas une qualité des serpentards et ce fut une lame froide pointé contre sa gorge qui le calma.

--Comment je fais ?

-Tu l'appelles, tout simplement. Mentalement bien sur. Lança t elle d'un ton narquois.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry mit environ 15 minutes, avant que l'épée ne daigne apparaitre, sous le regard rageur et exaspéré de son adversaire.

-c'est bon ? on y va ?

* * *

Comme elle s'y attendait il était nul en escrime et encore c'était un euphémisme. Mais ce n'était pas ca qui la dérangeait. Non ce qui l'ennuyait c'était qu'il ne mettait aucune ardeur dans ses coups comme s'il avait peur de la blesser, comme s'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle se stoppa alors qu'il s'était retourné pour frapper. Elle s'écarta légèrement vers la droite et il tomba tête première.

-Hey !! ca fait mal.

-Tant mieux.

-Comment ca tant mieux ?

-Réfléchis Potter. Cette épée est un moyen d'arriver à tes fins, alors maitrise là bon sang !!

* * *

Harry faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté, il le savait. Mais honnêtement a quoi servirait une épée au combat ?? Ce n'était pas en transperçant le corps de Voldemort qu'il le tuerait … alors a quoi bon ??

* * *

Elle soupira. Ok, ce n'était pas la bonne manière de s'y prendre.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, à même le sol, son épée a la main, et d'un geste elle invita Potter a faire même. Il s'allongea prêt d'elle en sens inverse tout en ayant se tête prés de celle de la jeune fille, son épée toujours a la main lui aussi.

* * *

Il ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda quand même.

-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Tu n'a pas de haine en toi.

Le ton était dur, cassant, comme un professeur excédé qui parlait à un élève qui pour la énième fois faisait la même faute.

- Quoi ? bien sur que si j'ai de la haine !! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je veux tuer Voldemort par plaisir peut être ?? Ce n'est surement pas par amour pour lui que je veux le tuer !! C'est tout l'inverse.

- faux Potter. L'inverse de l'amour c'est l'indifférence et non la haine. La haine est un sentiment complexe beaucoup plus complexe !!

- comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un que tu hais !! N'importe quoi.

- quand tu hais quelqu'un la première cause est toujours l'amour. Haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il fait souffrir les gens que j'aime. Haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il constitue une menace à moi-même que j'aime. Haïr quelqu'un par amour du pouvoir que l'on aime. Haïr quelqu'un parce que l'on l'a tellement aimé que quand ca se finit mal, on ne peut que le haïr … Chacun retrouve là une cause a sa haine, et chaque cause et d'une façon ou une autre reliée a l'amour.

- Hum …

- as-tu déjà tué Potter ?

-non.

- quand tu tues quelqu'un il ne faut pas avoir d'hésitations. Aucune. Et pour ne pas en avoir il faut le haïr. Haïr jusqu'à en perdre cette partie humaine en soi que constitue la conscience. Haïr pour tuer. Quand tu tues quelqu'un, il faut bien comprendre que tu es redevable de cette vie que tu prends. Et cela a tout jamais. Tes mains seront a tout jamais tachées de sang. Et ton innocence perdue, ton enfance oubliée.

-Tu as déjà tué ?

* * *

Elle sentait l'hésitation dans sa voix, la crainte aussi, les deux sentiments qu'il ne devait absolument pas avoir s'il voulait se battre.

-Oui.

- qui ?

- Macnair et son ami le loup garou. Hier soir.

Il s'était crispé, mais ne rajouta rien. Quand à elle, cela la tuait d'en parlait comme si tout cela lui était égale, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Ecoute Potter. Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu tues soit t'es tué.

-seuls les animaux devraient agir comme ca.

Elle soupira, trop d'innocence. Elle qui avait perdu la sienne en tuant, elle ne savait si l'attitude de Potter la dégoutait ou si elle l'enviait.

-alors considère-toi comme un animal si cela peut t'aider.

-Pourquoi devrais-je tuer ? a cause d'une prophétie ? Du destin ? du hasard ?

-Le hasard n'existe pas Potter, et ton destin t'appartient. Quand aux prophéties elles sont généralement là pour nous aider, guider notre futur mais pas nos choix. Tout ceci t'appartient. Supposons qu'il n'y est jamais eu de prophétie. Ne voudrais tu pas quand même venger les tiens ? protéger ceux que tu aimes ? te battre envers et contre tout pour rester en vie ? Ou bien irais-tu te cacher dans une ile perdu, laissant tes proches mourir l'un après l'autre ?

Il ne répondit pas mais sa main serrait l'épée plus fort.

c-'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors bats-toi Potter

Et sans l'avertir elle se leva, se retourna et appuya son épée sur la gore de son adversaire, or lui-même eut le meme reflexe. Ils étaient là tout les deux à la merci de l'autre.

* * *

Ce fut Ron, qui les dérangea. Il arriva en trombe dans la salle, en hurlant :

-Granger !!

-Weasley ??

-Harry !!

-Ron ??

Granger reposa son épée a terre, pendant que Ron se précipitait vers son meilleur ami.

- que fais-tu ici ?

-je m'inquiétais !! il est presque minuit Harry !!

-déjà ?? Bon Granger je dois y aller.

-Ouais, ok. Potter, Weasley.

-Granger.

-Granger.

-Génial !! on connait nos noms … formidables n'est ce pas ??

Elle sourit en sortant.

La nuit porte conseil c'était bien connu. Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il réfléchissait eux paroles de Granger. En quoi l'épée pouvait bien l'aider ?? La prophétie !! Mais oui bien sur !! Les paroles lui revenaient en tête … « Ainsi qu'a la force du fer … » ca devait être ca, l'allusion au fer.

Mais la question était comment elle l'avait deviné ? Pourquoi était-elle au courant de toutes les prophéties ? Pourquoi et comment avait elle tué deux mangemorts ?? De quelle coté était elle vraiment ?? Cette fille restait une vraie énigme. Enigme que le grand Potter se ferait plaisir de résoudre. Cette fille l'attirait. Pourquoi ? Hum … bonne question. C'était surement dû à tout ce mystère qui l'entourait. Et puis Harry avait toujours pris un malin plaisir a désirer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Ca avait commencé par Ginny qui était la sœur de Ron et donc en considérant le coté protecteur de son meilleur ami rendait les choses difficiles, puis Cho qui sortait avec Diggory. Mais dés qu'il avait eu ces filles pour lui, il s'était vite lassé. Quand aux autres filles qui étaient passé dans son lit, c'était juste pour passer le temps. Aucune ne lui résistait. Logique. Il était grand, beau, des yeux splendides à craquer, une intelligence surprenante. Il avait la célébrité, de l'argent et un corps orgasmique (note : pas du tout narcissique notre Harry …)

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la propre fille de son ennemi tombe sous le charme si ce n'était déjà pas fait. Et après tout cela lui permettrait de plus l'approcher, de plus en apprendre sur elle et sur son père. En même temps, il passerait du bon temps. Voilà très bien.

Pourtant au fond de lui une voix lui disait qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi…


	11. Fleurs

_

* * *

_

cOucou, me revoilà avec la suite.

_Merci à Sarah, Brian, Saika Garner et Lone Wolf, pour continuer a lire ma fic'. Quand a moi, je continue de poster dés que j'ai Cinq minutes de libre. :)_

_Bonne lecture._

_Ne§ :)_

* * *

"La fleur est courte, mais la joie qu'elle a donnée une minute n'est pas de ces choses qui ont commencement ou fin."  
Paul Claudel

* * *

Elle s'écroula sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. En position de fœtus. Seule et plus fragile que jamais elle en avait conscience. La fatigue, la culpabilité, la haine … tout s'embrouiller en elle. Elle n'avait que 17 ans et n'avait rien demandé, elle pensait pouvoir vivre heureuse, or la vie en avait décidé autrement. La vie non ? C'était lui la cause de son malheur, son destin s'était scellé a cause de Monsieur Harry Potter Le Survivant …

Elle avait tué deux personnes, horribles certes qui méritaient cent fois la mort, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle avait commis un crime.

Pourquoi ?

Elle s'en rappelait encore, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de Dumbledore, elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étouffé a sa droite. Il s'agissait d'un cul de sac créé pour y déposer les poubelles des deux immeubles avoisinant. Elle s'approcha, et entra dans la ruelle. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Un corps d'enfant pas plus de sept ans, déchiqueté, le visage si on pouvait encore appeler ca un visage était couvert de sang, seuls deux yeux révulsés marquant a tout jamais par l'horreur qu'il avait du subir. Deux yeux qui la fixaient. Le corps semblait avoir été mordu à divers endroit par un loup garou. C'est alors qu'elle le vit cette immonde bête poilu en train de se rapprocher d'une jeune femme portageant derrière elle sa fille qui étouffait tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Terreur, crainte, peur ? Aucun adjectif ne pouvait convenir à la petite. Le sang d'Hermione n'avait fait qu'un tour. Cachée dans sa cape elle avait lancé un doloris a Greyback, celui-ci surpris de se retrouver né a né avec une sorcière dans un quartier moldu ne demanda pas son reste. Il transplana. Hermione s'était alors tourné vers la mère et la fille. Elle n'avait pas eu de choix. Elle leur effaça la mémoire. Tout. La moindre preuve que cette femme ait eu un jour un fils, sa rencontre avec le loup garou, sa rencontre avec Hermione. Tout. Puis elle avait enterré le corps du petit, prés de celui de sa propre mère dans le cimetière des Granger. Elle s'était promis de tuer cet immonde être. IL ne méritait pas la vie. Tuer des enfants de manière aussi cruelle et sauvage. Non il ne méritait pas la vie.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré ce jour là. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Son corps s'était depuis longtemps desséché de toutes larmes. Cette incapacité à pleurer la séparait à tout jamais du commun des mortels.

Le lendemain il n'y avait pas cours. Jour férié pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Ce fut le bruit d'un POP qui la réveilla. Devant elle se tenait un tout petit être. Un elfe de maison. Il s'inclina et lui remis un vase bleu avec un bouquet de roses jaunes. Une carte blanche était délicatement déposé sur le tout.

« A la plus belle des roses, de la part du plus beau Gryffondor. »

* * *

Assis sur un des bancs du parc, il était plutôt fier de lui. C'était connu les filles adoraient les roses, rien de tels pour les faire craquer. Il racontait pour la énième fois a ses amis ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, quand il la vit arriver. Elle se dirigeait vers lui, habillée entièrement de noir, accentuant ainsi la finesse de son corps. Elle marchait comme a son habitude avec grâce, hautaine et indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Arrivée a sa hauteur, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ce fut Harry qui l'aborda.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Rétorqua t elle, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Elle semblait légèrement amusée, un brin moqueuse, et surtout totalement indifférente à lui, continuant de marcher vers le lac. Mais Harry ne se démonta pas.

alors comment as-tu trouvé mon bouquet ?

- oh c'était toi ? Tu m'excuseras mais quand j'ai lu le plus beau des gryffis j'ai tout de suite pensé à Londubat, il a des yeux bleus envoutants tu ne trouves pas ?

Neville ?

Oui.

heu non... c'était moi. Mes dis moi ? Mon bouquet t'a plu ?

On voit que tu n'as pas beaucoup de gout en matière de fleurs ce qui est affligeant quand on voit le nombre de conquêtes que tu as eu. Un vase bleu avec des roses JAUNES ?? C'est ce que j'aurais choisit pour une grand-mère malade à qui j'aurai du obligatoirement rendre visite.

Harry était estomaqué. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réaction a laquelle il s'attendait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre. Ils étaient au bord du lac. Elle plongea sans même un regard, dans le lac sombre et glacé, laissant derrière elle un Harry vexé (note : je l'ai un peu traumatisé le pauvre…) qui se prit a penser que finalement si le calamar géant pouvait l'avaler ca ne le dérangerait pas.

* * *

Elle sentit l'eau glacé lui tirer l'épiderme. Ses vêtements collés à elle, lui procurait une seconde peau. Elle souriait. La tête de Potter resterait surement a jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle était à l'aise dans l'eau, aussi à l'aise qu'a l'air libre. Elle pouvait rester plus d'une heure sous l'eau sans difficulté. Chacun de ses mouvements épousait à merveille, la tranquillité du courant calme la conduisant au fond du lac, vers les endroits les plus sombres.

Bientôt l'autre fou, voudra qu'elle vienne. Deux de ses mangemorts étaient morts. Il demandera surement une réunion au sommet, et il en profitera par là pour la présenter a toute la « famille » come il se plaisait à appeler sa bande de dégénérés. Beurk. Quand à elle et bien elle en profitera pour régler ses comptes avec une certaine Bellatrix.

Quand elle remonta à la surface, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient. A peine immergeait elle que la jeune fille fut émerveillée par le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Des milliers de nénuphars légèrement cristallisés sous le vent glacé recouvraient l'étendue du lac. Elle rejoignit vite le rivage sous les caresses des belles fleurs aquatiques sur son passage pour rejoindre celui qui se tenait face à elle, au bord de l'eau, cachant le couché de soleil : Harry Potter.

Il l'aida à sortir de l'eau, et la sécha de sa baguette. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il lui murmura :

- Alors ?

-Pas mal Potter.

Il sourit. Et la garda contre elle, admirant le paysage sans un mot

* * *

Quand le sort des nénuphars s'estompa, elle se dégagea lentement et prit la direction du château, sous le regard vexé mais triomphant du survivant.

D'accord elle n'avait pas à être charmée par Potter, mais elle était tout de même une fille, et comme toutes les filles elle était sensible à ce genre d'attention.

Arrivée au cachot des verts. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et entra. Sa seconde mission commençait ce soir.

* * *

Harry était fier de lui. Personne n'échappait au charme Potter s'était bien connu … Après tout, même sa propre mère avait succombé au charme de James Potter après tant d'années à le détester !! Mais bon pour le moment il fallait mettre de coté sa « modestie » et se concentrer sur Voldemort.

En effet, il avait décidé de commencer ses recherches ce soir sur la prophétie à la bibliothèque, et pour une fois seul, sans Luna et Ron. Le fameux trio des gryffondors, n'était pas de service ce soir. Harry devait seul affronter son destin. Hors de question de mettre en danger ses amis plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

Arrivée à la salle commune des verts, elle prit place sur un des fauteuils. Son masque de froideur collé au visage, un léger sourire mauvais aux lèvres : la princesse des serpentards était de retour chez elle. Comme prévu, Dray avait rassemblé tous les serpentards de la première a la septième année qui la fixaient d'un air craintif.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et pris dédaigneusement la parole.

- Qui a choisit ce décor ? C'est immonde. C'est quoi ce vert bouteille et ce noir partout ? On se croirait dans un marécage !! Les murs sont noirs, les fauteuils sont noirs, et le reste est vert. Beurk, c'est glauque !! Et pourquoi la cheminée n'est pas allumé, déjà qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les cachots… Un vrai appel au meurtre.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle, la surprise s'affichant sur tous les regards, mais la peur leur empêcha de réagir d'une façon quelconque.

D'un mouvement de baguette, la salle changea de décoration. Le mur avait retrouvé ses pierres originelles grises claires. Des tapis verts émeraude et argent en formes de cercles étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. De gros fauteuils confortables en cuir noirs ou argents avaient remplacés les anciens. Des chandelles en argent longeaient les murs, et il y avait maintenant deux grosses cheminées dans lesquels de grosses flammes vertes dansaient. Seuls les bibliothèques noires avaient étaient gardés. Enfin un énorme serpent de couleur de jade serpentait lentement les murs, lançant ici et là des petits clins d'œil bienveillants à ces petits protégés de la maison de Salazar.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Quitte a être princesse autant être princesse d'un royaume a son image non ?

- asseyez-vous.

L'ordre était froid et sec. Aucune contradiction ne saurait être acceptée. Une fois tout le monde assis sur les fauteuils ou sur les tapis, elle se releva afin de tous les dominer en taille et repris la parole :

- Bien. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais toutes les maisons sont solidaires. Même les griffys se défendent les uns les autres. Il n'y a que nous, qui ne nous supportons pas. Combien de fois ai-je été réveillée dans mon sommeil par des bruits de duels dans les couloirs de notre maison ? Qui détient le record du nombre d'élèves envoyés a l'infirmerie ? Nous. Qui a le record du nombre de colles ? Nous. Qui a le record du nombre de points enlevés ? Nous. Tout ceci ne me dérangerait pas, si cela étaient du aux autres maisons. Mais non, apparemment vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire que vous disputez et vous battre entre vous. Oui, bravo toutes mes félicitations. Félicitations pour être la première génération a couler la maison de Salazar.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, tandis que les yeux noirs lançaient des étincelles plus menaçantes qu'un sort de mort.

-Les serpentards sont connus pour leur ruse, leur classe naturelle, ce coté glamour frigide qui les distingues si bien des autres. Les serpentards ont un esprit de concurrence, ils sont froids, calculateurs, ont des ambitions et font tout pour aboutir. Ils se placent intelligemment du coté des plus forts. Or ce n'est pas votre cas. Du tout.

Silence.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui tout ceci va changer. Il y aura une soirée ce samedi en l'honneur de Dumby. Je veux vous y voir tous. Bien habillés. Le noir sera notre couleur à tous. Le vert émeraude et l'argent pourra aussi être pris comme couleur pour rehausser la tenue. Vous y aurez un comportement exemplaire. Que l'on sente la présence des serpents. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tous approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête, jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un ne leur avait parlé comme ca.

- Bien, je veux aussi que chacun soit là pour l'autre. Les plus âgés défendront les plus jeunes. Je veux montrer à tous ces prétentieux de professeurs et d'élèves que nous savons être solidaires.

Elle pouvait lire l'admiration dans les regards levés vers elle, visiblement son pouvoir de séduction marchait, tout se passait comme prévu. Elle décida donc d'aborder le sujet.

-Bien maintenant que cela est dit, je voudrais qui a déjà joint l'armée de Voldemort ?

Un frisson parcourut encore une fois la salle, un simple nom avait suffit à les rendre aussi pale que la mort. Personne ne répondit, personne ne faisait partit de l'armée. Ce que son aura confirma, nul ne lui mentait ici. Ce qui confirmait ses pensées, voldy dédaignait accepter des « gamins » dans son armée. Grossière erreur, car ces gamins comme il les appelait allait bientôt faire partit de l'armée de sa propre fille …


	12. Tristesse

_cOucou, suite donc de ma fic'._

_sans oublier de remercier:_

_ -_Viviane

- zaika

-Lone Wolf

_- et ceux qui lisent ma fic' !! :)_

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. biz _

_Ne§_

* * *

**"Sur ce sentiment inconnu, dont l'ennui, la douceur m'obsèdent, j'hésite à apposer le nom, le beau nom grave de tristesse"  
Francoise Sagan.**

Harry était seul à la bibliothèque, un mot de sa directrice lui permettant d'y rester autant de temps qu'il le voudrait et accéder a tous les livres même à ceux de la réserve. Assis au milieu de plusieurs livres énormes et poussiéreux, il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée.

« Son sang, sa chair et son pouvoir tu mélangeras.  
Au pouvoir de toi l'élu tu l'associeras,  
Ainsi qu'a la force du fer, de cuivre, de l'or et de l'étain  
La nuit de la pleine lune d'un mois de juin  
Tu passeras à l'action  
Sans état d'âme AVA KEDAVRA tu prononceras  
Sans te poser de question, sans la moindre hésitation  
Ton ennemi tu tueras. »

Bon réfléchissons, l'épée représente le fer. Le fer ? L'épée ? Bon qu'est ce que l'épée représente ? La force ? Le combat ?

Bien quels sont les quatre caractéristiques pour tuer Voldemort ? Il faut être complètement fou, aussi psychopathe que lui, avoir des tendances suicidaires et un certain coté sadomaso. Non. Sérieusement que lui fallait il pour le tuer ? Du courage, de la force, du pouvoir, de la haine comme l'avait si bien conseillé la serpentarde et de l'optimiste oui de l'optimiste pour être victorieux. Or il avait là quatre emblèmes : le fer, le cuivre, l'or et l'étain. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations il raya la force de la liste. Après tout le mot force figurait déjà dans la prophétie et englobait les quatre métaux. Il lui restait donc le pouvoir, la haine, la victoire et  
Le courage. Mais oui bien sur le courage !! Emblème de la maison de la maison des rouges or l'épée appartenait à Gryffondor en personne !! Le fer représentait donc le courage. Lequel des matériaux représentaient la haine ? Le pouvoir ? La victoire ? Harry s'appliqua ainsi à faire une nouvelle liste des objets potentiels pouvant l'aider dans sa mission. Maintenant qu'il y repensait la s chose en or qui lui rappelait le plus la victoire était la coupe de feu qu'il avait gagné. Mais ou était-elle ? Là était la question.

La glace reflétait l'image d'Hermione Jedusor. Elle prenait rarement cette apparence. Uniquement en la présence de son géniteur. Elle portait un pantalon en soie argent, un pull moulant a col roulé noir. Ses longs cheveux châtains lâchés, retombaient en boucles parfaites, cachant la cicatrice sur sa nuque. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu, prête a agir en toute circonstance, prête a se battre, prête a tuer s'il le fallait. Son visage impassible ne laissait apparaitre aucune émotion, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa bouche formait un sourire en coin qui laissait transparaitre au choix la haine, l'ironie ou la cruauté ou encore les trois réunis. Ces yeux si noirs ne reflétaient rien si ce n'était le propre reflet de ce qui se tenait devant elle, laissant ses interlocuteurs perplexes. Nul ne pouvait deviner comment aller agir la dernière des Jedusor et encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait penser, son esprit étant hermétiquement clos.

Son père l'avait fait demander, une vive brulure au niveau de sa cicatrice : charmant comme attention n'est ce pas ?  
Elle transplanna.

Une vive douleur sortit Harry de ses réflexions. Sa cicatrice le brulait.

Un cimetière. Charmant pour des retrouvailles père fille. Enveloppé dans sa cape, elle continua à avancer dans le brouillard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les aperçut. Sans prêter attention aux murmures des mangemorts elle s'avança, pour s'arrêter a un mètre d'une pierre tombale sur laquelle était assis Voldemort. Elle s'inclina.

- Seigneur.

Un rictus déformait le visage du lord noir.

- Et bien mon enfant, pile à l'heure, alors que tout mes mangemorts sont en avance de plus de 20 minutes, moi-même je viens d'arriver.  
- Seigneur, a quoi bon arriver en avance en sachant que vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé ? si je suis là c'est pour vous pas pour eux. Il ne m'est donc pas utile d'être là si vous ne l'êtes pas.

Voldemort fut prit d'un rire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon : comme tous ces rire d'ailleurs.

- comme c'est bien parler. Encore une de tes qu'alitées j'imagine ?

Question de rhétorique. La tête baissée, l'esprit fermé, il ne pourrait rien tirait d'elle.

- bien mes très chers mangemorts je vous présente mon héritière, ma fille, mon sang, ma chair : Hermione.

Elle s'était relevée, rejetant en arrière sa capuche, laissant apparaitre son visage baignée par la clarté de la lune, seule lumière dans ce cimetière. Le silence se fit. Elle les toisait tous du regard, ces idiots qui se tenait là, choqués la scrutant du regard. Son regard s'arrêta sur Bellatrix, qui la regardait ne pouvant cacher ni sa surprise ni sa haine. Mais le visage d'Hermione ne laissait rien transparaitre.  
Ce fut son père qui l'a ramena a la réalité, sa voix dangereusement mielleuse.

- Alors, Bellatrix tu sembles surprise ?  
- Monseigneur, bredouilla l'intéressée, je … non… c'est juste que…  
- Que tu te demandais ce qu'elle fait ici ? C'est pourtant logique. Pourquoi mon héritière ne serait pas là ?

Le silence étant pesant. Des têtes présentes elle n'en connaissait que deux : Rogue et Lucius Malefoy.

- Bien, que la réunion commence, s'exclama son père.

Elle s'approcha de lui, droite ne lâchant pas les mangemorts des yeux. Aucun des mots qui suivirent ne lui échappa. Voldemort était très énervé, il avait perdu deux fidèles mangemorts. Il lança quelques doloris par ci par là histoire de se défouler. Tous ses fideles semblaient apeurés. Alors c'était ca, les terribles hommes de main de voldy ? Aucun courage, juste une grande stupidité, lâcheté, et un sens de la cruauté aiguisé. Mais elle restait imperturbable, elle voyait bien que son père tentait par tous les moyens de lire ses pensées, mais même lui ne pouvait y arriver. Trop forte. Trop détachée du monde qui l'entoure. Trop jedusorienne pour ca. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers elle, la rage ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Si tous ses fideles avaient promis vengeance pour ceux qui étaient morts, elle n'avait rien dit.

- alors mon enfant ? que penses-tu de la situation ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle avait horreur qu'il lui dise on enfant ou ce genre de chose, dans sa bouche ces mots sonnaient faux, il n'avait aucune notion de la famille, pour lui elle n'était qu'un pion, une arme puissante nécessaire pour mené a bien une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas choisit. Néanmoins elle répondit gracieusement.

- seigneur deux de vos mangemorts ont disparus. Ils n'étaient donc pas suffisamment puissants. S'ils ont été vaincus de manière a disparaitre si vite, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas de faire partis de vos rangs. A quoi bon garder les faibles ? Cela ne fait que vous ralentir. Je dirais donc ils ont disparus ? tant mieux, bon débarras.

Sa réponse était osée. Mais c'était celle qu'il attendait. Le rire qui suivit le confirma.

-Bien on enfant, tu as tout compris de l'art de la guerre.  
- Merci seigneur.

Il se retourna vers ses hommes. Ils se mirent à parler de leurs plans. Chaque groupe de mangemorts étaient censés ramenait de nouvelles recrues et les entrainait a la guerre, ce qui expliquait le peu d'attaques dans le monde sorcier. IL voulait gagner la guerre en une seule bataille. Rusé. Vampires, géants, ogres, momies, ils avaient acceptés de faire partis de son armée. Mais la liste ne s'arrêterait pas là, il cherchait toujours plus de fidèles. Puis il parla de son plan pour prendre le ministère en main. Il l'appliquerait au mois de février. Enfin il affirma qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains Potter. Il la regarda.

- Dis moi, comment avance ses cours particuliers ?  
- Il est lent. A du mal à se battre, refuse de tuer, et n'a aucune aptitude à haïr.  
- Bien, très bien. Alors apprend le a haïr. Apprend lui à se battre, a tuer. Je veux que notre combat soit le plus grandiose qu'on est jamais vu. Que l'on ne m'accuse pas de l'avoir tuer par derrière. J'ai déjà du tuer cette maudite Ombrage pour avoir osé dire que je n'avais rien de grandiose à avoir tué Fudge dans le dos, et encore moins pour avoir pu 'attaquer à un bébé comme l'était le petit Potter.  
- Oui seigneur.  
- Ta haine est toujours là. Je la sens, derrière ce masque, ton corps en entier crie. Tu veux la tuer pas vrai.

En effet, depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle s'amusait à lui envoyer les pensées qu'elle voulait. Sa haine pour Bellatrix, sa haine pour Potter, son admiration pour son père…

- Seigneur, vous savez bien que la haine est le seul sentiment que je puisse éprouver.  
- Alors vas y. Tues mon enfant. Tu n'as jamais tué pas vrai ? alors vas-y tues devant moi. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire carnassier. C'est vrai c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle avait 17 ans. Amusant qu'il n'est pas oublié.  
Elle s'approcha du cercle que formaient les capes noires. Tous reculèrent. Bellatrix, la regardait d'un air dégouté, pas du tout effrayée, elle se contentait de fixer du regard son maitre, certaine qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir.  
Une fois en face d'elle, elle pensa « meurt ».  
Le corps de la femme tomba lourdement sur le sol. Silence. Rire du lord noir. Elle fit transplaner le corps devant les visages terrifiés des mangemorts. Elle connaissait des araignées dont ce cadeau ferait très plaisir … Au bout de quelques minutes tous se retirèrent elle la dernière. Dans le regard de son père elle y lut la fierté. Elle hocha la tête, s'inclina et transplana.

Les recherches d'Harry ne furent pas vaines. Le trophée était caché dans le lac, à cinq mètres du rivage et à cinq mètres de profondeur. Il se tenait debout prés du lac. Hésitant, le froid ne l'enchantait guère. Il mâcha la plante qui lui permettrait de respirer dans l'eau et plongea.

Elle se sourit a elle-même. Quel idiot. Il lui était si facile de le tromper. Ce soir, elle avait vengé sa mère, fait plaisir a son père et tué encore une fois. A croire qu'elle n'était bonne qu'a ca : tuer.

Elle regarda Potter prés du lac. Il avait enfin comprit !!

Potter fut surpris. Il n'y avait aucune créature aux alentours. Peu être dormaient elles déjà. Après tout il était déjà minuit passé. Il trouva la coupe qui étrangement était éclairé. Comme si on l'avait déposé ici pour qu'il la trouve. Il remonta.  
Elle l'attendait prés de l'eau.

Elle le regarda d'un air faussement surpris, les yeux tristes, si tristes.

- Enfin. Je me demandais si tu la trouverais un jour.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'aider à résoudre cette énigme si tu en connais toutes les réponses ?  
- Parce que cette prophétie te concerne. Tu dois trouver seul.  
- Tu m'as quand même aidé pas vrai ?  
- C'est vrai, je ne te pensais pas si intelligent. Aucune créature de l'eau ne devait te toucher, et la coupe devait être éclairé pour que tu ne la ratte pas. On ne sait jamais avec toi.  
Il se renfrogna. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Elle passait tellement de temps dans ce foutu lac, que c'était logique.  
- Merci.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu le regretteras bien assez vite.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Bonne nuit Potter.  
Harry était perdu, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser d'elle.

Elle se releva et transplana dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, la soirée n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Sa journée non plus. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne garder en elle qu'une seule image. Le lac couvert de nénuphars blancs symbole suprême d'innocence, givrés par la fraicheur de ce mois d'octobre et éclairés des faibles lueurs roses du coucher de soleil. Elle l'avait finalement peut être reçu son cadeau d'anniversaire.


	13. Dumbledore

* * *

hEllo, it's me again ... a new day, a new chapter ! :)

Il y a bien des chansons qui conviendrait a ce moment, mais j'adore cette chanson donc c'est celle ci et pas une autre. La traduction et l'interprétation sont de moi (j'ai fait le maximum, s'il y a des choses a revoir faites moi signe. ) Voilà donc un new chapitre que moi personnellement j'aime beaucoup, donc je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture.

merci a saika garner pour sa review et a tous ceux qui suivent ma fic'.

biz.

Ne§

* * *

**Discours de bienvenue à Poudlard : "Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! "  
Albus Dumbledore.**

Il était 18h. 18h 00 min 09 sec. Elle se regarda dans son miroir. Elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Son miroir reflétait une image neutre d'Hermione Granger. Il n'indiquait pas le poids énorme qui pesait sur ses fragiles épaules. Il n'indiquait pas d'où venaient ses grands yeux noirs. Il n'indiquait pas les meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Il n'indiquait pas la tristesse dans laquelle elle baignait depuis la mort de sa mère. Hermione Granger 17 ans était une fille, qui se regardait dans la glace pour appliquer son gloss rose pale, ni plus ni moins. C'est du moins ce que nous indiquait ce miroir, ce jour du samedi 31 octobre, date de la mort des Potter, de la torture des Londubat, journée de la fête d'Halloween, et jour du bal commémorant la mort du grand Albus Dumbledore. C'est ce que disait ce miroir, le samedi 31 octobre à 18h 00 min 09 sec.

Harry attendait Ginny, ils avaient décidé d'aller ensemble au bal. En simples amis. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit en mousseline sobre, assortie à la robe de sorcier d'Harry bleu elle aussi. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Luna ainsi que les autres gryffondors.

Le parc avait était été décoré pour l'occasion. Des petites fées volaient un peu, de légers flocons artificiels tombaient sur Poudelard, pour disparaitre en entrant en contact avec le sol. Le lac était recouvert de nénuphars, les mêmes qu'Harry avait utilisé quelques jours plutôt, sauf qu'au milieu de chaque fleur se tenait une petite bougie, éclairant ainsi de milles feux la grande étendue d'eau. De nombreux invités étaient présents, pour commémorer la mort de l'ancien directeur : élèves, professeurs, le premier ministre, membres de l'ordre, hommes politiques, célébrités … Tous étaient présents, pour rendre un dernier hommage. C'est ainsi qu'Harry retrouva avec plaisir la famille Weasley au complet. Tous les élèves se mélangeaient en silence, attendant le début de la cérémonie. Tous ? Non, les élèves de la maison des serpents n'étaient pas encore là.

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Draco se tenait face a elle, plus pale que jamais, contrastant avec sa robe noir. Il lui tendit le bras et ils sortirent, main dans la main, suivit par tous les serpentards.

Le silence se fut, tous fixaient un seul point. Il dut se retourner pour voir ce que tout le monde regardait. Face à lui, se tenaient les serpentards, ensemble, marchant vers eux, dignement, fièrement. A leur tête se tenait Draco Malefoy, tenant par la main une charmante jeune fille, les yeux d'un noir profonds qui regardaient toujours droit devant elle. Hermione Granger. Sauf qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à la Granger de d'habitude. Elle avait coloré sa jolie chevelure miel en noir corbeau, ses longues boucles laissaient place a une longue chevelure lisse. Une frange été apparut cachant son front, accentuant son petit visage si fin. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une longue queue de cheval haute. Elle qui ne se maquillait jamais, avaient entourait ses yeux de noirs en insistant bien sur le khôl. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, seule une pointe de rose déposée sur ses lèvres, ressortait le noir de ses yeux et la blancheur de sa peau. Elle portait une longue robe noire en soie, deux broches en argent liants les deux pants de la robe au niveau des épaules. Un long et fin décolleté descendait jusqu'au nombril, sans pour autant rien découvrir, si ce n'était une légère portion de peau toute aussi blanche que le visage de la jeune fille. Mais le plus étrange était le tatouage de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit papillon vert jade qui se déplaçait d'un endroit a l'autre, laissant derrière lui une trainée de paillettes d'argent. Le collier qu'Harry avait remarqué auparavant ne la quittait toujours pas recouvrant son décolleté, la lourde planète se balançant avec grâce a chaque pas. Elle marchait a la tête des serpentards, tous vêtus de noir, se tenant dignement mais aussi paradoxalement humblement, comme s'ils voulaient prouver qu'eux aussi malgré leur appartenance a la maison de celui qui devint le plus dangereux meurtrier de la planète, pouvait rendre hommage a leur anicien directeur. Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle jamais la maison de Salazar n'avait fait preuve d'autant de solidarité, d'élégance et de respect que ce soir là, sous la tutelle, de celle qui aux yeux de tous était assurément la princesse de la maison de serpentard.

Arrivée au centre du parc, elle lâcha la main de Draco. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au lac, une fois arrivée, elle pensa « marche ». Elle se mit à marcher sur l'eau, les fleurs s'écartant sur son passage, et les créatures de l'eau apparaissant au fur et à mesure sous l'œil surpris des invités. Au bout d'une minute de marche, elle s'arrêta, faisant face à son auditoire. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Une musique calme, douce et puissante à la fois s'éleva dans les airs. Les sirènes se balançaient lentement sous le rythme de la musique envoyant à l'auditoire des ondes magiques caressant chaque personne présente. Puis soudain, une voix s'éleva pure, cristalline et profondément triste. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cette voix appartenait à Granger, seule humaine au milieu d'un lac, entourée de créatures et de fleurs, Hermione Granger chantait.

(Chanson : Broken, Lifehouse.)

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

_L'horloge brisée est un réconfort, elle m'aide à m'endormir ce soir_

_Peut-être peut-elle arrêter demain, de voler tout mon temps_

_Et je suis toujours là à attendre, bien que j'aie toujours mes doutes_

_Je suis endommagé au maximum, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué_

La perte de sa mère et celle de son tuteur, l'avait laissait seule a tout jamais. Seule en espérant pouvoir arrêter le temps, pour arrêter de souffrir, pour arrêter cette peine incontrôlée. Espérant que cette mort soit un mirage, qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain et qu'on lui dise « c'était une blague… » La mort l'avait changée, Hermione Granger était devenue un pion dans une prophétie, la mort ne l'avait pas prise et pourtant elle ne cessait de la perturber.

I**'m falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you **

_Je m'effondre, je respire à peine_

_Avec un cœur déchiré qui bat tout de même encore_

_Dans la peine, se trouve la voie de la guérison_

_Dans ton nom, j'ai trouvé un sens_

_Donc je tiens bon , je tiens bon ,je tiens bon_

_Je m'accroche à peine à toi_

La mort de ceux en qui il avait placé une loyauté à toutes épreuves, avait a tout jamais cassé une partie de l'âme d'Harry. Sirius et son directeur, faisaient parties de sa famille. Dans la peine et dans la tristesse il avait puisé la force de continuer sa route. Dans leurs noms il s'était promis la vengeance. Se retenant à ce qu'ils lui avaient laissé, il tenait bon.

**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**

_Les écluses brisées étaient un avertissement que tu as pénétré ma tête_

_J'ai fais de mon mieux pour résister, je suis un livre ouvert à la place_

_Et je vois toujours ton reflet dans mes yeux_

_Ils cherchent un but, ils cherchent encore la vie._

Harry avait été victime de l'intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit, ce qui avait conduit Sirius a la mort. Tout était la faute de Voldemort, il hantait ses nuits, son seul but était la vengeance.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

_Je m'effondre, je respire à peine_

_Avec un cœur déchiré qui bat tout de même encore_

_Dans la peine, se trouve la voie de la guérison_

_Dans ton nom, j'ai trouvé un sens_

_Donc je tiens bon, je tiens bon, je tiens bon_

_Je m'accroche à peine à toi_

Luna avait perdu ses parents dans cette affreuse guerre, mais elle continuerait de se battre. En leurs noms.

Neville avait vu ses parents torturés sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il continuerait à se battre. En leurs noms.

**I'm handin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm handing on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok**

_Je commence un autre jour_

_Juste pour voir si tu suivrais mon chemin_

_Et je m'accroche aux mots que tu dis_

_Tu disais que j'irais bien._

Sa mère lui avait dit, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Toujours. Malgré les propheties, malgré le survivant, malgré son père. Hermione Granger ouvrait les yeux pour une nouvelle journée, espérant revenir vivante chez elle un jour.

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**

_La rupture d'une lumière verte sur l'autoroute de la vie, m'ont laissé seul ici_

_(Note : la véritable traduction étant les feux cassés sur l'autoroute m'ont laissé seul ici, mais j'ai un peu modifié pour que de façon métaphorique on puisse voir la lumière verte du sortilège de mort prendre la vie…)_

_J'ai peut être perdu mon chemin mais je n'ai pas oublié le chemin de ma maison._

Dumbledore s'était effondré sous le coup d'un rayon vert devant Harry. Si la mort du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps avait sombré Harry dans le désarroi durant quelques jours, il s'était vite repris. Il menerait a bien sa mission.

Emilie Granger s'était effondrée sous le coup d'un rayon vert devant Hermione. Si cela l'avait plongée dans le désarroi quelques temps, elle s'était vite relevé, un jour elle retournerait chez elle. Vivante et victorieuse.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

Je m'effondre, je respire à peine

Avec un cœur déchiré qui bat tout de même encore

Dans la peine, se trouve la voie de la guérison

Dans ton nom, j'ai trouvé un sens

Donc je tiens bon , je tiens bon ,je tiens bon

Je m'accroche à peine à toi.

Une fois la musique finit, le silence se fit. Un silence pleins d'émotions, un silence partagé par des centaines de personnes, qu'une simple chanson avait réussit a touché si profondément. Harry se sentait bizarre, triste mais aussi consolé, comme si toute la tristesse qu'il avait pu éprouver en 17 ans, s'était envolée, absorbée par la chanson. Ginny lui serrait fort la main, elle aussi était émue, des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Harry fut de surpris que toute l'assemblée était dans le même état qu'eux, même les serpentards avaient pour un instant enlevé leur masque pour paraitre plus humains. Chaque personne ici présente avait pleuré un proche, parfois plusieurs, ce n'était pas un hommage a Dumbledore, c'était un hommage é toute personne morte, laissant derrière elle, famille et amis pour la pleurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione rejoignit le bord de l'eau. Draco vint la chercher, ses yeux brillants dans la nuit. En silence, il lui prit la main, et se dirigèrent vers l'estrade ou la directrice devait faire son discours.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant Draco prendre la main de Granger. La foule suivi jusqu'à l'estrade.  
La directrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, a plusieurs reprises, elle essaya de prendre la parole, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'une aide inespéré vienne.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ses pas l'avait guidé vers la femme en pleurs qui se tenait devant elle, ses mains avaient sortit de nulle part un paquet mouchoir qu'elle tendit a la directrice, puis prendre le discours que MacGo tenait. Et toujours sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva face a toute une assemblée, un discours a la main, pour faire un discours d'un homme disparut qu'elle avait peu connu, mais qui l'avait tant marqué. Elle commença a lire, sa voix douce et apaisante emprunte d'une sensibilité refoulée depuis presque deux ans.

« Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage a celui qui fut le plus grand directeur de Poudelard, mais aussi président du Magenmagot, ainsi que l'heureux récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin j'ai nommé Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Sa voix se tut, la directrice avait rédigé un discours impersonnel, sur la vie de Dumbledore, sans laisser place aux sentiments, sans dire quel grand homme était celui qu'Hermione avait eut pour tuteur, et pour parrain. Elle froissa le parchemin, et releva la tête pour reprendre son discours, laissant les mots sortir de son cœur, sans chercher à les retenir.

« Certes Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, surement le plus grand après Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit quand on pense à lui pas vrai ? Quand je ferme les yeux pour le revoir, je me remémore un vieux fou à la barbe grise qui adorait la framboise, au point de m'en avoir offert 30 kg un jour. Je revois ses yeux brillant de malice, cachés derrière ses fameuses lunettes en demi-lunes. Je me rappelle sa bienveillance inconditionnée, envers tous. Emblème de l'humanisme, de la bonté et de loyauté envers ses proches, il reste une des rares personnes en qui j'avais confiance. Il ne jugeait pas par rapport aux apparences, peut lui importait si vos parent étaient aurores, mangemorts ou lord quelque chose. Dumbledore vous jugeait pour vous-même. Malgré tous ses titres, toutes ses récompenses, sa plus grande fierté était d'avoir sa carte dans un parquet de Chocogrenouilles, signe de modestie? Il disait que non, c'était juste un signe pour son amour infaillible pour le chocolat. Flamboyant, j'ai toujours cru que s'il lui arrivait malheur, il renaitrait comme le phénix de ses cendres. Aujourd'hui sa mort, nous rappelle qu'il était avant tout un Homme, que toutes ses qualités ne le rendait pas moins mortel comme vous et moi. Il a choisit de battre pour ses propres idéaux. Il a choisit de mourir pour ses propres idéaux. Que sa mort ne vous attriste pas, il ne l'aurait pas voulut. Sa sagesse et surement un brin de folie l'aurait poussé à vous dire : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Vivez votre vie, profitez des êtres qui vous sont chères tant que vous le pouvez. Profitez de cette soirée, pour être tous ensembles, pour que les maisons se rapprochent, pour danser et chanter. Après tout lui-même pensait que la musique était la plus grande et la plus belle des magies. Je ne sais pas si mon discours ou ma chanson ont pu apaiser des cœurs ce soir, ni même si j'étais la plus apte a le faire. Mais ce dont je suis sure c'est que cette soirée et la plus apte a commémorer mon parrain : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »

Elle savait que personne ne comprendrait comment le grand Dumbledore pouvait être le parrain de la fille de Voldemort. Cela lui était égale, elle était bien trop fière de lui pour renier leurs liens. L'auditoire se mit a applaudir, tous avaient la larme a l'œil. Hagrid se servait d'une nappe comme d'un mouchoir pour se moucher, faisant sursauter les convives prés de lui, tandis que les centaures réputés pour leur manque de sensibilité avaient leurs yeux étrangement humides se soir. Et à l'abri du regard, un serpentard au regard de glace serrait très fort la main d'une Gryffondore aux cheveux de feu.

Harry reprit Ginny contre elle, pour entamer une valse. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. A trop penser, on finit par sombrer dans la tristesse. Or ce soir plus que n'importe lequel autre il ne voulait pas être triste.

Personnes n'était venu la féliciter pour son discours. Cela lui était égal, les regards sont parfois plus parlant que les mots. Draco la prit dans ses bras pour entamer une valse, et lui murmurer a l'oreille :

-quelle grâce petite sœur. Je ne m'étonne pas que l'on t'appelles princesse.

- Merci, très cher.

-Mais de rien.

- dites moi mon cher que diriez vous de dansez un peu avec votre cavalière ?

- pour me faire incendier par tous les serpentards et les gryffondors ? Non merci.

- allons, allons. Ne suis-je pas la grande Princesse Hermione Granger ? J'ai une idée.

- le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Et bien, c'est simple. Un des derniers souhaits de Dumby, ne souris pas comme cela voyons, était de rapprocher les maisons. Et qui est mieux placé que la princesse des serpentards pour le faire. Imagine que je m'avance vers le prince des Gryffondors devant tous, pour danser avec lui. Tu ne pourrais tout de même pas laisser la belle Ginny seule, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es géniale, tout comme ton discours.

- Merci Dray.

Elle se retira a la fin de la danse avec une légère révérence. Ce qu'elle aimait chez Dray c'était qu'il ne posait aucune question. Ni quel lien entretenait-elle avec Dumby, ni pourquoi acceptait-elle de danser avec Potter. Plus qu'une question de respect, il lui avait offert sa confiance.

Harry fut surprit de voir la belle brune l'inviter à danser, mais il ne broncha pas, bien trop content de rester avec elle. Des questions envahissaient son esprit, mais il se tut le reste de la soirée. Humant le parfum de la belle dans ses bras. La serrant très fort contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une main dans le creux de son dos, l'autre dans la main de la jolie serpentarde.

Elle ne dit rien. Bien trop loin du monde des humains. Seule avec Potter. Le temps a finit par s'arrêter. Danse après danse, elle est dans ses bras. Leurs doigts entrelacés. Ensembles pour une soirée. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.


	14. Big girl

**_Coucou, new chapitre._**

**_Merci à saika Garner pour son msg, la chanson c'est Broken de Lifehouse._**

**_Biz_**

**_Ne§_**

* * *

_"_**_It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry"_**

Fergie Big girls don't cry. Chanson tirée de l'album The Dutchess

* * *

On était dimanche. Harry se leva du bon pied ce jour là. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, et comptait passer une excellente journée. Un sourire idiot scotché au visage, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. A la fin de la soirée, il avait déposé un léger baiser sur les joues de la plus belle des serpentards sous l'œil on ne peut plus outré de toute l'école. Aux questions qui suivirent il se contenta de répondre qu'il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. A Ron, il répondit « pulsions d'adolescent que veux tu. ». A Luna et Ginny il se contenta d'un sourire, les filles avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne plus poser de questions à Harry concernant sa vie sentimentale. Il s'était bien trop mal comporté ces trois dernières années avec les filles, pour qu'elles puissent aujourd'hui lui faire des reproches. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry avait mentit a son meilleur ami, cette bise était tout sauf une pulsion. Il l'avait prémédité, imaginé durant toute la soirée, et y avait mit une affection que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru pu mettre dans un geste aussi innocent.

OoOoOo

Hermione se leva. Potter avait le don de ne pas la laisser indifférente. Elle ne pouvait pas déposer de nom à ce qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude à choisir ses vêtements, pour finalement opté pour un look simple. Elle enfila un long marcel blanc qui lui arrivait mi- cuisse, sur un jean bleu foncé, avec des ballerines blanches (note : pas trop inspirée par les vêtements je l'habille finalement comme moi ! ). Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux lâchés, pour recouvrir sa cicatrice sans avoir recours a du maquillage pour la cacher. Elle préférait cette couleur noir, les cheveux miel indomptables lui rappelaient trop sa mère. Dehors il faisait froid. Mais Hermione avait l'habitude du froid … au point qu'aujourd'hui il avait presque congelé son être en entier.

OoOoOo

Au déjeuner, Harry fut surpris de voir Dobby lui ramener un petit bout de parchemin enroulé.  
« Rendez vous à la même salle que d'habitude. 13h. Granger. »

Ils arrivèrent au même temps. En silence, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Elle s'asseya en tailleur a même le sol. Il en fit de même. Ce fut lui qui se chargea de rompre le silence.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Il se serait frappé, tellement sa phrase était stupide. Rien d'autre à dire ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder, penchant légèrement la tête vers la gauche, comme si elle le voyait d'un nouvel angle.

-Moui. Je pense qu'avant de continuer nos cours, je dois apprendre a mieux te connaitre.

OoOoOo

Quelle belle excuse !! Elle voulait juste pour une raison quelconque passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à mieux le connaitre a vraiment le connaitre, pour pouvoir ensuite mieux comprendre ce qu'il avait de si intéressant la perturber à ce point.

- que veux tu savoir, mis je sais tout ?  
- miss je sais tout ?  
- oui, tu as réponse à toutes les questions des professeurs, réponse à mes propheties, tu sais chanter, rassurer et apaiser les gens d'un simple discours. Tu sais te battre, avec une baguette ou a l'épée. Dois je continuer ou trouves tu que ce surnom est assez mérité ?

OoOoOo

S'il avait voulut la fâché, c'était bien joué. Bravo Harry. Tu es très doué avec les filles parfois. Particulièrement celle-ci …

OoOoOo

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, le jugeant du regard. Que devait-elle penser de cette tirade ? Elle prit le partit de sourire. Un sourire doux amer comme disait sa mère. Histoire que la personne d'en face ne devine pas vos pensés.

OoOoOo

Un sourire inapproprié a la situation, un sourire déstabilisant et craquant en même temps, selon Harry.

OoOoOo

Elle opta pour une contre attaque.

- Et bien merci du surnom alors. Mais vois tu il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Qui est Harry Potter ? Je ne te parle pas de ce que je pourrais lire dans les livres. Ni du fait que tu es vaincu a l'âge d'un an Voldemort. Pas plus que de ta bataille continuelle contre les forces noires. Non ce qui m'intéresse c'est l'humain qui est en toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? Que veux-tu ? Ou vas-tu ? À quoi tu penses quand tu fermes les yeux ? Ou vas-tu quand tu te sens seul ? Pourquoi ne t'acharnes tu pas plus sur le moyen de tuer tes ennemis ? Qui es tu Harry Potter ?

OoOoOo

Harry en resta scotché. Elle avait parlé d'un seul trait, sans prendre la peine de respirer, les joues rosées. Plus belle que jamais. IL répliqua alors le plus doucement que possible.

- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse t il ? Personne ne m'a jamais demandé… Bref, qui me dis que tu n'iras pas répéter tout ceci a Voldemort ?  
- Et bien, parce que je veux plus que toute autre chose tuer mon psychopathe de géniteur. Et qu'a cause de stupides propheties il se trouve que tu es le seul a pouvoir le tuer. Donc lui vivant je ne permettrais pas que l'on te touche.

OoOoOo

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit a sa phrase. C'était sortit spontanément, franchement. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le vit passer derrière elle, écarter ses jambes, et la prendre dans ses bras une jambe de chaque coté du corps de la jeune fille. Sans y penser, naturellement elle recula et se laissa aller contre le torse de Potter. Comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Sans gène, ni timidité. Il passa ces deux bras autour d'elle, son visage enfuit dans la chevelure de la belle.

- Orange ?  
-Pamplemousse.  
-Oh.

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux.

- Et tes cheveux reprennent quand leur jolie couleur d'origine ?  
- Quand tout ca sera finit.  
- Pas avant juin donc.

OoOoOo

Il soupira. Tout ca lui semblait naturel, et étrange à la fois. La prendre dans ses bras, la garder contre lui, lui parler … la voir sourire… Il prit une longue inspiration et commença :

- Je me nomme Harry Potter. J'ai 17 ans. J'aime les fraises, et le jus de citrouille le matin. J'ai horreur des Malefoy, des serpents et des cicatrices en forme d'éclairs. Je suis un être à tout jamais marqué par le destin. Trop triste d'avoir perdu les siens, trop craintif de perdre ceux qui lui reste. Je préfère ne pas trop penser à ma lutte contre Voldemort. Tel un enfant, il m'arrive de croire que si je l'ôte de mes pensées, il disparaitra à tout jamais. Quand je ferme les yeux, je me vois vieux, avec une femme a mes cotés, avec nos enfants, nos petits enfants, et mes amis, entourés de bonheur. Et quand j'ouvre mes yeux je me rends compte que peut être je ne connaitrais jamais ce bonheur. Je suis le survivant, un être qui survit au lieu de vivre.

OoOoOo

Elle ne répondit pas. Que dire a un être qui a autant souffert que vous ?

Elle se retourna lentement pour enfuir son visage contre le sien, et le serer très fort dans ses bras.

OoOoOo

Il caressait sa peau, faisant glisser doucement ses doigts sur les frêles épaules contre lui. Sa peau était douce, si douce. Elle frissonnait légèrement à son contact. Tout son corps sentait la quoi déjà ? Ah oui pamplemousse. Il sourit, qui aurait pu croire que la fille de l'hideux Voldy, prenait tant soin d'elle-même ? Sa peau était froide, pas d'un froid qui vous choque ou qui surprend. Non un froid étrange, qui vous transporte, qui curieusement vous réchauffe.

OoOoOo

Elle était bien contre lui, sa présence la rassurait. Son corps la réchauffait, une douce chaleur s'émanait de lui. Ses mains la calmaient, ses bras la berçaient.

Ils étaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, sans vouloir se lâcher. Il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Elle fondait contre lui, comme les premières neiges d'hiver sous les rayons du soleil.  
Il releva sa tête, puis approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione et s'empara de ses lèvres, pour un vrai baiser. Pas un baiser doux, pas un baiser calme et serein, mais pour un baiser fougueux, assoiffé. Un léger et furtif baiser ne semblait pas les contenter. Comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'embrasser à nouveau. Comme si c'était vital, et c'est avec toute la passion qu'un être humain puisse éprouver qu'Harry Potter embrassa Hermione Granger.

Frémissante et rougissante, elle reposa sa tête sur le torse du Gryffondor pour reprendre son souffle.

OoOoOo

Harry était gêné. Il avait adoré l'embrasser, et il recommencerait bien directement, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressentit tout ca pour un simple baiser, elle éveillait plus de chose en lui que toute autre fille passée dans ses bras. Pourquoi ?

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Chacun se concentrant pour contrôler en vain les battements de son cœur, espérant que l'autre ne le remarque pas.

Harry se décida a parler, histoire de calmer le truc.

- Hum, alors dis-moi princesse. Tu sais qui je suis. Mais toi qui es tu ? Quel est ton lien avec Dumby ? Pourquoi es tu si secrète ? Pourquoi hier alors que tous avaient la larme a l'œil, toi tu ne pleurais pas ? Quel a été ta vie, pour arriver aujourd'hui si mystérieuse et si forte ? Tu me dis que je dois haïr Voldemort mais toi pourquoi le hais tu tant ? Au milieu de toute cette haine, qu'aimes-tu ? De quoi a peur la grande Hermione Granger ?

Elle sourit contre lui, et répondit sur un ton confidentiel.

- Je me nomme Hermione Granger. 17 ans. Fille d'Emilie Granger. La seule et l'unique et je ne pleure jamais. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'en suis incapable. Bébé j'ai surement du pleurer mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Ensuite j'ai vécu avec une mère fabuleuse, j'étais heureuse, non pas gâtée, mais heureuse. Et puis un jour on l'a tué. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ma tristesse était si grande, ma peine si profonde que je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Aucune larme n'est venue, comme si aucune goutte d'eau ne pouvait irriguer mon corps. Dumbledore m'a recueillie en secret, il venait me voir souvent, et je me suis très vite attaché à celui que je considère un peu comme un grand père. En tant qu'ami de ma mère il est devenu mon parrain. J'aime les framboises, le diabolo menthe (boisson moldue), nager, le froid et les causes perdues. Je déteste le jus de citrouille, et tout ce qui est fait a base de citrouille d'ailleurs. Je hais Voldemort pour m'avoir enchainer a mon destin toute petite, pour avoir autoriser Bellatrix a tuer ma mère sous prétexte de faire grandir en moi la haine et m'ôter tout sentiment. Je suis devenue forte parce que je devais l'être. Et j'ai deux projets : tuer Voldy et dégonfler ta tête.

Harry ne savait que répondre, il se contentait de la serrer fort contre lui. Plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il voulait être pour elle le pilier sur lequel se reposer.

- Dis-moi, si tu aimes les causes perdues, alors tu dois m'aimer très fort !! Parce que je suis le grand, le magnifique et téméraire Gryffondor Harry Potter, et enlever mon caractère narcissique hautement aiguisé se révèle être une cause perdue d'avance !!  
- C'est grave… peut être que tu devrais consulter tu sais… hey !! Retire tes mains de mon derrière tout de suite !! Mon père va te tuer, s'il apprend que tu m'as touché !!  
- Une autre raison pour Voldemort de me tuer … charmant !!

Deux rires retentirent dans la pièce. L'un cristallin et pure et l'autre grave et soulagé. Soulagé qu'elle puisse rire, tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, du moment qu'elle pouvait rire. Deux rires qui finirent par s'arrêter lorsque deux bouches vinrent se rejoindre, pour sceller a tout jamais une relation qui s'annonçait très belle, en se premier dimanche ensoleillé de novembre.

Le reste de la journée, ils la passèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Racontant leurs vies, se taisant, se câlinant s'embrassant… S'aimant tout simplement.


	15. Brèves de vies

_J'ai inversé l'ordre d'apparition de deux mes chapitres. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture et retourne a mon travail, sans oublier de remercier **chris87 :** ravie que ca te plaise :) **brian** : apparemment on a les mêmes gouts musicaux… :) **Saika Garner** : je sais … shame on me !! sarah : je pense pas qu'ils auraient pu etre ensemble avant… **Lone Wolf :** l'avantage des fics déjà ecrites c'est que tu publies souvent… ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. _

_Un jour quelqu'un m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi Van Gogh s'était coupé une oreille._

_A Jerem' si un jour tu passes par là saches que je ne sais toujours pas…_

* * *

C'est l'histoire de la vie …

Draco Malefoy avait été sauvé par trois femmes : les femmes de sa vie.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu sa mère. Elle l'avait sauvé de son père. Elle l'avait toujours défendu, prenant les doloris destinés à l'endurcir a la place de son bébé, ne lui laissant manquer de rien, lui donnant l'amour d'une mère et d'un père a elle seule. C'est cet amour inconditionné qui faisait sa force. Draco n'avait eu jusqu'en sixième année qu'une seule raison d'exister : sa mère. Peut importait ce qui lui arrivait à lui se serait tout sauf elle. Il avait accepté de devenir mangemort pour elle, de tuer son directeur pour elle, et ce même si au final il n'avait pas pu, il l'avait tenté pour elle. Elle n'était pas son point faible comme disait ce très cher Lucius, mais sa force. Lorsqu'il plongeait dans ses grands yeux gris, il trouvait le courage d'avancer.

Il vivrait pour elle, et un jour il sauverait sa mère de cet enfer tout comme elle l'avait sauvé.

Ensuite il y avait eu Gin'. C'est bien connu l'amour vous tombe dessus quand on ne s'y attend pas. Ou plutôt quand on ne s'y attend plus. Draco n'avait jamais songé à l'amour. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Non pas parce qu'il pensait comme son père que l'amour était preuve de faiblesse, mais parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter. Qui aurait voulu aimer un être rongé par le mal, un mangemort ? Qui aurait mis sa vie en danger rien que par le fait de l'aimer lui ? La réponse était apparue un jour de décembre en sixième année. Elle était entrée dans sa vie. Tout simplement. Un cadeau de Noel avant l'heure … Un jour, elle l'avait aidé alors que ses livres été tombés. Vous vous imaginiez sans doute l'inverse ? Le beau jeune homme qui tombe amoureux et sauve sa chère et tendre qui a son tour tombe folle amoureuse de lui ? Hum… non. Enfin si mais remplacez « le beau jeune homme » par « la belle jeune fille » et le « sa chère et tendre » par « son cher et tendre » puis accordez la phrase a vos sujets et vous aurez l'histoire de Dray et Gin'. Comment ca ce n'est pas si simple ? Oui c'est vrai. Mais leurs vies n'étaient pas simple, alors comment leur histoire d'amour pouvait l'être ? Cela a pris du temps, et beaucoup de bonne volonté a Gin' puis au bout d'un moment le petit Dray a ouvert les yeux et a grandit. Ils avaient grandit. Ce soir là en pointant sa baguette vers Voldy, il revoyait le sourire éclatant de celle qu'il aimait. Aimait ? Oui, Draco Malefoy n'avait plus peur des mots, appelons une chèvre, une chèvre et Ginny Weasley, son amour. Car se soir là, comme tous ceux qui suivirent la jolie rousse l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait pas tué un innocent, pour elle. Il avait survécu à un mois de torture dans le manoir Malefoy, pour elle. Il vivrait, pour elle.

Et un jour il montrerait au monde entier, qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle avait sauvé son âme.

Enfin, il y avait eu Hermione Granger. On dit que nos prières finissent toujours par être exaucés. C'est peut être vrai. Du moins, ca l'a été pour lui, ce soir là. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps, seul dans cet infâme cachot, il priait que l'on vienne le sauver. Il ne savait pas qui prier. Les sorciers c'est bien connu ne croient pas en Dieu, et Dray ne se voyait pas priait Merlin. Comment un mort pourrait l'aider ? Sa prière s'adressait a son sauveur qui que se soit, en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre. C'est alors qu'elle était entrée, une douce lumière s'émanant de sa la main. Menue et belle, oui belle comme la lune. Drôle de comparaison n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, s'était la seule qui convenait a Mione comme il l'appelait aujourd'hui. Elle le releva, soigna ses blessures, le nourrit, et le veilla durant son sommeil, puis elle lui rendit sa baguette. Tout ceci en silence. Ils sortirent, le mage noir se tenait face à lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne devait la vie qu'a Elle. Depuis il lui était redevable, mais pas que cela. Il s'était pris a apprécier cette fille. Apprécier ? Que dis-je !! Aimer serait plus juste. Après l'amour de sa mère, et l'amour d'une petite amie, il avait connu l'amour fraternel. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et continuait de veiller sur lui, tout comme lui viellait sur elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait, ni quel était son destin, mais lorsqu'il croisait ces yeux noirs remplies de douleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Il vivrait pour elle. Et un jour il ferrait en sorte que ses yeux noirs brillent de bonheur.

On raconte que Draco Malefoy est un homme à femmes ? Ou plutôt était, car selon les rumeurs, il est célibataire et ne cherche plus la compagnie des femmes.

C'est vrai Draco Malefoy est un homme a femmes, il en a trois dans sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On raconte que Ron Weasley est le fils d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur, qu'il a pour meilleur ami le survivant et pour petite amie la deuxième fille la plus intelligente de Poudelard. (La première étant Hermione) Pourtant on ne raconte rien de spécial concernant ses aptitudes. On sait tous qu'il est nul en potions, que c'est un très bon joueur de quid… enfin bref vous savez le jeu qui consiste à voler derrière une balle ? Mais on ne sait pas qu'il est super protecteur envers ses amis, qu'il s'entraine des heures entières pour pouvoir se battre au coté du survivant. On ne sait pas non plus que derrière son manque de tact se cache une grande sensibilité qui a du mal à voir le jour. On sait encore moins qu'il surveille la petite princesse, car il a l'impression que celle-ci cache plus de choses qu'elle veut bien le montrer. Savons-nous pourquoi est ce qu'il blague souvent ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il panique pour peu ? Non, on ne sait pas que c'est pour évacuer ses craintes. Et pourquoi est ce qu'il entoure sa maison et ceux qui l'aiment de trois tonnes de sortilèges de protection ? Peut être parce que la vie a été dure avec lui aussi. Il a vu ceux qu'il aime souffrir et qu'il a lui-même énormément souffert même s'il ne l'a jamais montré, mais ca non plus on ne le sait pas. On ne sait pas non plus qu'il a fait un pacte avec Hermione Granger pour qu'Harry soit le moins que possible en danger.

Finalement que savons-nous de Ron Weasley ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville Londubat a de magnifiques yeux bleus. D'un bleu intense, bleu roi plus précisément et cela reste une couleur rare même dans le monde de la magie. Mais cela peu de personnes l'on remarqué, vu que ce garçon garde toujours les yeux baissés. Peut être admire t il le sol ? Ou alors c'est une habitude ? Ou bien non, c'est pour ne pas déranger ceux qui l'observent en les envoutant. Il y a une autre hypothèse : Neville à honte de lui même. Pourquoi? Vous voilà bien curieux…je vous laisse devinez. D'avoir fait fondre son chaudron ? De bégayer plus souvent que parler ? D'être le membre le plus faible de l'A.D ? Mais non voyons… C'est une honte qui le ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous donne de tels remords, que vous perdez totalement confiance en vous. Il a honte de n'avoir rien fait pour ses parents, de ne pas pouvoir les ramener à une vie normale, de les avoir laissé souffrir. Certes c'était un bébé, qu'aurait il pu faire ? Selon lui il aurait pu faire quelque chose, et il devrait faire quelque chose aujourd'hui encore.  
Mais Neville va mieux. Samedi dernier il a percuté quelqu'un et cette personne, l'a aidé à ranger ses affaires éparpillées au sol. Alors pour la remercier il a levé les yeux, tombant ainsi sur des yeux d'un noir de jais, dans lequel il aurait pu s'y noyer si la propriétaire de ses yeux ne s'était pas mise à parler d'une voix douce. « A moi aussi, Bella a fait beaucoup de mal, mais je garde les yeux toujours ouvert pour que l'on n'oublie jamais que ma vie est liée à celle que cette folle a osé enlever. Elle est morte, mais on n'arrivera pas a mieux dormir n'est ce pas ? Mais la vengeance m'a amenée un petit réconfort. Je te laisse son mari si tu veux t'en occuper, mais sache une chose la honte que l'on ressent de ne pas avoir pu agir a temps pour ceux qu'on a aimés, doit laisser place a la fierté de pouvoir faire quelque demain pour ceux qu'on aime. C'est le seul moyen de vivre. »

Ces paroles resteraient surement à jamais graver en lui.

Le lendemain, tous remarquèrent les beaux yeux du jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley est la cadette de la famille. Elle a un fort caractère. Vous savez qui elle aime et qui elle n'aime pas. Inutile de revenir dessus. Gin' a décidé de se battre elle aussi. Elle a très tôt compris que l'amour serait la clef de la réussite. Elle veut devenir auror plus tard, afin de préserver la paix. Elle a réussit l'exploit de tomber amoureuse de celui que ses amis considèrent comme un ennemi. Elle a du respect pour Granger. Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mais tout a changé durant la dernière matinée d'octobre. Elle pleurait, seule, se maudissant a voix haute de ne pas avoir trouvé une robe pour le bal. C'est alors qu'Hermione était apparut. En silence elle lui tendit un mouchoir, alors que la rousse rougissait de paraitre si futile. Hermione fit bientôt apparaitre une magnifique robe avec des escarpins assortis qui devaient couter plus que le salaire de son père. Les mots qui suivirent semblaient être aussi honnêtes et purs que du cristal. « Prends-les. J'ai trop de vêtements de toute façon, et puis je ne l'ai jamais mise, se serait dommage de la jeter tu ne trouves pas ? » Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée discrètement pendant que Ginny continuait de fixer la tenue, sans que celle-ci ne puisse la remercier.

Ginny Weasley était une fille bien, aimée de sa famille, de ses amis, de son petit ami et apparemment appréciée d'Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna Lovegood avait vu ses deux parents mourir. Sa mère était partie suite a une expérience qui avait mal finit, et son père en tentant de la protéger des mangemorts. Elle se retrouvait orpheline. Entourée de ses amis elle avait surmonté tout cela. Aujourd'hui, elle était plus forte, plus courageuse, plus mature. Elle avait toujours été intelligente et perspicace, mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était dans la guerre, ni comment tout cela finirait, mais elle savait que tout reposait sur Harry, et la nuit quand seul Ron la voyait elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Jeudi, elle était partit parler a Hermione Granger pour lui dire de veiller sur Harry, elle ne savait pas si on pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle voyait bien que leurs cours particuliers apportaient leurs fruits. La réponse de ladite Granger fut étrange mais eut le mérite de la rassurer : « La guerre apporte son lot de peur, de craintes et d'inquiétudes, mais ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Tu t'en sortiras, tout comme Weasley et Potter, tu dois avoir plus confiance en eux et en toi-même. Garde la foi en ton amour pour eux c'est ce qui fera la différence avec l'ennemi. »

C'est ce que Luna Lovegood tente aujourd'hui d'appliquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On ne fait pas souvent attention à ceux qui nous entourent, car on croit les connaitre. Pourquoi vous raconter tous ceci ce soir ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Qui a dit qu'il devait y en avoir une ? Moi Hermione Granger, on pense souvent que j'en sais plus que je veux en dire. C'est surement vrai…

« Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger.

Le 5 décembre de la dernière année de bidule – machin- chose dont on ne peut pas citer le nom. Non pas que se soit une marque déposée mais apparemment ca fait peur aux gens… »


	16. Dispute

**_Coucou !! Désolé ca fait deux semaines que j'ai rien envoyé alors que tout est écrit … mais bon, j'ai eu mes partiels et donc aucun répit. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai finit, et que ca c'est bien passé, et que je suis tellement contente que je vous envoie un chapitre now !!_**

_**Merci à Saika Garner, Lone Wolf ( dsl du retard !! ), chris87 ****pour avoir laisser leurs impressions au chapitre précédent, et a tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ainsi que ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et a très bientôt. ;)**_

**

* * *

**

« C'est

**plein**** de ****disputes**** un ****bonheur****. »  
****Antigone (1942)  
****Jean Anouilh**

On était en décembre, cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois, qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était officiellement officieux Hermione Granger était la petite amie d'Harry Potter, et ce sans que personne ne le sache. Tout cela était bien compliqué n'est ce pas ? Et bien elle-même ne s'y retrouvait pas vraiment. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée, n'y avait pas réfléchit, c'était comme ca. Entre eux s'était installé un « nous » naturelle. Ils se voyaient peu. Une ou deux fois par semaines, le reste du temps ils s'ignoraient totalement. Elle n'avait plus eu de missions ni pour le compte du « charmant »Voldy, ni de la « sanguinaire » MacGo, ni même a son propre compte. Elle avait passé un mois à être une jeune fille normale comme vous et moi. (Note : désolé s'il y a des garçons qui lisent ma fiction.) Elle riait avec les autres serpentards qui voyaient en elle leur véritable princesse. Elle taquinait Draco. Elle avait un petit ami. Elle lisait énormément. Elle se permettait même de rester couchée dans son lit, à ne rien faire du tout. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée !! Elle ne savait pas si ce fameux survivant avait une bonne influence sur elle finalement, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle allait bien… et si en ce beau jour de décembre elle avait pu prévoir l'enfer qui allait s'abattre sur elle, elle aurait certainement encore plus profité de ces moments de sérénité dans une vie bien trop marquée par l'odeur acre du sang…

Harry était bien. Aucun mot ne semblait mieux convenir. Il n'était ni heureux, ni triste, ni en colère. Non il était bien. Serein. Tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux dans un monde malheureux, chaque jour amenait un nom de plus dans la rubrique nécrologique de la gazette du sorcier ou des personnes déchirées par la peine, informaient le monde de la fin de leur proche. Voldemort semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête après une période ou il s'était montré « discret » il revenait, plus assoiffé de sang que jamais. Harry n'était pas triste, il s'en voulait parfois mais il n'y arrivait pas, bien trop heureux qu'aucun de ses proches ne soit à la page 8 du journal. Il n'était pas en colère non plus, il aurait aimé. Mais les moments qu'il passait avec Hermione lui ôtait toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. En pensant à elle, il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Comment nommer ce que l'on ne connait pas ? Il avait beau chercher, tous les mots lui semblait dérisoires, inappropriés… était ce de l'amitié ? Bien sur que non. Du désir ? Non, ce n'était pas ca, enfin si, il la désirait mais pas seulement. La preuve : ils n'avaient rien fait du tout en un mois. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et voilà. S'il lui était arrivé de passer ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune fille la pudeur de celle-ci le stoppait avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Harry soupira. Si un jour on avait dit à Harry, qu'il ferait tout pour se rendre chez les serpentards, il aurait éclaté de rire. Si en plus on lui avait dit, que c'était pour rejoindre une serpentarde il aurait frappé la personne pour lui dire de telles bêtises. Or, il était là face au tableau qui menait chez les serpis. C'était le moment le plus amusant, il annonçait le mot de passe « sang pur » (original n'est ce pas ?) et le petit diablotin dans le tableau était obligé d'ouvrir le passage vers les cachots bien qu'il ne vit absolument personne puisque notre survivant préféré était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle était en train de lire un énorme grimoire intitulé « De l'utilité de la magie noire ». Il sourit et retira sa cape. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

T'as rien d'autre à faire que lire ca ?

Charmant !!

Oui, je sais, je trouve que c'est aussi l'adjectif qui me convient le mieux.

Elle éclata de rire, pour se reprendre rapidement et lui lancer :

non, en fait je parlais de ton introduction. Les gens normaux disent. Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Ce genre de préambules idiots, mais polis tu vois ?

oui ca me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Il s'installa prés d'elle sur le lit repoussa le grimoire et la pris dans ses bras la couchant sur le lit, puis l'embrassa. Des baisers avides, gourmands, un peu comme on mange une glace : c'est si bon, si sucrée, qua l'on savoure chaque instant, reculant sans cesse, le moment fatidique de la fin. Elle finit par déposer sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et retourna légèrement son visage vers le garçon de façon à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans la mer verte qui se trouvait face a elle. Puis doucement elle hissa sa tête au niveau de celle de son petit ami et l'embrassa à nouveau. Bientôt il quitta ses lèvres pour conquérir le reste de son visage et finir par enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner.

Au bout d'un instant, elle mit fin au baiser et se leva, pour s'appuyer nonchalamment contre son bureau.

Alors dis-moi, comment avance tes recherches sur la prophétie ?

Hum… disons que ca avance, se contenta t il de marmonner.

Mais encore ?

Et bien, je crois avoir deviné comment avoir sa chaire et son sang, mais … Harry détourna les yeux. Il était évident que cela le gênait, voir même l'inquiétait beaucoup, mais la serpentarde n'était pas du genre a éviter les questions sous prétexte que cela gêne.

Donc ?

J'aurai besoin de toi.

Bien. Tu en auras mis du temps à comprendre.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione se contenta de sourire, elle attendait la question qui fatalement aller suivre … ainsi que surement la dispute, qui en passant serait leur première.

Harry avait compris depuis un bout de temps, que s'emparer de la chaire et du sang de Voldy ne serait pas chose aisée. Mais quand on y regardait de plus prés, cela était surement une métaphore non ? Puisque tout le reste de la prophétie n'était que métaphore, et c'est là qu'il comprit. « Ma chaire, mon sang ». Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase. De la part de parents, parlant de leurs enfants. Hermione. Mais cela ne plaisait pas du tout.

Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

Quoi ?

La solution a cette fichue énigme.

Oui.

Oui ?

Bin oui, oui. Que veux tu que je te dise ?

La réponse, explique moi toute cette foutue énigme.

Je ne peux pas. Il faut que tu trouves tout seul. Sinon ca n'a aucun sens. Sinon, elle n'aura plus aucune valeur. Je peux te faciliter la tache mais en rien, le faire à ta place.

N'importe quoi ! Le ton était monté d'un cran, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Dis-moi au moins comment tu le sais !!

Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle, toujours aussi calme.

Tu ne PEUX pas, ou bien tu ne VEUX pas ??

Les deux.

Quoi ? Ecoutes quand je te parle de ton cher Draco Malefoy qui entre parenthèses a une partie de ta chambre, tu éludes la question. Quand je te parle de ton passé tu fais la même chose. Quand il s'agit du futur c'est encore pire. Une relation ne se constitue pas quand parlant du présent.

Excuse moi, Monsieur, je me connais en relation alors que je ne reste pas avec une fille plus de cinq mois, mais j'ai le droit de te parler de ce dont j'ai envie. En plus je n'élude pas tes questions, je refuse d'y répondre. Nuance. Ce que tu ne sais pas, ne te feras pas de mal, c'est connue.

Mais très chère, tu n'as pas à me protéger. Je suis le survivant et je me défends très bien tout seul.

Faux Harry. Tu répugnes à tuer. Tu n'attaques pas tu te défends. Tu passes le moins de temps que possible sur ta mission. Tu …

J'ai jusqu'au moins de juin pour …

Oui, mais en attendant de gens meurent !!

JE LE SAIS !! Il avait hurlé. Un cri de détresse, un cri qui suppliait la personne en face de lui de le décharger de son destin. Hors elle ne pouvait pas. Le sien était déjà bien trop compliqué. Il sortit en claquant la porte, s'enveloppant avec rage de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Elle s'affaissa sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire … Elle en était désolé, mais elle ne pouvait pas… pourquoi ne pouvait il pas comprendre ??

Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque, il allait élucider cette foutue énigme avant noël. Rien que pour lui prouvait qu'elle avait tord. Il ne s'en foutait pas de sa mission. Loin de là. Il lui montrerait.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, pour aller dans la salle commune des verts. Baise, Pansy et Draco parlaient Quidditch. Le match Rouges – Verts avait lieu ce soir, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de souhaiter bonne chance à Harry.

Harry était tellement énervé, que durant tout le match, il hurlait contre ses coéquipiers. Il lui fallut environ une heure pour attraper le vif d'or, permettant à son équipe de gagner. Il l'avait vu à la tribune des serpentards, encourageant du regard Malefoy. Rien qu'en y pensant ca l'énervait encore plus. Oui, Harry était jaloux de Malefoy, pire il l'enviait. Mais ca bien sur il ne le reconnaitrait pour rien au monde. Malefoy dormait souvent dans la chambre de SA petite amie, il était amie avec SA petite amie, il était le garde du corps de SA petite amie. Et pire que tout, ils étaient complices comme lui et Luna !! Sauf que Malefoy n'était pas Luna et qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce gars.

Le lendemain a midi, la situation entre eux deux, ne s'était pas arrangé. On était à deux jours des vacances de noël. A la table des serpentards, une belle brune mangeait sans entrain, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, lui répondant par mono syllabes, sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête de son assiette. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle dut faire quand elle entendit le directeur de leur maison, le professeur de potions, Mr. Dick, appeler Draco. Elle se leva en même temps que le blond. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur professeur, qui parut étonné de voir la jeune fille au coté de Draco, mais il n'osa pas faire la remarque, il y avait bien longtemps que le vieux professeur avait perdu son autorité sur elle, du moins s'il en avait un jour eu. Ils sortirent de la salle, pour se rendre dans le hall. Ou a la surprise des deux élèves se trouvait Lucius Malefoy accompagné de la directrice. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, il s'en approcha dangereusement, la directrice restant a l'arrière.

J'ai appris que tu souhaitais passer Noel ici ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il en est hors de question fils. Tu rentres.

L'ordre était clair et net, ne laissant place a aucune contradiction, du moins de la part du fils en question parce que sa meilleure amie elle ne se priva pas pour répliquer :

Dites moi, mon cher Lucius, au cas où vous n'en aviez pas été informé, par mon très cher père, NOUS passons les fêtes ici.

Malefoy père toisa du regard la jeune insolente, fille de son maitre ou pas, elle n'avait pas à lui répondre.

Il y eut un silence, puis un geste. Celui qui avait condamné, Lucius aux foudres de son maitre, dés l'instant même ou il avait pensé le faire. Il avait osé gifler la fille de Voldemort. Un long filet de sang coulait le long de la bouche d'Hermione, sa joue était en feu, mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant, non ce qui horrifia Lucius, ainsi que de la directrice qui avait accourut, de même que Draco et que tous les élèves qui venaient justes de sortir de table c'étaient les yeux de la jeune fille. Meurtriers et calmes. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura de façon a ce que seul lui entende :

Pour avoir osé me toucher, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous récupériez cent fois la monnaie de votre pièce. Parole de Jedusor. Sortez.

Lucius trembla sous les deux derniers mots, et sortit en courant oubliant toute la dignité des sangs purs, qu'il avait toujours prônée.

Harry venait de sortir de la grande salle, quand il vit la princesse des serpis prendre une gifle. Et avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il la vit passer prés de lui avec Malefoy junior, sans lui adresser un regard et se diriger vers les cachots.

_**

* * *

**_

Merci


	17. Noel façon Granger

_Hello._

_Voici un new chapitre._

_Thx to : __Saika Garner__, chris87, Butterflied ( dsl pour la fin en queue de poisson, mais bon un peu de suspense c'est pas mal non plus nn?) et Lone Wolfa ( tjrs aussi perspicace)_

_**"Bientôt**** Noël... ****Cette****jolie****période**** de l'****année**** où l'on ****songe**** plus au ****passé**** ni au ****futur**** mais rien qu'aux ****présents!"**_**  
****  
**

**Antoine Chuquet**

Hermione se rinçait le visage dans sa sale de bain. Il avait osé toucher son visage !! Pire il l'avait blessé au visage !! Rien ne l'agaçait plus que ca : que n'ose la défigurer, bon ok, le terme était un peu fort mais vous vous auriez apprécié ? Une fois sa figure lavée, elle rejoignit Draco dans la chambre. Elle scruta son visage. Si ce garçon était un véritable masque anti émotion en compagnie des autres, avec elle il était aussi lisible qu'un Gryffondor. Anxiété, haine, crainte… Le visage de Malefoy était une véritable mosaïque de sentiments. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Elle lui sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Dray.

Il me fait honte, vraiment. Je le hais. concéda t il.

Je sais.

Il hocha la tête, et ricana.

- Il a vraiment eu peur de toi.

-Moui… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre a pleurer et m'enfuir en courant en attendant que mon prince charmant arrive et me venge ? De plus, il a regretté son geste avant même de le faire, sachant très bien que L'AUTRE le serait. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je n'aurai même pas à me venger. Sa peur l'empêchera de fermer son esprit, L'AUTRE le sondera et sera qu'il a osé porter la main sur son « héritière » et le punira.

Il ne répondit pas, elle avait surement raison. La perspicacité d'Hermione n'était plus à démontrer. Elle regarda la fenêtre. La maison des verts étant situés dans les cachots, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de vraies fenêtres. Elle marchait avec le même système que le faux plafond que celui de la Grande Salle. Il neigeait. Les premiers flocons de l'hiver. Sa mère affirmait que lorsque les premiers flocons tombaient il fallait faire un vœu. Que tout ceci s'arrête tel était le souhait d'Hermione. Mais bizarrement les vœux ne semblent jamais se réaliser quand on en a vraiment besoin. Elle avait même l'impression que l'inverse l'attendait. Quelque chose se préparait. Mais quoi ? Bonne question …

La directrice vint s'excuser auprès d'Hermione le jour même. « Pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher Malefoy d'entrer. » Malefoy avait beau être un mangemort plus au moins reconnu, il continuait d'avoir une forte emprise sur le ministère, et la vieille MacGo n'avait rien eu à redire. Pourtant Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'était même pris a lui vouait une profonde estime. Cette femme avait du courage, du mérite, et de l'intelligence, comment ne pas la respecter ?

Harry devait partir avec Ron, Ginny et Luna pour la maison des Weasley dans les trois heures qui suivaient et il n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à sa petite amie, depuis « la dispute ». Il désirait absolument lui parlait pourtant. D'une part parce qu'après la scène des Malefoy il était vraiment inquiet pour elle, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait avancé dans ses recherches et puis … euh … elle lui manquait !! Oui, elle lui manquait même s'il avait un mal fou a l'admettre. Elle était rentrée dans sa vie sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, elle faisait partie de sa vie, partie de lui, et lui sans elle, ca n'existait pas. C'était inconcevable, un peu comme un sorcier sans sa baguette, un pianiste sans piano ou Ron sans chocogrenouilles… En y réfléchissant bien, cela lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais connu ca. Quel magnifique voyage l'amour n'est ce pas ? On avance vers l'inconnu. La peur, l'excitation et la curiosité vous pousse vers l'avant. Et lorsqu'on tombe amoureux pour la première fois, tous ces sentiments sont décuplés, au plus grand damne des Hommes parfois. Mais ca Harry l'ignorait encore. Mais il savait une chose : il devait se réconcilier avec elle.

On était le jour de Noel. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis longtemps. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant qu'elle le verrait ce soir et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en la voyant apparaitre dans la cheminée des Weasley. Elle ouvrit la porte a Draco, et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice pour utiliser sa cheminée, Dray ne pouvant pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

Les membres les plus actifs de l'ordre se tenaient dans le salon des Weasley. Il y avait tout d'abord toute la famille Weasley, Gin' incluse, malgré ses 16 ans mais un tempérament de feu, à qui elle devait sa place ici ce soir. Luna, Harry, Lupin et sa femme Tonks, Fol Œil, Kingsley. Ils n'attendaient plus que la directrice de Poudelard, qui devait arriver pour la réunion d'urgence de l'ordre du phœnix. Or celle-ci, à la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée, n'était pas seule, et quand tous virent qui l'accompagnaient un silence pesant envahit la salle. Silence bien vite rompu par Ron.  
- Oh là !! Que font la fille de vous savez qui et le fils d'un mangemort dans notre salon, s'indigna t il.  
Ce fut le regard de glace de Malefoy qui lui répondit. Moly appela très vite tous ses « invités » à prendre place sur des chaises. Seule Granger resta debout prés de Malefoy. Si la première se sentait à l'aise dans cette maison chancelante mais accueillante, le second se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet univers qui lui était très hostile et a l'antipode de son manoir. Harry quand à lui ressemblait a un poisson que l'on avait retiré de l'eau. Seule Ginny semblait pour une raison inconnue franchement heureuse.

Cette fois ci, ce fut la petite princesse qui rompit le silence. Debout, et plus belle que jamais, elle méritait amplement ce titre. Harry la dévorait des yeux en songeant que cela passerait inaperçue, puisque tous détaillaient du regard celle qui devait devenir l'héritière d'un empire battit sur des cadavres de centaines d'innocents. Pourtant, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse un jour devenir comme son père. Ce soir, elle avait tout d'un ange. Elle portait une robe lui arrivant au mi mollet en satin ivoire, fermée par un large ruban doré sous la poitrine. Pas de décolleté, de toute petites manches malgré le mois de décembre. Une robe très sage et très pure. Une robe légère, simple et chic, une robe Granger. Ses cheveux libérés entouraient son fin visage légèrement maquillé, pour retomber au creux des reins. Des petites bottines blanches assortis a sa tenue, l'agrandissaient de quelques centimètres. Harry sourit, il savait très bien qu'elle avait horreur de paraitre petite.

Harry savait que les Weasley étaient impressionnés. Qui ne le serait pas ? Cette classe naturelle, qui émanait d'elle accentuait l'effet ange qu'apportait la robe claire. Mais pas n'importe quel ange, un ange déchu, dont les yeux brillaient non plus de joie et de malice comme quand elle était dans sa chambre avec lui, mais de mélancolie. Un ange tombé du ciel, qui devait affronter l'enfer de la Terre.

-Bien, pour commencer veuillez accepter madame Weasley nos remerciements a moi et a Draco pour votre invitation. Entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois que j'ai croisé Voldemort. Il projetait de prendre le ministère en janvier. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je suppose qu'il nous fera savoir son projet la veille de sa mise en application. Par nous, je veux dire les mangemorts et autres charmantes créatures.

Si la dernière phrase fit ricaner Dray, on ne pouvait pas dire que les autres trouvaient ca drôle.

-Parmi elles, nous trouvons les vampires, ogres, géants, quelques fantômes, des detraqueurs ainsi que ces affreuses harpies. Il me semble que c'est tout ce qu'il a put récupérer, pour l'instant.

Si le sens de l'humour de la jeune fille semblait beaucoup amuser Dray, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du plus jeune des fils Weasley.

-Comment ca c'est tout ?

Mais elle ne prit même pas en compte l'intervention du rouquin et continua sur sa lancée.

- De plus d'après Madame la Directrice, nous avons un autre problème sur les bras dans la mesure où les detraqueurs de la prison d'Arak en Iran les ont rejoints.

Encore une fois, Ron se permit de lui couper la parole.

-Et alors ? il est où le problème ? 15 detraqueurs en plus ou en moins ca …

Mais si Hermione faisait preuve de patience se n'était pas le cas de Drago qui se chargea de faire taire une fois pour toutes le roux.

-A ton avis que font des detraqueurs dans une prison ? Une partie de Quidditch ? Ils gardent des prisonniers et ci il n'y a plus personnes pour les garder, alors nos plaisants prisonniers s'évadent. Hors la prison d'Arak, contient de très dangereux prisonniers qui rejoindront très vite leur maitre, une fois dehors.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, mais Hermione ne leur laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

- Exact. Repris t elle. Ils se sont évadés ce matin a 10h47 pour être exact, ce qui fait que ce soir on aura le droit a une petite réunion de mangemorts. Pourtant Il n'est pas le seul à s'être constitué une armée. Les créatures de Poudelard, ont acceptés de me suivre. Ainsi que les gobelins, les elfes de maisons et de nombreux cracmols, ils ont la connaissance des armes moldus, ils peuvent donc se battre. Je compte aussi demander aux elfes et aux magiciens leurs contributions. Et les serpentards me seront loyaux.

Harry sourit.

-génial on a une armée constitué de ceux dont ton père n'a pas voulut.

Elle le tua du regard. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit, mais la blessure était la quand même, et la guerre déclarée.

Pour commencer ce n'est pas « on a », mais « j'ai », que je sache ils sont avec moi.

- Oui mais toi tu es avec nous.

Il avait dit ca avec tellement d'assurance qu'elle l'aurait volontiers frappé.

- Je suis contre voldy. Toi on te demande de le tuer, laisse nous le reste tu veux, tu commences à m'agacer avec tes remarques Potter, et sans lui laisser le temps de digérer elle continua. De plus il me semble, que de nombreux loups garous se battront avec nous n'est ce pas Professeur Lupin ? Celui-ci se contenta d'affirmer de la tête. Ainsi que de nombreux sorciers. Nous tiendront donc tête.

Tous se turent, elle avait gagné leur respect. Harry en resté bouche bee. Cette fille avait le don de vous mettre de son coté en quelques minutes. Puis chacun se mit à faire son rapport. Sur la sécurité, sur la défense, sur la protection des citoyens … Harry commençait à d'espérer de pouvoir lui reparler seul un jour. De plus il l'avait sans doute blessée avec ses paroles. Mais, il n'avait pas réfléchit. C'était sortit comme ca, il avait pensé tout haut. Au bout de trois heures, elle demanda a son hôte si elle pouvait avoir un verre d'eau, ce qui fit rougir Mme Weasley qui sur le coup des nouvelles avait oublié son devoir. Mais elle fut très vite rassurée par la jeune fille, qui après s'être renseigné, prit elle-même le chemin de la cuisine pour se servir elle-même. En la voyant partir, Harry prit l'initiative de s'éclipser lui aussi et la retrouva dans la cuisine un verre d'eau a la main. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Tu aurais pu le faire apparaitre par magie ton verre d'eau. Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici ?

-Pour m'éloigner de toi.

Apparemment elle lui en voulait toujours. Il soupira, il savait bien que ce ne serait pas si facile.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t il.

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Indifférente à ses paroles. Indifférente a lui.

-Je m'emporte vite, je suis insupportable parfois, souvent ajouta t il, en la voyant hausser un sourcil. Je ne comprends pas tout alors je m'énerve, je suis stupide et colérique. J'agis puis je réfléchis après, et j'en suis désolé. Vraiment.

Silence.

-Ecoute, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles encore. Mais laisse-moi au moins, t'offrir ton cadeau de Noel.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, de manière a ce qu'il puisse sentir la respiration régulière de la jeune fille. Doucement, il lui prit la main gauche et passa un anneau en or blanc à son annuaire gauche. Il avait acheté cette bague il y avait quelque temps, elle semblait si bien correspondre a Hermione. Belle, simple, pure, froide et douce. Oxymores ? Surement, mais c'était Hermione Granger. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas et n'y tenant plus, il la serra contre lui. Très fort, si fort, qu'il avait l'impression de briser ce petit corps serré contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle répondit a son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. La présence de l'autre suffisait. Ils avaient retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Puis toujours en silence, elle sortit de la pièce, suivit au bout de quelques minutes par Harry afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, bien que tous fussent tellement pris par la discussion qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Il était 20h, quand Mme Weasley leur demanda de passer à table. D'un regard, Hermione comprit que Dray voulait rester. Elle s'assit donc entre Tonks et Draco. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher son assiette, qu'une violente douleur la prit au niveau de la nuque. Son visage perdit toutes couleurs, et ses mains vinrent instantanément se placer au niveau de sa cicatrice cachée par ses longs cheveux. IL ordonnait qu'elle vienne. Et tout de suite. Elle se leva, accorda un regard au reste de la table, s'empara de sa cape et parvint malgré la douleur a articuler : « IL veut que je vienne », et elle transplanna.

Un cimetière. Pour changer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse toujours des cimetières comme lieu de rencontre ? Et de nuit en plus. La douleur s'était estompée. Elle marchait maintenant d'un pas assuré, malgré un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, à part la faible lueur du clair de lune. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ou elle mettait les pieds à cause d'un épais brouillard. Joyeux noël papa !! Pensa t elle avec ironie.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit deux hommes noirs sans capes, en train de parler. Elle s'approcha et sans un regard pour l'autre homme s'inclina face a son géniteur qui y répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis elle vint s'installer au pied de la tombe qui lui faisait face, se retournant ainsi vers le deuxième homme.

Son sang se glaça. Se visage elle l'aurait reconnut entre milles. Un visage déformé par un rictus haineux qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon.

- Bonsoir Mia.

_Ok, je m'arrête là. Pas que je suis sadique ou quoi, mais bon … A vous de devinez qui se cache derrière ce « Bonsoir Mia. » Voilà a bientôt et encore une fois merci pour votre lecture. Biz. Ness_


	18. Horreur

_Hello. Voici la suite._

_Thx to : saika garner, chris87 and Lone Wolf for their reviews. ?? Merci a toi aussi, bien que je sache que derrière ces ? ce cache Sid, I know you don't like Hem/Har but it's my fiction ... anyway if you don't like it, don't read it._

* * *

**_« Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être: colère, - Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé, - Et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire, - Mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé. »  
Les Fleurs du Mal (1857) de Charles Baudelaire_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOo

- Bonsoir Mia.

L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Il était mince, et sa peau était encore bien plus pale qu'un Malefoy. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais avaient été rassemblés en catogan. Son visage ne reflétait que la malveillance, et une haine accrue dans ses yeux, qui se voulait déstabilisante. Ses yeux avaient d'ailleurs une forme étrange, ils ressemblaient étrangement a ceux de Voldemort : des yeux noirs en fente comme ceux serpents. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et se mit à jouer avec, tout en la scrutant des yeux. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix totalement détachée, hautaine et glacée.

- Bonsoir Salazar.

Un rire s'éleva dans la nuit noire. Un rire diabolique, bientôt suivit d'un deuxième identique. Le père et le fils riaient.

- Et bien, et bien, joyeux noël mes enfants. N'est ce pas charmant ? Une petite réunion de famille, cela faisait bien longtemps.

Hermione se releva dégageant sa mèche de l'emprise de celui qui était à sa plus grande horreur son grand demi-frère. Charmant n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait employé. Cauchemardesque oui. Elle qui avait voulu que noël, lui fasse oublier le passé, renier le futur et profiter du présent … elle se retrouver dans un cauchemar ou se mêlaient présent, futur et passé. Décidément les noëls des Grangers étaient souvent gâchés par les Jedusors.

Debout tous les trois, ils se dévisageaient. Voldemort observaient ses enfants, pensant a elle ne savait quoi, mais elle se chargea bien vite de le sortir de ses pensées en prenant la parole.

- Alors comme ca Salazar, tu es libre. C'est évident que 5 ans en prison c'est beaucoup.  
- Moui… surtout pour ce que j'ai fait, petite sœur.  
- Et qu'as-tu fait?  
- J'ai violé, torturé et tué 12 femmes.

Hermione se tut, une envie soudaine de vomir. Mais elle se contrôla, hors de question de montrer ses sentiments. Il en parlait avec tant de futilité, que cela glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

- Allons, allons mes enfants, arrêtons de parler du passé voulez vous ? Mia tu es très jolie. Retire ta cape veux tu ?

C'est ce qu'elle fit, sans montrer la moindre hésitation, sans se demander pourquoi. Elle aurait préféré resté enveloppée dans sa rassurante cape mais bon… Elle la déposa calmement sur une tombe prés d'elle.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus jolie petite sœur. Fais attention a toi, un de ces jours je ne me contrôlerais pas, lui susurra l'homme toujours prés d'elle.  
- Salazar ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ta sœur, lui fit remarquer son père. Mais à la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, il ne le grondait pas, sa voix semblait amusée, comme s'il se moquait.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est aussi puissante que moi, et cela nous ferait un joli héritier pas vrai ? quand aux questions d'inceste, j'avoue que j'ai toujours adoré braver les interdits, et celui qui nous condamne dés la naissance a ne pas s'approcher de sa sœur est le plus ridicule. Tu ne trouves pas petite Mia ?

Il lui fallut tout le self contrôle possible pour ne pas vomir et le frapper. A la place elle répondit calmement, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

- Non merci. Je ne compte pas avoir d'enfant avant un bon bout de temps et surtout pas de toi, pas plus que d'envisager d'être un jour avec toi.

Voldemort se mit à rire.

- Elle a pas mal de caractère. Elle tient de son père. En parlant de père j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Salazar.

Un sourire gourmand apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

- ah oui ?  
- oui. Mia a déjà reçu son cadeau puisque je l'ai autorisé à tuer Bella.

Tu parles d'un cadeau, pensa la surnommée Mia.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut prés de Voldemort. La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite. Si elle tentait de sauver la vie de cette femme, elles mourraient toutes deux. Et si elle ne faisait rien, et bien … Mais, elle n'était rien face à eux deux réunit. Le seul moyen était la parole. Il fallait le convaincre de se stopper. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Au secours…

Harry était à table avec les autres. Pas du tout rassuré, et la tête que faisait Malefoy ne le tranquillisait en rien. Quand soudain une violente douleur a la cicatrice le prit.

Salazar s'approchait dangereusement de la femme. Hermione n'y tenant plus, jeta un bref regard à la femme apeurée en face d'elle, qui semblait lui prier d'agir du regard.

- Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Et bien je vais lui faire ce que j'ai fait aux autres, lui répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La femme frissonnait. Salazar fit mine de réfléchir puis s'empara de la femme qui hurla de peur, mais ceci ne démonta pas l'homme qui lui lança un sort pour la faire taire, suivit rapidement d'un autre pour l'immobiliser une fois pour toute.

- peut être, que je devrais transplaner ailleurs, pour ne pas te choquer, envisagea Salazar.  
- NON. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas nous priver de se spectacle. J'ai toujours adoré voir les gens ouvrir mes cadeaux, railla le mage noir.

Hermione se retenait pour ne pas agir. Que faire ? Ce salaud allait … Son père l'encourageait et pour finir, il voulait qu'elle assiste à ca. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle joua sa dernière carte. Lui demander directement, de la laisser.

- Tu ne veux pas, la laisser tranquille ?  
- Pourquoi ? je ne te savais pas sensible Mia.

Voldemort riait franchement maintenant.

- Non, c'est juste que ca me dégoute  
- Oh !! Pauvre petite sœur, se moqua t il.  
- Tu viens de sortir de prison, et sin on aller fêter ca ?  
- Mais c'est une très bonne façon de fêter « ca ».  
- Mais… commença t elle.  
- Suffit. Mia, tu n'as qu'à prendre sa place si tu tiens tellement à la sauver.

Voldemort parle. Voldemort choisit. Voldemort exige. Et TU exécutes. C'était les premières paroles qu'il lui avait dit, quand elle avait du le rejoindre cet été. Elle s'était promis que ca n'arriverait pas. Mais ce soir, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle reprit sa cape et l'enfila. La chaleur magique enveloppant son corps. S'asseyant sur une tombe, en priant qu'un miracle arrive. Mais, le miracle ne vint pas et elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Cela dura 40 minutes. 40 minutes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Mia. Son père l'avait obligé à découvrir sa tête afin de pouvoir observer son visage. Mais elle réussit malgré tout, à ne pas lâcher son masque d'insensibilité. Cela lui prit une grande quantité de pouvoir magique. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Le cauchemar qui se déroulait face à elle, était digne du plus grand film d'horreur moldu de tous les temps. Un vrai carnage. Il l'avait torturé directement, et quand il avait vu le regard implorant de sa victime pour sa sœur, il lui avait ni plus ni moins arraché les yeux.

Elle transplanna quand son père et son frère disparurent avec le corps de la malheureuse. Hermione transplana en 7 fois traversant 7 continents différents avant d'arriver chez les Weasley. Une fois dans le jardin, elle vomit, et a sa plus grande horreur elle vomissait du  
Sang. Elle nettoya tout, et diminuée de plus de la moitié de sa capacité magique ce fut une Hermione chancelante et pale qui débarqua dans le salon des Weasley.

Tous s'inquiétèrent de voir Harry se tenir le front. Une fois la crise passée, ils passèrent dans le salon. Ginny souhaitait leur annonçait quelque chose. En effet la belle trouvant qu'un an d'amour dans l'ombre était plus que suffisant, leur annonça sa relation avec Drago Malefoy. S'en suivit une longue dispute entre les Weasley et le blond et sa jolie rousse ainsi qu'avec Harry qui n'approuvait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout cette liaison.  
Et c'est donc dans un contexte pour le moins primaire qu'apparut la dernière des Granger. Pale et tremblante, tenant a peine sur les jambes, elle était a deux doigts de s'écrouler a terre, quand Draco se rendit compte de sa présence, immédiatement il vint a son secours et la prit dans ses bras. Harry vint à sa suite, suivit de tous les autres. Lupin alarmé, imaginait déjà les pires choses.

- Que c'est il passé ?  
Hermione regarda le lycanthrope, les yeux remplies de tristesse.

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.  
- SI !!

Ce fut Harry qui hurla. Sa voix et son corps en entier marquait sa résolution a savoir la vérité. Il ne la lâcherait pas avant de tout savoir. Hermione soupira.

- Soit, mais je pense que les plus sensibles devraient sortir, j'ai eu du mal a survivre à ce que j'ai vu. Je ne pense pas que …  
- Raconte.  
- Je ne peux pas, mais je vais te montrer, mais crois moi Potter vous allez regretter d'avoir voulu savoir.

Devant un air si grave, Mr. Weasley, ordonna aux femmes de sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'elles firent sans mots, tant la situation semblait sérieuse.  
Toujours appuyée contre Draco, elle fit apparaitre une pensine, y déposa son souvenir et ferma les yeux. Puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les hommes avec ce qui allait longtemps hantait ses nuits.

Il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit chez les Weasley, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient tout vu, elle ne désirait pas en parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et elle refusa toutes les potions qu'on lui présentait. Elle s'installa sur un canapé, se couvrit, et resta là à contempler les flemmes. Dray avait insisté pour passer la nuit prés d'elle. Il devait être 1h du matin, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas.

Harry descendit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas en la sachant seule, comme ca. Elle observait les flammes. Malefoy dormait sur un canapé. Il s'approcha et s'assit prés d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit, surement consciente elle aussi, qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Fragile et belle comme une poupée de porcelaine, il savait qu'elle pouvait se briser a tout le moment. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de son ami, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Pour un baiser doux mais passionné, ou les battements de leurs cœurs jouaient une musique rapide pour le ballet que formaient leurs langues enlacées.  
Ils furent bientôt surpris par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, se sera elle et lui et personne d'autre. Au bord du vide, il l'empêchera de tomber. Au bord du gouffre, il viendra la sauver. Au bord du précipice, il viendra l'aimer. Dans l'atrocité de la guerre, il sauvera le monde, et elle avec. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il suffisait de voir ces yeux verts la regardaient. Elle se perdait dans la profondeur cette mer verte, pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, ses yeux étaient deux promesses. Promesse d'un monde nouveau, d'un monde pour et avec elle.

Plus tard, ce fut toute une famille rousse ainsi qu'un jeune blond qui se leverent surpris. Dans leur salon deux préposés ennemis, étaient enlacés fixant es flemmes magiques de la cheminée. Si certains ne voyaient pas forcement le couple comme une bonne chose, nul ne le voyait pourtant comme une mauvaise non plus. Tous se turent. Sous le toit des Weasley en ce matin de Noel, se tenaient deux couples, quatre personnes que tout séparait pour mieux leur permettre se retrouver.

Parfois dans l'enfer qui nous entoure, on trouve quelqu'un qui vous apporte la chaleur suffisante pour vous relever et continuer votre chemin. Quelqu'un qui réchauffe votre cœur, que vous pensiez à tout jamais congelé. Hermione avait eu la chance de trouver ce quelqu'un.

_Thx pour votre lecture. Ps: si vous pensez que je dois arreter de publier sur ce site, faites le moi savoir, je continuerai neanmoins a publier sur l'autre site, pour que ceux qui veulent lire la fin puisse le faire. Biz. Ness._


	19. Bonheur

_Hello.__FHP2208__ , __Saika Garner__ , marjo , Lone Wolf et Groszibouss :) Merci de lire mon histoire et de me le faire savoir.Un grand merci a chris87, ce chapitre lui est dédié._

Me revoici pour un new chapitre, plus léger que l'autre... :), thx a ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic' j'avoue qu'a force Sid avait reussit a me faire douter. Anyway, like I said if you don't like my fic' don't read it...

_Bonne lecture a tous._

* * *

« **_Et je sais _que_ malheureux_**  
_**N'est pas un mot pour nous deux**  
**Que nous méritions bien mieux ... »**_

_**Extrait de la chanson **__**Désolé**__** de Marc Lavoine et Jennifer Ayache.**_

Harry attendait assis dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle de bain. Idiot n'est ce pas de l'attendre alors qu'elle se douchait ? Oui, mais il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la laisser seule. Plus jamais. Se sera elle et lui. Il formait un « nous ». Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il s'en moquait. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Jamais. Peut être était ce prétentieux de croire qu'il pourrait à lui seul sauver le monde, détruire Voldy et les méchants et protéger sa belle, mais cela lui était égal : il le ferait. Ils seraient ensemble.

A jamais. « Envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous. »

Il fut sortit de ses pensées, par un raclement de gorge. Prés de lui, assis, se trouvait l'albinos Malefoy. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Tu essayes de regarder par le trou de la serrure ? se moqua le blond.

Quoi ? Bien sur que non. Idiot.

Moui … enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve. Ni pourquoi elle t'a choisit. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Prends soin d'elle Potter.

Harry hocha la tête surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un discours protecteur de grand frère de la part de Malefoy.

- C'est pareil pour toi et Ginny.  
- Et bien tu vois Potter finalement on a des points communs.

Harry acquiesça et Malefoy se dirigea vers le salon, après lui aussi un dernier mouvement de tête. Ils ne seraient pas amis, mais ils pouvaient être alliés.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle était plus pale que d'habitude. Elle avait revêtit ses vêtements de la veille. Gin' lui avait proposé des vêtements, mais elle avait gentiment refusée. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé la veille, et elle ferait en sorte que les deux autres monstres ne l'oublient jamais non plus.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Harry se leva automatiquement et la prit dans ses bras. Humant son parfum. Il sourit.  
- c'est quel parfum aujourd'hui ?

rien. Je me suis lavé avec de l'eau. C'est tout.

Hum … Pourtant tu sens bon. C'est sucré. J'aime beaucoup.

Pourtant je …

Tu sens la vanille.

Elle sourit. Elle avait déjà eut une conversation similaire avec sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle sentait bon, et sa mère avait répondu que c'était impossible, puisqu'elle n'avait rien mis. Pourtant Hermione restait convaincu que ce parfum si sucrée, était l'odeur de sa mère. Une odeur personnelle. Une odeur de femme. Une odeur rassurante. Son odeur.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main, et s'assirent sans mots. Tous arboraient un visage pale. Aucun n'avait réussit a bien dormir la veille. Même les jumeaux étaient silencieux. Jamais un Noel, n'avait été aussi tranquille chez les Weasley.

Hermione somnolait dans les bras d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait.

Il s'était attendu à la voir faible, fragile et belle. Il la voyait courageuse, forte et belle.

Il pensait avoir à la consoler. Elle le calmait uniquement de part sa présence.  
Il voulait la rassurer. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui avait déjà tout promis.

Harry avait 17 ans. 17 ans et demi.

A ce moment précis, il était …

Trop jeune et insouciant pour mourir. Trop vieux et blasé pour lui sourire.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver le visage interrogateur de son ami.

Il était évident que si elle dormait, ou du moins essayait ce n'était pas par envie, mais plutôt pour reprendre des forces… Mais que préparait-elle ?? Elle lui sourit. Doucement. Un sourire hésitant, charmant, et délicieux. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa belle. Chacun de ses gestes était doux et prévenant. Il ressemblait à Ron avec Luna. Depuis quand était il comme ca ? Depuis quand Harry Potter goujat renommé, était il un mignon petit ami ? Il soupira doucement.

Hermione ne réagissait toujours pas. Un soupir vint chatouiller sa peau nue. Son cou en entier semblait être ne serait ce que par ce geste anodin une propriété exclusive d'Harry. Lentement elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve littéralement assise sur lui. Puis furtivement, elle perçut deux mains la caresser. Toucher tout son corps, au dessus du fin tissu de sa robe. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et curieuses. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, retenant même bêtement sa respiration. Elle attendait. Quoi ? Bonne question. La suite. Voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Jusqu'ou il irait. Oui, mais si elle avait été honnête, ce qu'a cet instant précis elle n'était point, elle aurait avoué, que chacun des gestes de compagnon lui procurait des sensations nouvelles, et que la dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était qu'il s'arrête. Elle brulait littéralement. Bruler de l'intérieur, sous des caresses irrésistibles mais encore sages, voilà une douce manière de mourir n'est ce pas ? Puis, le moment fatidique arriva, il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux brulants dans les siens. Une demande silencieuse. Elle ne répondit pas. Doucement elle sentit deux mains chaudes s'immiscer dans sa robe, lui caressant les jambes.

Un long moment plus tard, elle était en sous vêtements. Et lui de même. Sa tête a elle, reposant sur son torse à lui. Elle était merveilleusement bien. Il s'était arrêté avant que selon ses propres termes « il ne puisse plus du tout se contrôler ». Elle avait alors rougit, devant un tel aveu. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas arrêté de rougir. Rougir, parce qu'elle le voyait presque nu devant elle. Rougir parce qu'elle était pratiquement nue, devant lui. Rougir parce que de drôles de gémissements sortait de sa bouche. Non, non, rassurez là ca n'était quand même pas sa voix. Depuis quand sa voix était si aigue ?? Hum… Et enfin rougir quand sa voix a lui était devenu étrange aussi. Non, non, elle n'était pas aigue, mais bien plus grave… même beaucoup trop grave.

Il lui fallut un grand effort, pour parler et reprendre une voix qui se voulait détachée :

Je crois qu'on devrait sortir tu sais. Ginny voudrait peut être récupérer sa chambre.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, et se leva lentement, ramassant a la va vite pour l'enfiler d'autant plus vite. Harry se maudissait intérieurement. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il lui dise de se lever déjà ?? Il soupira, ramenant son jean, vers lui. Elle l'avait pratiquement tué. Honnêtement, il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle si innocente, si ignorante dans ce domaine, parvenait en quelques minutes seulement à l'exciter a ce point. Il lui avit fallu tout le self contrôle du monde pour se retenir.

Toute la famille était dans le jardin. Et elle avec eux. Gracieuse, merveilleuse, admirable, parfaite… Depuis quand avait elle droit a autant d'adjectifs mélioratifs ?? Décidément, aujourd'hui Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Ce fut la voix d'Hermione, qui le ramena à la réalité, en effet il l'entendit annoncer aux autres qu'ils partaient.

Ou ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Malefoy.

Elle leurs sourit.

Et bien, je dois rendre visite aux elfes ce soir, et il m'accompagne.

Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit de nouveau, cette fois ci a Malefoy qui venait de lui poser la question. Il prenait son rôle de protecteur trop a cœur.

Et bien je suppose que parce que et une bonne réponse non ?

Draco grogna, visiblement non ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, Harry prenait déjà les devants. Apparemment il expliquait aux Weasley qu'il avait besoin d'un balai car le royaume des elfes se trouvait dans les cieux.

Une fois prêts, elle s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, sous l'œil on ne peut plus courroucer de son petit ami, qui dans un élan « bonté », les dispensa de toutes remarques.

Ils allaient s'assoir sur le balai, quand il se retourna vers Ron.

Essaies de ne pas le tuer ! Lui recommanda t il.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, commença Harry visiblement amusé, tu ne veux tout de même pas que ta sœur et ta copine se retrouvent veuves, en même temps et ce avant même de s'être mariées.

Ron, haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi Luna se retrouverait elle...

Et bien, le coupa Harry. Si tu tues Malefoy, Ginny va te tuer.

Et ce fut, sur cette dernière remarque et les rires d'Harry, que le couple s'envola.

Ils volaient déjà à plus de 5 mètres, quand elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise.  
- Harry, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai le vertige.

Harry souriait, la grande Hermione Granger avait peur du vide !! Il entoura un bras autour de sa taille, et embrassa le front de sa compagne.

Au bout de deux heures de vol, qui furent malgré toutes les tentatives d'Harry pour la calmer une vraie horreur pour elle, ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient a l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une forteresse suspendue dans les cieux. Elle était déjà à terre, devant l'immense porte qui trônait devant eux.

Il pensa qu'elle allait les faire entrer, mais non, mademoiselle était en train de s'arranger.

Que fais-tu ? , lui demanda t il, visiblement impatient.

Elle haussa négligemment des épaules, et lui répondit calmement.

Et bien, les elfes ont un gout de l'esthétique très prononcé, c'est pour ca que je voulais absolument garder cette robe, que je me suis légèrement maquillée et que j'ai choisit ta tenue !!

Harry grimaça légèrement et posa le balai contre le mur, il le récupérerait après. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, humant son parfum.

Abricot ?

Elle éclata de rire. C'était bon de l'entendre rire. C'était un miracle qu'après tout ca elle arrive encore à rire !!

Pêche, décidément tu as du mal avec les fruits !!

Moui…. Mais on a toute la vie pour que tu m'apprennes à les connaitre !!

Et sans crier gare, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il arrêta un instant de l'embrasser, pour reprendre son souffle. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Menue, pressée contre lui, si jolie, et si féminine. « Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve demain. Mais je sais que quoiqu'il se passe, nous y ferons face. Ensemble. »

A trés bientot pour la suite. Biz. Ness


	20. Sa vie

_**Hello.  
Bon pour commencer je change l'ordre de mes chapitres... c'est comme ca. envie de faire une pause dans l'histoire... lol. **_

_**Sinon et bien thx to: -sarah**_

_**- **__**Saika Garner**_  
_**- briannnnnnnnn  
-Lone Wolf**_

_**- chris87  
**_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire ceci, sachez que ce chapitre est important pour la comprehension de la suite...**_

« La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter. »  
Mère Theresa, extrait de Poèmes d'une vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avait vingt ans et la vie devant elle. Une vie qui s'annonçait belle tout comme elle.

La nuit était tombée sur la triste ville de Londres. Une nuit comme tant d'autre. Nous adultes responsables de 18 ans, (note :ca c'est pour Brian !! lol) nous n'avons pas peur de la nuit, sachant que le jour finirai inexorablement par se montrer. Le soleil se lèvera, et la vie reprend son cours. Oui mais cette nuit là, fut une nuit spécial. Spécial pour ELLE. Car cette nuit, ne devait jamais connaitre de fin.

Elle avait 20 ans, diplômée avec mention de la plus grande classe préparatoire de l'école Carambar de magie.  
Elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, et la plus jolie aussi. Oui, elle était extrêmement belle. Belle comme le jour. D'une beauté parfaite, sauvage et indéniable.  
Ses cheveux longs étaient de couleur sablée, rappelant la plage. Une couleur chaude, rassurante et mielleuse a souhait. Ils étaient constamment lâchés, négligemment brossés, et jamais coiffés. Sa peau était dorée. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine que certains d'entre vous s'amusent à collectionner. La nature l'avait en effet doté de grands yeux en amandes, leur couleur ? Hum… voilà une question bien difficile. Je dirai noisette si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Mais on avait l'impression, que ces yeux pétillants de malice changeaient de reflets tout le temps. Des longs cils courbés relevaient le tout. Son nez, droit et tout petit semblait avoir atterrit ici, un peu hasard et tout en douceur. Quand a sa bouche et bien, elle étaient composée de deux lèvres. Intelligente description n'est ce pas ? Non, sérieusement, sa bouche avait une forme de cœur, poussant le visage a avoir une petite mine boudeuse assez craquante selon ceux qui avait eu la chance de la rencontrer. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop mince, ni trop grosse. Non, elle était parfaite.  
Mais être parfait dans un monde qui ne l'est pas est dangereux…

Elle avait donc vingt ans, et il faisait nuit. Elle rentrait chez elle, après avoir passé la soirée chez des amis. Elle marchait. Le temps était doux. Tout allait bien. Le calme avant la tempête.  
C'est là, qu'Il l'avait kidnappé, celui dont on ne peut pas prononcer le nom. IL en fit sa femme, la soumettant à l'imperium. Elle si belle, si intelligente se retrouvait femme d'un monstre. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé de suite. Mais petit à petit elle avait repris conscience. Peu a peu, elle avait lutté contre l'imperium, pas a pas elle avait apprit à fermer son esprit et finalement elle avait réussit à leurrer le sorcier le plus craint de tout les temps. Pour se rendre compte de quoi ? Qu'elle Emilie Granger était devenue Emilie Jedusor, épouse de l'homme le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas tout. De cette union était née, une petite fille qui allait sur ses un an. Un bébé magnifique. C'était sa fille. Il était donc hors de question de fuir pour la laisser seule avec l'autre fou. Non, il lui fallait un plan de fuite pour elle deux, sans qu'il puisse les retrouver.

L'occasion de s'échapper vint le dernier jour d'octobre. Voldemort, prévoyait de tuer celui qui allait selon une prophétie le tuer lui plus tard. Avant de partir tuer le bébé des Potter, il s'approcha du berceau de sa propre fille et lui lança un sort de magie noir sous l'œil horrifié de celle qui était malgré elle son épouse. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il s'était approché du bébé, et avec une délicatesse surprenante l'avait prise dans ses bras puis avait murmuré :

« Et dire que celui que je dois tuer ce soir a ton âge… idiot n'est ce pas ? Mais que veux-tu ? Ton cher père est prévoyant. Tes yeux sont très noirs mon enfant. Si noir que l'on pourrait s'y noyer. »  
Puis il avait pointé sa baguette sur la petite fille et avait prononcé le sort fatidique liant a jamais sa vie à la sienne et à celle du futur survivant.

La suite nous la connaissons tous. James et Lily Potter moururent ce soir là, laissant derrière eux le survivant qui avait on ne savait trop comment, terrassé le mage le plus craint de tout les temps.

Quand a la jolie Emilie, et bien elle avait prit sa fille et fuit. Ayant trouvée refuge a l'autre bout du monde dans une grotte très bien protégée qu'elle avait elle-même aménagée, et elle y prit soin de sa fille seule.

Hermione Granger avait eu une enfance heureuse. Non pas gâtée, mais heureuse. Elle n'avait manqué de rien. Fille d'une très belle femme, débordant d'affection, la petite Hermione se sentait comme une princesse d'une petite bulle, confortable et légère. Très vite, elle s'était faite elle aussi remarquer. Peut être pas comme son géniteur l'aurait voulu, mais cela nous est égale, n'est ce pas ? Elle maitrisait les partitions de Chopin, excellait dans le domaine de la danse classique, illuminait les murs de ses peintures… Oui, Hermione Granger était devenue à 15 ans une petite artiste en herbe, n'ayant qu'une seule envie croquer le monde aussi bien magique que moldu. Sa soif de connaissance étant intarissable. D'un point de vue magique, elle était étonnamment précoce et douée, aussi bien en magie blanche qu' en magie noire. Sa mère ayant décidée que les deux pourraient lui être utiles, lui enseigna les deux.

Elle n' avait ni amis, ni camarades mais cela ne la gênait pas autre mesure. Et puis un jour alors qu'elle dansait seule sous la pluie de New York, un jeune homme l'avait abordé. Elle se rappelait encore son visage, son sourire, sa confiance en lui-même étonnante. Il lui avait demandé poliment son nom. Elle avait répondu malicieusement que sa mère lui interdisait de parler à un étranger. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que le sourire du jeune homme en question s'élargisse, qu'il s'approche un peu plus d'elle, pour finalement s'incliner, et se présenter comme Victor Krum, puis il s'était vite empressé d'ajouter « Mademoiselle, maintenant que vous me connaissez, permettez moi au moins de pouvoir poser un nom sur un si joli visage » Face a tant d'audace, elle avait finit par rire, se présenter, et même aller jusqu'à accepter un rendez vous le soir même au théâtre.

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. La fille, comme la mère n'avait apparemment pas le droit d'être heureuses. Peut être était ce le karma ? Avoir fait partie de la vie de Tom Jedusor, vous enlevez surement votre droit à réclamer votre part de bonheur. Allez savoir…

Cet après midi là, la pluie avait finit par arrêter de tomber, et les rayons du soleil perçaient d'un air conquérants ces atroces nuages gris, promettant une belle journée.

C'était son premier rendez vous. Vous vous rappelez de la première fois, qu'un garçon (ou fille ca dépend) vous a abordé ? Et de votre premier rendez-vous ? Allons, réfléchissez, ca ne doit pas remonter a très très loin quand même… un petit effort… ca y est vous y êtes. Fermez vos yeux… Hum non, peut être pas, il faut continuer de me lire quand même ! Vous vous souvenez de la façon dont votre cœur a fait BOUM ? De l'impatience avec laquelle vous avez choisit vos vêtements ? De l'excitation qui vous a fait confondre d'heure. D'ailleurs le temps a une drôle de conation ici, puisqu'il n'existe même plus. Non la seule heure dont vous vous souvenez c'est 20h00, l'heure à laquelle vous devez le rencontrer. Et bien si vous vous rappelez de tout ca, vous pouvait sans problème ressentir ce qu'Hermione avait ressentit ce jour la.

Elle avait enfilé, une jolie robe rouge d'été, légère comme elle. A sa main pendait un sac blanc assortit a ses escarpins. Sa mère si contente pour sa petite fille, qui avait si vite grandit pour devenir une belle femme, portait quand à elle, une robe en lin blanc. Des tenues joyeuses, pour des femmes qui l'étaient tout autant. Nullement prêtes a l'horreur qui allait s'abattre sur elles.

Une lumière verte. Un rictus. Un cri. Et c'était finit. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup parfois pour mourir. Ses derniers mots ? « Regarde toi mon ange comme tu es belle, la vie t'offre la promesse d'un monde plus heureux. » Un sourire. Un rayon vert. Et plus rien. La mort.

Ce jour là, vous étiez peut être en train de travailler, de lire, de parler, de vous disputer, de pleurer ou de vous aimer. Ce jour là, elle est morte. Ce jour là, sa fille s'est retrouvée seule. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais été triste jusqu'à présent, et les larmes n'étaient pas venues. C'était tout simplement au-delà des pleurs.

La fin ?? Et bien, la fille a continué sa vie. Elle a rencontré un garçon gentil, elle s'est faite des amis. Elle s'est entrainé, elle s'est battue, elle est devenue plus forte. Elle a grandit. Elle a vécut plus de choses en une vie que vous n'en vivrez jamais, du moins je vous le souhaite.

Aujourd'hui elle se bat pour le bien.

Aujourd'hui, elle se bat pour demain.

Un jour elle avait lu que « La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter. ». La vie, elle avait depuis bien longtemps décidé de la vivre, le bonheur, elle ne l'attendait plus, espérant juste le mériter un jour. Quand a l'aventure elle y était en plein dedans. Et vous ??

On ne fait pas souvent attention à notre chance. Celle de vivre tout simplement, la chance de sourire, la chance de pouvoir tenter le bonheur. Dehors, ailleurs, certains, beaucoup, n'ont pas cette chance, on le leur a prise bien trop tôt… des femmes travaillent 18h par jour dans d'horribles conditions, des parents enterrent leurs enfants, des maisons sont ravagées par des bombes …  
Pourquoi vous racontez tout ceci ce soir ? Je suis sure que vous le savez déjà.

« Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger.  
Le 25 décembre de la dernière année de bidule – machin- chose dont on ne peut encore pas citer le nom.Non pas que se soit une marque déposée mais apparemment ca fait toujours peur aux gens… »


	21. Les elfes

_HELLO._

_Voici la suite. Mais d'abord laissez moi remercier :_

_-sarah_

_-Saika Garner_

_-chris87_

_-Lone Wolf ( je ne peux rien promettre sur la fin, tu verras bien :p )_

_-Kali (ravie de voir que j'ai une new lectrice )_

_-DeDeMaLfOy (là aussi ravie de voir que j'ai une new lectrice)_

_Voilà encore merci pour votre lecture. :)_

_Ness_

* * *

Voilà, **here we go. Les elfes.**

**_«L'amour de soi est une idylle qui ne finit jamais.»_ Oscar Wilde**

Et sans crier gare, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il arrêta un instant de l'embrasser, pour reprendre son souffle. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Menue, pressée contre lui, si jolie, et si féminine. « Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve demain. Mais je sais que quoiqu'il se passe, nous y ferons face. Ensemble. »

Elle lui sourit. Cette confiance en soi. Cette confiance en l'avenir. Cette confiance en eux. Elle ne savait pas si cela faisait de lui un être immature, innocent ayant gardé un cœur d'enfant, ou au contraire quelqu'un de mature, de bien plus grand qu'elle, qui avait comprit ce qu'elle n'osait même pas envisager.

Elle reprit la parole :  
- Bien Potter, il grimaça, quand elle l'appelait par son nom, cela voulait dire qu'elle était extrêmement sérieuse. Tu laisses ton arrogance de coté avec les elfes, ils en ont bien plus que toi et je ne tiens pas à arbitrer un combat de coq.

Il sourit et inclina la tête de haut en bas, alors qu'il pensait le contraire… elle lui demandait l'impossible !!  
Elle s'approcha de la grosse porte et à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Harry, elle se mit à la chatouiller délicatement, ce qui déclencha aussitôt, une crise de fou rire de la porte. Quand celle-ci se fut calmée, elle demanda d'une voix fluette :  
- Qui va la ?  
- Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent.

Harry était émerveillé. Tout était si beau, si naturel et si indescriptible. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou il se trouvait. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait à la cime des arbres. Une ville perchée du haut des arbres. Tout y était à sa place, avec élégance. Un autre monde, dépourvu de toute laideur. D'ailleurs, les mots laideur, horreur, grossièreté, ne semblaient pas avoir de signification dan ce lieu.

Au bout de 2 minutes de marche durant lesquelles, ils ne croisèrent personnes, ils arrivèrent enfin a l'entrée, d'un château. Sans aucune hésitation, Hermione entra. Il la suivit. Une fois, à l'intérieur, Harry s'aperçut, qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de grande cour. A droite et à gauche, se tenaient des nobles. On lui avait dit que les elfes étaient très beaux, bien plus que les vélanes. C'étaient vrais. Jamais ils n'avaient vu autant d'élégance et de beauté réunit en un seul être, et il avait du mal à ne pas les détailler du regard au risque de paraitre totalement discourtois. Il continua néanmoins d'avancer avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un trône. Ignorant, les murmures sur leurs passages, ils s'inclinèrent face à celui qui était assis sur le trône. Harry leva discrètement les yeux. Le roi des elfes, puisque visiblement il s'agissait bel et bien de lui, affichait une mine ennuyée.

Hermione, resta inclinée, quelques secondes et se releva, automatiquement suivit par Harry. Elle sourit légèrement et pris la parole, de la manière la plus douce qu'elle pouvait.

- Monseigneur, merci d'avoir accepter de nous accueillir parmi vous.  
Le roi, ne broncha pas, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Ne détachant pas son regard des yeux sombres d'Hermione, il murmura presque :  
- Voilà plus de 400 ans, qu'aucun humain n'a osé franchir les portes de notre royaume, comment jeune fille pouvez vous m'expliquer que 6 humains me rendent visite en l'espace de trois jours.

Sa voix était visiblement agacé, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Harry sursauta. Les mangemorts, étaient surement déjà venus ici, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à haute voix :

-SIX ?

L'assemblée était étrangement muette, tous semblaient scandalisés. Il avait osé élever la voix !! Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, et repris la parole comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suppose, que des mangemorts sont rentrés ici, mais vu leur grossièreté, je doute qu'ils aient réussit a charmer la porte pour qu'il puissent passer…

Mais le Roi, ne l'écoutait pas, il observait Harry, qui à la plus grande horreur d'Hermione ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle soupira … et voilà le fameux combat de coq qu'elle redoutait tant, allait commencer.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Peu à peu un sourire supérieur, vint se dessiner sur le visage du petit survivant.

- Monsieur ?  
- Monseigneur.  
- Ravi de voir que vous avez tout de suite su juger de ma véritable valeur.

Le roi prit un air outré, et la cour tout entière retenait son souffle, alors qu'Hermione levait pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel, tout en cherchant un moyen de les faire sortir de là sans encombre, si Harry s'attirait les foudres du seigneur des elfes.  
Et c'était bien partit pour.  
- Je corrigeais juste vos mots. Mais dites moi, vous avez une grande estime de vous jeune homme.  
- Il faut bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'estime pour vous-même, qui en aura pour vous ?  
Le roi, parut surpris, et contre toute attente se mit à rire.  
-De la sagesse nourrissant une vanité certaine… murmura t il, visiblement amusé.  
Lentement il se retourna, et toujours avec autant de grâce s'assit sur son trône, invitant les deux jeunes gens à faire de même, sur les chaises entourant le trône. Puis d'un mouvement de main, il congédia toute l'assemblée.

Une fois qu'ils firent seuls, son visage redevint sérieux.

- Mes enfants, Voldemort, a envoyé ses hommes ici, heureusement pour vous, ils n'ont pas pu rentrer, et bien que je ne les ai pas rencontré j'imagine très bien leurs intentions, qui doivent être les mêmes que les vôtres j'imagine.  
Hermione s'apprêta à parler, mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

- Seigneur, vous vous trompez. Si vous pensez que ces immondes personnes et nous ayons les mêmes intentions, c'est que vous êtes restés loin du monde des humains bien longtemps. Le Roi fronça des sourcils mais l'invita à continuer. Harry reprit donc en ces termes :  
- Ils tuent pour le plaisir de tuer. La discrimination, et la haine les motivent, le besoin de sang et la quête de pouvoir sont leurs seuls préoccupations. Et c'est ca que nous voulons stopper. Certes nous sommes ici, pour vous demandez de nous rejoindre dans la lutte pour le bien. Mais si vous voyez en nous, des êtres comparables aux mangemorts alors, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Et joignant les gestes à la parole, il prit la main de son amie et se leva. Hermione, gardait un visage impassible, alors qu'intérieurement elle venait de trouver en moins de 10 secondes de nouveaux surnoms très euh…Charmants, au survivant qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps dés qu'ils auraient franchis cette porte.

Le Roi, de son coté semblait amusé par tant d'audace, laissa passer quelques secondes et les rappela.  
- attendez.  
Hermione et Harry se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. L'une secrètement surprise, et l'autre visiblement content et fier.  
- Oui ? sourit ce dernier, prenant un air angélique qui ne dupait personne.  
- Revenez mes enfants, répondit le roi dans un grand éclat de rire ;  
Ils ne se le firent pas redirent deux fois, et retrouvèrent leurs places en face du trône.  
-Je comprends bien que vous n'êtes pas du même coté, mais dites moi, pourquoi devrions nous prendre parti dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne absolument pas. ?

Harry lâcha la main de la jeune serpentarde et se mit à marcher dans la salle, tout en parlant prenant l'air de sa directrice lui expliquant pour la énième fois, que les cours de métamorphose n'avait pas pour but de changer ses plumes en « dangereux » projectiles contre les serpentards.( selon Harry la professeur avait un don pour le mélodrame exagéré…)

- Pourquoi ? et bien parce que me semble une bonne réponse, mais d'après votre tête peu convaincu il me semble que ca ne l'est pas pour vous n'est ce pas ? Je vais donc tenter de vous expliquer pourquoi…

Hermione se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire. Ah quoi jouait il ? La sagesse aurait voulut qu'elle le bâillonne une fois pour toute et qu'elle reprenne la parole. Mais allez savoir pourquoi son rôle de petite amie, lui disait, encourageait, ordonnait, de lui faire confiance. Elle ravala donc son sourire ironique. Et s'appuya contre une poutre de marbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant que « Monseigneur » Harry Potter finisse de faire le clown.

Harry pendant ce temps continuait de parler, mais sa voix était devenue de plus en plus sérieuse, et son visage fermé.

- … Des gens meurent tous les jours, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. Des enfants souffrent. Des innocents sont torturés. Et vous, vous demandez pourquoi devrions nous les aidez ? C'est simple. Parce que chaque être vivant a pour devoir d'aider chaque être vivant innocent qui souffre, peu importe que se soit un elfe, une sorcière ou un moldu ou même une fourmi. Nul ne peut laisser le mal prendre contrôle de notre monde sans rien faire. Certes vous êtes loin de tout. Mais l'air que vous respirez et le même que le notre. Comment ferez vous pour vivre quand l'air sera marqué par l'odeur acre du sang, noircit par la fumée des corps d'innocents, et alourdit par la haine. Je ne viens pas vous suppliez ni vous demandez quoique se soit, juste vous rappelez vos devoirs, en tant que roi, en tant qu'elfe, en tant qu'être.

Ce soir là, dans une salle magnifique, d'un pays magnifique, trois êtres avaient compris que la guerre était belle et bien là, et que l'ignorer ne résoudrait rien. Trois êtres qui grâce à un discours d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans, devinrent alliés.

Hermione et Harry volaient.  
Elle avait enfouit son visage dans son cou. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa peur du vide.

- Mione ??  
Harry lui avait dit que parler lui ferait oublier qu'ils étaient sur un balai. Mais elle n'en était pas très convaincue …  
- Mmmm… fut tout ce qu'il réussit a extirper.  
- Regarde le coucher du soleil.  
Hermione soupira, était il idiot ou le faisait il exprès ?  
- Non… Harry c'est le lever du soleil.  
- Ah bon ?  
Il avait l'air étonné… peut être était il idiot finalement.  
- Mione !!  
Le hurlement la fit sursauter, elle se redressa, baguette en main prête a une attaque.  
- Quoi ??  
Harry la regarda, et haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.  
- On n'a rien mangé depuis… depuis… je sais plus !! tu te rends compte que ca fait depuis que j'ai quitté les Dursley que je n'ai pas sauté de repas.  
Hermione soupira pour la millième fois et se repositionna contre lui. Rectification faite il n'était pas "peut être" idiot. Il était idiot tout simplement.  
- Pourquoi avoir décliné l'offre des elfes à passer la nuit chez eux dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que je veux garder une certaine classe… et que ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de prononcer cette phrase : « la guerre contre le mal n'attends pas, mais elle se prépare. Je dois y aller. » un peu à la Star Wars tu sais ?  
Hermione se contenta de fermer les yeux retenant un autre soupire.

Une fois arriver au sol, ou ils atterrirent prés de New York a la demande de la jeune fille, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre du balai.

- Mione ? tu as remarqué que tu as eu moins peur au retour ?  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu peur… je…  
- Je le savais… t'agacer était le meilleur moyen de te faire oublier qu'on volait !!

Hermione sourit. Et le prit dans ses bras, ou plutôt se laissa aller dans les bras du griffy comme elle le disait. Non Harry Potter était définitivement tout sauf idiot !!

- Alors on va ou maintenant miss ?  
Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.  
- chez les magiciens.

A vous de devinez pourquoi ses yeux brillent à l'évocation des magiciens... ;)


	22. Les magiciens

**Résumé : (by christelle ) **

Souvenez-vous : Hermione Granger, fille d'Emilie Granger et de vous savez qui, est une fille remplie de gentillesse mais aussi avec un caractère très rude, une forte personnalité et de grand pouvoir. Hermione est arrivée à Poudlard dans le but premier d'aider Harry Potter le survivant dans sa tache sur demande de Dumbledore. Elle veut aussi, à travers ce prétexte, se venger de son père qui est à l'origine de la mort de sa mère qui s'est fait assassiner par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestranges. A partir de ce moment, Hermione a commencé à entraîner Harry avec qui les relations étaient plutôt difficiles au début mais qui au file du temps se sont améliorées pour se transformer en un amour profond. Elle devait dès lors jongler entre son rôle de fille de Voldemort (qui lui avait réservé une bonne et une mauvaise surprise pour son Noël) et ses sentiments pour Harry. La mort de Dumbledore s'étant ajoutée à ce sombre tableau. Ensemble ils ont commencé à rassembler les créatures magiques pour créer une armée capable de tenir tête à Voldemort… voilà donc la suite de leurs aventures périlleuses…

**Les magiciens.**

_« Si tu ne sais pas ou tu vas souviens toi d'ou tu viens. »_

_Proverbe africain_

Ils marchèrent. Longtemps. En silence. Main dans la main. Fourmis au milieu de la foule. Poussières au milieu des immenses immeubles.

Ils durent s'arrêter pour manger afin de calmer les bruits étranges venant de l'estomac du survivant. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la mer. Sans préambule. Une immense étendue d'eau bleu foncé, illuminée de partout comme si l'Homme avait voulu s'emparer de la mer. Plus qu'y poser sa marque, plus que l'aménager, voilà presque que maintenant elle lui appartenait. Hermione s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, s'éloignant des rares personnes présentes.

-Et maintenant ? lui demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse elle, se contenta de sourire.

Harry soupira. Elle murmura un sort vers Harry, et sans l'attendre elle plongea. Encore plus perdu que d'habitude, il la suivit se demandant tout de même, dans un instant de lucidité s'il n'était pas fou pour suivre de cette façon la fille de celui qui voulait sa peau.

Ils nagèrent quelques minutes. Dans la noirceur de la mer on ne voyait qu'eux : deux anges auréolés s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la profondeur de ce qu'Harry pensait entre les ténèbres et de ce qu'Hermione savait être le paradis. Hermione finit par s'arrêter un instant et à la plus grande stupeur de son ami, elle chanta. Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les paroles, ni à en comprendre le sens, mais cette chanson le rassurait et l'apaisait au plus haut point. Il se sentait partir dans un autre monde.

Quand Harry se réveilla , il se trouvait sur un double lit couvert de soie rouge dans une pièce richement meublée. Il se rassit d'un mouvement. Face à lui se tenait Hermione.  
- On est où ? demanda Harry entre deux bâillements.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, avant de répondre tout aussi lentement :

- chez les magiciens.

Harry se redressa surpris, pour se rassoir la seconde d'après au bord du lit.

Lorsque l'on était le survivant, il y avait des moments comme celui-ci ou l'on ne maitrisait plus grand-chose, comme si ce n'était pas sa propre histoire mais celle d'un auteur s'ennuyant par un dimanche de pluie sans fin. Mais lorsque l'on était avec Hermione Granger on avait une tout autre impression : on se disait qu'il y avait des moments tout entiers dans une journée que l'on avaient zappé. Un peu comme lorsque l'on appuie sur la touche accéléré de sa télécommande pour arriver exactement à l'endroit où le héros de l'histoire se fait décapiter.

Harry tourna la tête vers sa petite amie. Elle observait… observait quoi au juste ? Harry se ressaisit. Il était dans une magnifique chambre, apparemment une chambre de fille d'après les couleurs, les peluches et le grand lit à baldaquins sur lequel il était assis. Toute la partie droite de la chambre donnait sur l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire ni plus ni moins sur l'océan. Comme si l'on avait remplacé le mur par un gigantesque aquarium quoi que réflexion faites, nous étions à l'intérieur d'un aquarium et que d'énormes créatures marines vous observaient tranquillement. Ces créatures marines semblaient d'ailleurs inoffensives, du moins c'est ce qu'Harry en concluait quand il vit qu'Hermione tapotait doucement contre le verre pour les faire venir.

Harry soupira.

Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête sans pour autant vouloir franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Il se releva, prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit, puis s'approcha d'Hermione. Il l'enlaça et lui demanda d'une voix presque inaudible où ils étaient. Et ce fut avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'il l'entendit répondre :

- Chez moi.

- Je vois.

« Je vois » c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il se gifla mentalement. Il attendait la suite. Il voulait qu'elle lui raconte la suite sans qu'il n'ait à lui poser de question. Alors sans la brusquer il la serra un peu plus contre lui et plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'ébène attendant la suite.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Le moment était venu. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Cacher une partie de son passé, n'était pas mentir n'est ce pas ? Elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable vis-à-vis d'Harry?

Elle prit une petite inspiration et commença en ces termes :

- Tu ne sais pas encore tout sur mon enfance Harry. Il faut donc que tu saches que ma mère était magicienne. Elle avait renié son monde à 18 ans pour rejoindre le monde des humains. Elle voulait étudier la sorcellerie et non pas la magie. Or c'est quelque chose d'interdit à tout magicien qui se respecte, elle avait donc était contrainte de quitter son monde. Sans regrets. Depuis toute petite, ma mère m'avait tout raconté. Mais jusqu'à l'âge de 14 ans je ne savais rien de précis sur ce monde. C'est alors que par un jour d'été, ma mère m'avait demandé si ca me disait de nager jusqu'ici. J'avais répondu oui sans vraiment y réfléchir. Quand on est arrivé la famille de mère n'avait pas eu l'accueil chaleureux auquel elle s'attendait surement. Elle leur avait ensuite raconté notre histoire et ils avaient fini par promettre de veiller sur moi, et de m'apprendre tout sur l'océan et sa magie. On était resté ici un moment. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte combien maman devait être triste de voir sa propre famille l'ignorer à longueur de journée. Oh bien sur, elle ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle semblait heureuse de voir que son monde me plaisait. La magie sans baguette était faite pour moi. J'adorais par une simple pensée pouvoir obtenir ce que je voulais.

Elle se tut un instant. Laissant à Harry l'opportunité de parler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, sans bouger, sans parler. Hermione continua donc.

-Et puis on était rentrée chez les moldus. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Faire partie de deux mondes si différent l'un de l'autre me rendait plus forte, et savoir que je connaissais les deux me rendait plus heureuse. Quand ma mère est décédée, ils m'avaient contacté. Mais j'avais refusé toute aide. J'étais pleine de haine. Seul le mot vengeance avait encore une signification à mes yeux. C'est alors que mon grand père en personne est venu me trouver. Il m'avait ainsi expliqué que j'étais bien trop dangereuse. Pas en danger. Mais dangereuse. Pour moi-même, pour la communauté magique. J'ai en effet bien plus de pouvoir qu'un magicien. Peut être parce que je suis la première personne à être née d'une magicienne et d'un sorcier. Peut être est-ce parce que mes parents avaient tous les deux extrêmement de pouvoirs et que j'en ai hérité (aussi maléfique soit mon père). Bref, quel qu'en soit la raison, j'avais refusé leur aide. Aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin d'eux. Et bien que je me sente bien ici et malgrè les promesses qu'ils avaient faites à ma mère, je ne sais pas comment les convaincre de nous aider Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas… finit elle dans un murmure

Elle se retourna alors et se blottie dans les bras du survivant qui caressait ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur.

-Je m'en doutais tu sais, soupira t-il

Hermione surprise se dégagea de lui et leva son visage vers lui, interrogative.

Harry sourit.

- Tu maitrises les sorts les plus complexes. Tu n'utilises pas toujours ta baguette pour faire de la magie. Tu ne prononces presque jamais de sort. Tu adores nager. Tu souris à l'évocation du mot « magicien » et puis…

Il prit le fin visage d'Hermione entre ses mains :

- Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre avec autant d'armoires et de bibliothèque. Qui pourrait avoir autant de livres et de vêtements que toi ??

Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer quand elle le vit sourire, et sourit à son tour. Etrangement la réaction du jeune homme l'avait apaisé.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait encore réfléchir. Merlin qu'il adorait faire ca, l'interrompre en pleine réflexion par un baiser. Il savait qu'allait s'en suivre une ou deux remarques d'une Hermione faussement fâchée et puis des éclats de rire.

Il savait aussi qu'Hermione Granger avait encore beaucoup de secrets, mais ils avaient tout le temps d'en parler… Quant aux magiciens, et bien ils se débrouilleraient. Harry avait en cet instant meme, un sentiment de confiance absolu en l'avenir. Il était avec Hermione Granger, alors tout irait bien. Il en était sure.

* * *

_Hello._

_Aie, aie, aie je sais je sais, j'ai un peu (beaucoup ??) tardé à envoyer la suite... mais bon rassurez vous je vais aller jusqu'au bout c'est juste que... bref si je vous dit que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé ca sauve la face?? lol.  
Dans tous les cas, je tiens à remercier ceux qui par un beau jour ont cliqué sur cette fic et qui continuent de le faire, ainsi que (un big big merci) ceux qui m'encouragent à finir par leurs reviews, et enfin à gros gros merci à **Christelle** qui m'apporte ses conseils, ses corrections et puis ses encouragements ( avec son fameux cheers à chaque chapitre !!) thx !!_

_Saika Garner : merci !! Oui c'est clair que parfois Hermione a vraiment envie de s'emporter sur lui (le pauvre… Quoique c'est de ma faute tout ca !! )_

_chris87 : merci again and again !!_

_o8oAngio8o : merci, ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point !!_

_Aurelie Malfoy : ravie que le chap 1 te plaise mais … et la suite ?? lol j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné ta lecture en cliquant vite fait sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de ton écran en te disant non mais quelle horreur !!_

_Lone Wolf : merci ! Harry qui se prend pour un grand leader… c'est exactement ca. Dans ma fic, j'avoue que je prends un malin plaisir à le rendre narcissique (ce qui énerve mione au passage !)…_

_Claire : merci, dsl pour le retard…_

_MiSsMoi : merci beaucoup !! oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le chap 15. Je trouvais dommage d'avoir des personnages intéressants et de ne pas les exploiter alors je l'ai fait là en espérant que cela plaise… sinon pour les reviews, et bien j'imagine que ma fic ne plait pas à tout le monde… c'est pas très grave dans le fond, ce qui compte c'est les gens qui suivent et qui lisent continuent d'aimer cette histoire, s'ils ont le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour voir ce que je peux arranger dans ma fic' et bien tant mieux pcq ca me fait très plaisir sinon et bien tant pis. Et puis avoir une review comme celle que tu m'a laissé me ravie plus que d'avoir 100 reviews comme tu dis du genre « et la suite ?? » et c'est tout sans vraiment de fond ! donc un grand merci à toi, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_Black Tiger : je suis devenue toute rouge devant mon écran. Je suis ravie que cette fic' te plaise, et je te remerci vivement pour ton commentaire. En espérant que la suite et fin de cette fic' te convienne tout autant._

_Sinon j'avoue que le chapitre est court mais comme le prochain est long tout est bien qui finit bien non?? :)_

_A bientot._

_Ness._

_ps: newness./ site pour les fics Harry/ Hermione !! :)_


	23. Pardelà l'horizon

_**Today :**_

_On m'a demandé une suite. On m'a dit que Pocahontas n'épousait __pas __avec John Smith. On m'a dit qu'on m'aimait. On m'a dit que la guerre éclatait. On m'a dit que je devrais __arrêter__ de vous dire n'importe quoi dans les fictions. On m'a dit de ne __rien__vous dire. On m'a dit que je __délirais__. On m'a dit de vous envoyer la __suite__…_

* * *

_**Par-delà l'horizon…**_

_« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime, Et qui n'est, chaque fois, Ni tout à fait la même ni tout à fait une autre, et qui m'aime et me comprend. » _

Paul Verlaine extrait des Poèmes saturniens. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry souriait. Il venait de sortir de la douche. Au milieu des innombrables crèmes et autres baumes à lèvres et parfums se trouvait la tenue choisie par sa chère et tendre. Sauf que celle-ci l'avait choisie de couleur serpentardienne, c'est-à-dire vert et noir. Un pantalon de costume noir, bien coupé avec une chemise verte émeraude et une cravate noire avec quelques fines rayures du même vert que la chemise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit sa baguette et changea en un tour de main le vert pour du rouge et c'est avec un sourire satisfait que le survivant s'habilla.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit Hermione devant la coiffeuse en train d'appliquer une touche de gloss rosé sur les lèvres. Harry soupira. Comme d'habitude elle était magnifique. Non pas qu'il avait à se plaindre. Mais il fallait avouer que face à sa cravate non serrée, sa chemise à moitié entrée et son pantalon légèrement abaissé ainsi que ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, elle était la perfection incarnée. Elle portait une robe à manches courtes un peu bouffantes, d'une douce couleur violette. La robe bien ajustée jusqu'à la taille, lui arrivait à moitié mollet. De petites bottines noires en cuir semblaient aller de pair avec la veste de cuir qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ses cheveux noirs bien lissés, son maquillage parfait, sa douce odeur sucrée. Rien n'avait été choisi au hasard.

Hermione sentant la présence du survivant se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la tenue du jeune homme.

-Où est la chemise verte ? demanda t elle, avec un faux air inquisiteur.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre les couleurs de serpentard partout n'est ce pas Mione ? éluda t il en souriant.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte avant de lâcher :

-Le vert ne faisait pas allusion aux serpentards mais à tes yeux…

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un long corridor, deux ou trois remarques sur la décoration d'un Harry stressé et quatre modifications de couleur de chemise (verte, rouge, verte, rouge, blanc.) et quatre ou cinq « je suis comment ? » d'Harry ils arrivèrent (enfin) devant une énorme porte en ivoire qui s'ouvrit après qu'Hermione lui ait gentiment demandé de le faire.

Ils s'avancèrent dans ce qui devait constituer comme pour chez les elfes le hall majeur du palais. Un homme se tenait debout faisant fac au « mur-aquarium-étrange » qui servait de mur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leurs présences.

Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry et s'approcha paisiblement de l'homme. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle fit une révérence. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu Hermione montrer autant de respect à quiconque fit de même.  
L'homme eut un sourire tendre, accentuant ses rides. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui releva la tête. « Tu m'as manquée Mia. » Harry toujours le nez pointé vers le sol sursauta au son de l'Homme. Ok. Réfléchis Harry. Cet homme porte une couronne, donc apparemment c'est un roi. Il l'appelle Mia donc c'est qu'il est …

Hermione éclata de rire à une des phrases du roi, et Harry était de plus en plus frustré. Ils parlaient une drôle de langue. Apparemment on l'avait oublié. Génial. De plus il ne comprenait rien à ce flot de paroles en langue magicienne. Il attendit donc patiemment – ce qui fut le plus grand exploit de sa vie- les 5 min de leurs retrouvailles. Quand enfin le Roi se détourna de la jeune femme et que son regard croisa celui d'Harry, celui-ci regretta presque l'on se soit rappelé de sa présence. Un regard froid et dur lui faisait face. Des yeux bleus transparents dans lesquels aucun sentiment n'apparaissait, et dans lesquels il pouvait voir son propre reflet, inquiet, gêné et pas du tout « potterien ».

-Ainsi donc voici le fameux « Survivant ».

La voix était neutre. Harry acquiesça.

-En effet.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Génial un nouveau combat de coq. O joie ! Son bras se posa sur celui du roi, tandis que ses yeux cherchaient ceux d'Harry coincé par la vigilance du vieil homme.

-Harry, je te présente Seif El Kébir. Roi des magiciens.

L'homme leva un sourcil, et amusé se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Et aussi grand père de la plus grande effrontée de tous les temps !

Hermione éclata de rire, face à l'allusion de son grand père et face à l'air surpris d'Harry.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car au moment même ou elle ouvrit la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un beau jeune homme aux allures de prince. Son allure non challenge, ses yeux gris bercés d'une douce mélancolie, le visage inexpressif, et les cheveux en bataille, Brian semblait, comme à son accoutumé, sortir d'un cours de philosophie des plus barbant. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du survivant, cet air changea cependant du tout au tout, une mine espiègle vint remplacer l'air profondément ennuyé.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Harry ne comprenait rien, et la scène qui suivit le dérouta encore plus. Le bellâtre qui venait d'apparaitre, était passé de « j'ai ma tête coincé dans un bocal à poissons » à « o joie ! O bonheur, va y avoir de l'action ! »

L'inconnu se jeta littéralement sur SON Hermione.

- Mione Chérie d'Amour !!!!!! Cria t il d'une voix étrangement aigue pour un jeune homme de son âge.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus étrange, car avant même qu'Harry n'enregistre le ridicule surnom. Il entendit un :

-Brianoucherinouchet d'amour !!!!

Harry était à deux doigts de tomber en pamoison.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Hermione pouffa contre l'étreinte de son ami, en imaginant la tête de son petit ami derrière elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le plaisir de se retourner car Brian la tirait vers l'extérieur, laissant Harry et le Roi seuls.

Une fois dehors, ils se séparèrent comme si la moindre seconde passée dans les bras de l'autre pouvait les euthanasier. Et c'est dans un éclat de rire qu'Hermione Granger interrogea :

-Ok, tu m'expliques ?

Le jeune homme en face d'elle se tenait les cotes et Hermione dut attendre patiemment quelques minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse :

-C'est pas tous les jours que tu ramènes un petit ami à la maison et quand en plus monseigneur n'est nul autre que le grand survivant, je me suis dit qu'un petit bienvenue était nécessaire.

Hermione soupira :

-il ne va pas apprécier…

-Et encore honey, il ne connait pas la suite !

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Harry se retourna vers le Roi profondément outré, et si durant l'espace d'une micro seconde il avait cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du vieil homme, dés que celui-ci posa ses yeux sur le malheureux Gryffondor ce ne fut plus que glace et antipathie.

- Alors comme ca jeune homme vous avez réussit à mettre Bilious, Roi des elfes de votre coté.

Harry ne réagit pas. Son visage indéchiffrable, il se contenta de s'assoir sur un des moelleux fauteuils qui se tenaient le plus prêt d'eux. Un sourire suffisant vint retrouver sa place sur le visage du plus orgueilleux des survivants.

-C'est exact.

Le roi eut un vague geste de la main comme pour indiquer qu'il s'en moquait et vint s'assoir devant lui, son attitude majestueuse n'impressionnant pas vraiment le jeune paon qu'était Harry.

-qui vous dit que vous ferez de même ici ? Pensez vous que parce qu'Hermione est ma petite fille …

-Non. Coupa Harry. Je ne le pense pas. Si vous aviez eut un quelconque besoin de vengeance vous auriez agit depuis longtemps. Et Hermione n'a besoin ni de protection ni de sympathie.

-Je vois que vous la connaissez bien.

-Certes, mais elle n'est pas l'objet de ma visite.

-L'enfer vous attend. En avez-vous conscience au moins ?

-L'enfer ? Bof, dans le fond c'est juste un vaste sauna… riposta il dans un éclat de rire.

Si le sage homme était troublé, il n'en montra rien, aussi Harry s'empressa de continuer plus sérieusement, et sans vraiment réfléchir, ce qu'il en était sur lui serait reproché bien plus tard par une jeune magicienne.

-Le monde est en guerre. Et ce n'est pas mon monde ou votre monde. C'est LE Monde. Personne n'a le choix. Il faut choisir son camp. La question est : lequel choisirez vous ?

-Bilious m'avait dit que vous étiez d'une audace rafraichissante, mais je ne vous croyez pas aussi présomptueux. Nous ne choisirons pas car nous ne nous battrons pas. Je n'enverrai pas mes hommes dans une guerre qui ne les concerne pas due à d'immondes humains.

Harry sentit monter la colère en lui mais ne répondit pas.

N-ul n'a le choix. Et ce n'est pas une question d'humains c'est...

-Si ca l'est ! coupa le vieil homme en se levant d'un coup, laissant à Harry l'occasion d'admirer la grandeur de l'homme. Grand et carré, il était aussi majestueux et élégant qu'effrayant. Sa voix sombre et grave allait de pair avec sa musculature impressionnante. Sa haine était si visible que les quelques animaux marins qui longeaient les vitres s'étaient vite éclipsés laissant Harry seul avec un homme qui aurait pu facilement le tuer s'il en avait envie et selon Hermione d'une seule pensée…

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

-alors comme ca mademoiselle Hermione a un petit ami ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Brian, et le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque était sorti de sa chrysalide depuis bien longtemps. Allongé sur son lit en face d'elle il aurait pu être la muse de n'importe quel artiste en manque d'inspiration. Grand et aussi noir qu'une olive, sa peau contrastait agréablement avec ses doux yeux gris.

-exact.

-Et tu l'aimes ?

Hermione sursauta face à la question. L'aimait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Qu'est ce que l'amour pour commencer ? Peut-on appliquer un mot si on ne connait pas sa définition ? Fallait-il répondre oui ou non ?  
- J'en sais rien, accorda t elle dans un soupir d'agacement.

-Les sentiments te sont interdits ma chère tu le sais bien. Et si tu l'aimes, Hermione, je dis bien et si tu l'aimes alors quitte le. Plus vite que le soleil réchauffé les mers, quitte le.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Harry était immobile, écoutant l'homme déverser sa colère contre les hommes.

-… vous vous croyez supérieurs. Le problème vient de vous, vous n'avez aucune considération pour les autres espèces. Tuant à droit à gauche. Polluant la nature. Négligeant la vie. Et vous voudriez que l'on vous aide. Laissez-moi rire. Pourquoi ? pourquoi devrais-je envoyer mes magiciens à une mort certaine quand tout est de votre faute.

-Parce que vous ne pouvez faire autrement. Répondis Harry d'une voix douce. Se levant doucement il s'avança vers le roi de sa démarche naturellement digne et lente. Parce que même si vous n'y avez pas pris part jusque là, cela vous concerne aussi. Parce que même si vous n'y avez pas pris part, vous n'en êtes pas moins responsable. Qui est responsable d'une guerre ? celui qui ne fait rien, ou celui qui se défend ? Doit-on rester en dehors de tout ce qui est à portée de main sous prétexte que l'on ne veut pas tenter quelque chose ? êtes vous donc si lâches, que vous resterez ici, pendant que tous les autres créatures de ce monde se battront ? Et bien si la réponse est oui. Alors allez y. Oubliez nous. Faites comme bon vous semble. Je ne supplierai pas votre présence. Je sais que nous nous battons pour la juste cause, aussi je me battrai sans crainte et sans attendre rien que ce soit de votre part. Mais lorsque l'histoire aura oublié votre nom, lorsque l'histoire se souviendra des magiciens comme un doux mythe, alors ne vous plaigniez pas. Et lorsque la vie reprendra ses droits, lorsque la mer sera plus pure que le sang que l'on porte dans nos veines, alors ne vous attribuez aucun mérite. Car moi Harry Potter, je tuerai Voldemort avec ou sans votre aide.

Cette dernière phrase devait résonner longtemps dans la pièce une fois que le survivant sorti. Imprégnant encore et encore l'air, non pas comme une promesse mais plutôt comme affirmation manifeste d'un fait qui se produirait quelques mois plus tard.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrée dans le vaste hall magistral. Cet homme l'avait toujours impressionné, et peut être était ce pour cela qu'elle avait laissé Harry se débrouiller avec lui. Qui a dit que les serpentards étaient des couards déjà ? Ah oui Harry… encore et toujours Harry. Hermione souri malgré elle, car pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait aucune envie d'être courageuse.

Son grand père était en pleine contemplation de l'océan qui s'offrait à lui, mais dès qu'il sentit sa présence il sembla se décontracter.

-tu as nagé avec Brian je suppose ?

-exact.

Hermione s'approcha avec précaution de lui, comme on approche une oeuvre d'art dans un musée avec la folle croyance que tout mouvement brusque risque de tout réduire à néant.

-Il est téméraire ce garçon.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Hermione sursauta. C'était quoi cette question ? Mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas vouloir de réponse car déjà il reprenait la parole.

- On sera à tes cotés fillette.

Hermione tressaillit. Son grand père la prit doucement dans ses bras, tenant son petit menton dans sa large main droite, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-On sera à tes cotés. Parce que c'est ce que fait la famille. Parce que le regret qui me submerge à chaque fois que l'on pense à ta mère est si fort que c'est la moindre des choses. Parce qu'un jeune homme m'a dit qu'il gagnerait, et parce que ceci semble écrit dans ses yeux, on sera à tes cotés fillette.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Harry avait mal à la tête. Un bal avait été organisé en l'honneur du retour de l'enfant prodige. Et bien que ceci lui permette de contempler les plus belles merveilles de l'océan et de remplir à son gré son ventre, il avait mal à la tête et ce mal de tête empira quand un jeune homme au surnom ridicule de « Brianoucherinouchet d'amour » vint s'assoir à coté de lui.

-jaloux ?

-Certainement pas.

-L'aimes-tu ?

Harry sursauta. Quelle question! Brian éclata de rire.

-Bien sur que tu l'aimes.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible ce qui accentua le rire du magicien.

-Je vois… la prochaine chanson est sa préférée.

Harry se retourna vers lui, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Harry se leva de la chaise et vint se placer en face de la belle Hermione. Il prit sa main et d'une façon qu'il espérait séductrice y déposa un baiser puis l'entraina à danser sous les yeux amusés des autres convives.

**What ****day is it? And in what month? **

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

_Quel jour est-il ? Et de quel mois ?_

_Cette horloge ne m'a jamais paru aussi vivante_

_Je ne peux pas continuer et je ne peux pas faire machine arrière_

_J'ai perdu tellement de temps._

Le temps passe vite pas vrai ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il l'avait rencontré ? Combien de temps qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la toute première fois ? Et combien de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Mais dans le fond était ce si important ? Il était avec elle et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre Harry Potter aimait Hermione Granger. Et cette révélation que s'autorisait son cœur lui donnait envie de crier. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et bien qu'il mena la danse il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le faire tomber d'un moment à l'autre… tout comme on tombe amoureux. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Les mots n'étaient jamais sortis. Il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Le temps était passé si vite, et lui sans s'en rendre compte il ne le lui avait pas dit.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens qui n'ont rien avoir avec ca_

_Nous n'avons rien à perdre_

_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

Un peu comme Romeo & Juliet, ils étaient Harry et Hermione. Le feu et la glace. L'or et l'argent. L'enfant du bien et l'enfant du mal. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qui ont lieu alors qu'elles ne devraient pas. Et il l'aimait. Alors peu lui importait le reste, il l'aimait. Peu lui importait le reste du monde. C'était juste lui et elle. Et le reste n'existait plus. Il l'aimait.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here **

_Toutes les choses que je veux dire ne sorte pas correctement_

_J'e bute sur les mots_

_Tu me fais tourner la tête_

_D'ici, je ne sais ou aller_

L'aimait elle ? elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Ces trois mots ne sortaient pas. Voulait elle qu'ils sortent? Oui surement. Mais le pouvait-elle ? Honnêtement? Aucun livre ne lui avait enseigné la pratique des mots 'je t'aime'. Que devait-elle faire? Que devait elle dire? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Etait ce alors le vin, la danse ou ses sentiments? Quelque chose était à l'origine de ce tourni étrange. Et si au fond d'elle-même elle devait s'avouer que c'étaient juste peut être ces maudits yeux qui la troublaient, une chose était sure, elle ne pouvait plus partir.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens qui n'ont rien avoir avec ca_

_Nous n'avons rien à perdre_

_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

Romeo & Juliet. L'interdit. Le fruit défendu. Les plus belles histories sont souvent les plus trites. Le savait - il seulement? Avait elle le droit de l'accaparer, de rester avec lui? Juste elle et lui, quand le monde pleurait sa douleur ? Pouvait elle espérer un avenir, se moquait du reste et l'aimer quand sa destinée était déjà toute tracée ? Leurs sacrifices étaient ils indispensables quand il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait ? Elle s'en foutait, parce que même si elle se refusait à le dire, elle l'aimait.

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

_Et là, il y a quelque chose te concernant_

_Que je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre_

_Tout ce qu'elle fait est merveilleux_

_Et tout ce qu'elle fait est juste_

Harry souri. Elle était vaiment jolie. Drole, forte, courageuse et puis aussi intelligente. Elle l'agaçait parfois, souvent. Mais il le lui rendait bien. Et tout ceci ce n'était rien face à ce petit truc qui n'avait pas de terme adéquat, aucune signification, aucune définition, et qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. Juste parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger et que tout ce qui émanait d'elle était beau et parfait, lui grand beta qu'il était face à tant de perfection il l'aimait.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens qui n'ont rien avoir avec ca_

_Nous n'avons rien à perdre_

_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

Romeo & Juliet. Les plus belles histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal. Se reppellerait on d'elles sinon? Peut être que non. Peut être que si. Parfois les autres n'ont plus d'importance. Et lorsque le monde disparait, lorsque ne comptent plus que ses yeux là, lorsque l'on a plus rien à prouver, lorsque l'autre emprisonne vos pensées, lorsque le cœur cesse de battre parce que sans l'autre on est rien : alors oui, peut être, surement, on l'aime.

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

_Quel jour sommes-nous ?_

_Et de quel mois ?_

_Cette horloge n'a jamais paru aussi vivante…_

Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Deux enfants. Deux adultes, qui découvraient l'amour. Et juste parce que lorsque l'on s'aime le reste du monde à tendance à disparaitre : Harry et Hermione dansaient seuls. Et ils étaient biens.

_**Harry Potter et la Princesse déchue.**_

Hermione était allongée sur le lit, observant un Potter idiot qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire peur à un calamar collé au mur.  
- Mione ?

-Hermione.

-Mione ?

-Hermione ?

-Mione ?

-Quoi ?

Hermione grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait laissé gagner.

-On ne peut pas dormir dans le même lit !

-Pourquoi ?

Parce que je vais surement tenter un truc, et je tiens à mon organe vital.

-Ton cœur ?

-Hmm... Non plus bas.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-donc, tu n'as pas peur de blesser mes sentiments en allant trop vite, juste de recevoir un coup ou deux : c'est très attentionné, merci je suis touchée.

Harry leva un sourcil :

-un ou deux ? tu te contenteras de si peu ?

-je ne crois pas non.

Harry secoua la tête, et vint tout de même s'allonger prés d'elle, la prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras, et en trois mots il brisa toutes les barrières de la jeune femme. Aussi, au cours de la nuit, Harry se chargea de lui montrer exactement à quel point il l'aimait, et peu lui importait le fait que les trois mots magiques ne soient pas sortis de la bouche de la jeune fille, car dans un dernier murmure c'était son prénom à lui qu'elle avait prononcé…

_**

* * *

**_

Newness. C'est moi !!!

J'avoue n'avoir jamais écrit un chapitre aussi guimauve, aussi je m'excuse d'avance si tout ceci ne correspond (pas/trop) à l'ambiance sucrée et rose de la saint valentin. (Qui a dit que l'amour rendait moins sarcastique ?) Mais pour se rattraper le prochain chapitre, qui heureusement pour moi est bien entamé, est dédié au combat : Harry et Ron rentrent couverts de sang, Hermione et Draco font mumuse avec des vilains vampires et l'auteur est en proie à un sadisme choquant !

Donc merci aux gentils lecteurs qui se font patients avec moi et ma lenteur à envoyer une suite… et puis aux auteurs de reviews toutes spéciales à ma plus grande joie passant de l'humour à la sensibilité. Thx et rethx. :D

DametLibra.

Voldy je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais je dois avouer que cette review est pour beaucoup dans le fait que j'ai envoyé une suite !!! j'espère toutefois que tu vas m'envoyer du chocolat pour avoir envoyer la suite… Je sais que t'es pas si méchant que ca dans le fond… Merci pour ton mot et puis si tu trouves ma fanfic magnifique moi je trouve ta review très bien pensée !!!!

lapetiotesouris.

OC, je continue seulement j'ai une vie assez speed ces derniers temps et pas vraiment l'envie ou le temps d'écrire aussi souvent qu'avant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fin est écrite et prévue ! :D

Dogywoman

Merci, c'est gentil. Je suis ravie de voir que les gens aiment ce que je fais. :D c'est motivant.

Angi

Désolée !!!! J'ai mis un résumé au début du dernier chapitre comme tu me l'a conseillée. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Virginie01

Merci !! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Waouh ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le caractère d'Hermione, elle m'amuse tout en restant très mature.

Saika Garner.

Hehe, now j'attends la suite de ta fic' ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, et puis merci de continuer de lire chaque chapitre !!

Butterfly.

Thx ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione a beaucoup de secrets en réserve et ce jusqu'à la fin !! et puis encore merci de lire er relire mon histoire et de commenter son avancée !!

Thom Merlin.

C'est gentil ! Fan ? Lol, tu vas me faire rougir, et mes chevilles vont enfler !!! mais je suis ravie que cette fic possède ses lecteurs attitrés.

lapetiotesouris

Je t'ai fait attendre pas vrai ?? dsl… vraiment. Mais j'espère que ca en valait le coup !!

claire

Merci !! here u go !

chris87.

Bon alors le U & Me c'est cadeau et puis mon chapitre sugar il n'est pas si horrible que ca si ?? :p allez cheers pour la suite !!! toi en tant que correctrice et moi en tant qu'auteur complètement barge…

(brian : le surnom est gratuit !)

Et puis pour ceux qui lisent, me mettent sur leurs alertes (haha ! j'encombre votre boite email !! :p) ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, et ceux qui passent par là pcq ils s'ennuient … et bien merci !!!

Voilà, voilà je vous souhaite une bonne année en retard mais une bonne année tout de même, et puis une jolie saint valentin à tous et à toutes !!!!!

Bises.

Ness

_**Ps : la chanson c'est U & Me de Lifehouse !!! **_


End file.
